My Target
by annalisa peterson
Summary: "Oh no!" Tsuna screams completely freaked out. Last night Reborn had told him a special guest was coming, but Reborn had fallen asleep before telling Tsuna who it was!
1. prologue

**Hey! Thanks for reading this even though the summary was lame. Hehe, sorry! I really want to stress that thank you. This is my first time publishing anything. I'm nervous. Please keep reading and tell me about it! I would love your opinion and love you all! For those of you who have read the story this is between the Kokuyo Arc and the Varia Arc, for those of you who don't know it is between on arc and another. I dedicate this to my precious kohai/vice prez and first real fan. Love ya lots and thank for all the support. **

**Prologue**

I stared at the young girl with interest and curiosity while a pair of cold, stubborn, and intellectual eyes glared back. She was fierce, that could spell trouble if not dealt with correctly; but nothing for me to worry about. I continued to stare unwaveringly and unaffected.

"So this is the challenge that Reborn wanted me to take on next," I thought to myself. "I will not fail, besides I love kids. This sounds like a fun task." With that thought in mind I smiled to the girl and said a greeting. For a split second I could see the confusion cross her face at my warm greeting, then just as quickly it vanished into that cool, confident glare once again.

"What do you want?" asked the girl, icicles hanging form every one of her words. The sunset was a perfect shade of orange and yellow to highlight the cold glint in her hazel eyes. It gently bathed her pale white skin in a deep tan tone. Her strong but short built was exposed when she crossed her arms in a sign of defiance. I had to laugh a little, she would be a handle. At six she was already so strong willed and independent, but totally worth it.

"Nothing. I was just taking a walk," I said in my friendliest tone while gesturing to the scenic view spread out before us. The sun hit the meadows before us with the last of its rays as the flowers reached for them with desperation. Just as a face of suspicion slyly appeared on her small face, I heard a noise in the background.

"No!" I thought to myself. "I shouldn't have been followed..." I was keeping calm on the outside doing casual three-sixty turns. "The most important thing is to keep the kid safe." I walked slowly to the girl trying not to scare her. She was eying me warily, but allowing me to come anyway. By now I had determined where the sound was coming from (some bushes near the trees surrounding the perimeter of the meadow) and placed myself in between the kid and the sound, just in case.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked the girl with calmness and gentleness trying to distract her from the increasing noise coming from the bushes. What started out as a simple investigation turned into me trying to protect both of us.

"I was _trying_ to get away from people," said the girl in a pointed tone and emphasizing the word trying.

I smiled at the girl and continued to make my voice as soothing and gentle as I could, "I see, how about we try to find a different place to be alone."

"_We_ aren't doing anything. _I_ am going to leave and _you_ are going to leave me alone," said the girl in her cold voice that I had come to accept as her usual tone.

I continued to smile at her, then put my arms on her small shoulders and started steering her toward the direction of her house. "Thank goodness Reborn had made me memorize a bit about her before this meeting," I thought. I was somewhat annoyed at how he was always right. As I steered her she protested stubbornly, "Now, now," I told her. I was trying uselessly to tune out her protests so that I could listen to the sounds of the bushes. I heard nothing. As I just started to relax, suddenly three men popped out of the bushes. They surrounded us; we had our backs to the forest which was outside the meadows.

"Ugh!" I mentally groaned as I thought to myself, "Well at least I managed to get our back to the forest, from here the kid should have just a shallow run into the forest to reach her house."

"Run on home!" I put as much confidence and composer as I could muster, as the men came closer. "Don't worry!" I smiled down at and assured the girl who had gone silent and wide-eyed. Unexpectedly she had set her jaw in defiance as she raised her fists to prepare herself. Despite the situation I had to laugh, this girl was tough.

"Don't take me lightly!" She snarled at me. I smiled at her with a motherly (or at least I hoped it was motherly) tenderness. I gently pushed the girl toward the forest as I jumped into action. I pulled out my twin shurikens and immediately throw one of them at the guy on the far right and charged for the space between the other two. The first shuriken hit its mark square in the head and knocked him to the ground. I use dull blades, so just knocked out not sliced up. I smacked the second guy in the eyes and simultaneously kicked the third guy where the sun don't shine, if you know what I mean. The third guy let out a high pitched squeak. Both guys dropped to the ground like bags of stones.

"Stop if you value this little girls life," said the first man that I thought I knocked out. I could have yelled in frustration.

"HOW COULD I HAVE MESSED UP LIKE THAT!" I yelled mentally. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"What do you want?" I asked all the kindness of before drained out and replaced with the cruel tone and glare of the true hitman I was. The guy actually flinched! I would have laughed in other circumstances.

"Drop your weapon!" he said regaining his confidence. He had basically growled that command at me. He had me on the ropes and he knew it, but weapon? Singular? I had two.

"Wait! Where is my other shuriken?" I thought to myself, but I didn't let it show on my face. I gave him a glare that said that I did NOT like his attitude. Then I saw her, the girl had been glaring a hole in my head. When I finally met her eyes she discretely looked down at her hands. Her hands had an odd shape... Realization donned on me. I looked at her asking her the silent question, "Can you throw it to me?" I asked her with my eyes. She barely nodded.

"What is taking so long. Do it by the count of three," said the man with growing impatience. "One... Two... Th-" I feigned putting my shruiken down then suddenly throw it with all the strength I had. It went sailing straight toward his head way to high to hit the girl he was holding. As it went sailing toward his head, the guy let go of the girl and she thew the other shuriken to me. At a nod from me, ran she ran to safety in the woods. I caught it and ran full speed at the guy (currently kneeling down on the ground thanks to my last stunt) and brought the shuriken in my hand down on his head, hard! He crumpled to the ground in a heap. I clapped my hands to try to clean myself up a bit before going home, and had already called Reborn to clean up the other mess (the three unconscious guys); when the girl came out of the forest. I was surprised to see her. She slowly walked up to me and blushed as she said in a small shy voice, "Ummm...thanks ..." She had once again picked up one of my weapons and had handed it to me. She was oddly good at that.

My cool hitman appearance from before faded into a familiar smile as I shook my head and said, "Keep it. I couldn't have done it without you!" The girl's eyes got as big as saucers as she stared with admiration first at the weapon in her hands, than at me. "Be careful! Although this is not a sharp blade, it can really hurt people!" I warned. She nodded her head hard. I laughed and rubbed her head, which made her scowl. "Well see ya!" I cheerfully exclaimed as I left the confused girl standing there. Even though I left earlier I secretly followed the girl to make sure she safely got home. After that I walked to the airport to get on my plane when I saw a familiar face. I walked up to my brother Reborn, "Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Seeing how everything played out. I pretty much expected an attack, and I wanted your opinion of your soon to be apprentice," He said with his usually insight that I have come to accept and not question.

"I like her. She has fire!" I stated happily. To this Reborn gave his usual smirk that said, "Everything according to plan."

**Sorry about me talking so much in the beginning. If you read the entire thing, I present you with this pretend reward. CONGRATS TO THE EXTREME! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reborn has a what?**

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully when a familiar pain hit his stomach. "Wake up, Loser Tsuna!" said Reborn as he jumped on Tsuna's stomach.

"Reborn is in an especially good mood today. I wonder what happened," thought Tsuna to himself. "Wait..." Tsuna suddenly remembered what had happened last night.

Sudden Flashback

"Tsuna tomorrow a very important-" started Reborn as he prepared for bed.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Tsuna shouted. "Anything that Reborn deems as important must have to do with the Mafia and I want nothing to do with that!" He thought to himself. "UPH!" The sound of Reborn hitting Tsuna's head echo through the room.

"You dare interrupt me?" Reborn asks as he continually hits Tsuna.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, alright!" Tsuna shouts.

"Now as I was saying. There will be important people coming tomorrow. You will meet my..." Reborn suddenly stopped. Just as Tsuna was wondering what was going on Reborn started to snore. Dumbfounded, Tsuna decided to just go to bed.

Time skip back to the present

"Oh, so that must be why Reborn is in such a great mood. It must be because of his guest. Man, I'm getting scared. Nope nope it's too scary anyone Reborn deems as important must be scary," Tsuna thought to himself. "Better avoid the surprise guest and Reborn too for that matter. I really don't want to know!" Tsuna rushed to get changed and out the door before Reborn could finish the talk they started last night. He raced out the door and down the street. After a short while he was tired and stopped running, looking around to see if Reborn had followed him.

"Good morning 10th!" said Gokudera with his usually enthusiasm. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Oh, ah nothing," Tsuna responds. He sighs in relief. "Apparently he didn't follow me." Thought to himself.

As the two start off to school, Reborn looks up from his breakfast and says, "That's right! I forget to remind Tsuna that they will be here today. Oh well, guess he will have to find out himself." And with that Reborn returns to his breakfast as Tsuna comes closer and closer to "Them."

The classroom as school starts

Tsuna had been leisurely talking to Gokudera and Yamamoto when the teacher walked in. "Class may I have your attention. We will be having two new transfer students as of today."

"Oh, umm sorry," said one of the new students as she walked in. "It seems that my friend run off I will search for her later." Her tone was apologetic as she reassured the teacher that she was responsible for her friend and would get her later. "Not to mention," she thought to herself, "there is no way that she would listen to anyone else."

"Well then, for now I will introduce you. Everyone this young lady is Annalisa, she and her friend both come from Italy. They both will be in our class as of today," said the teacher.

"Nice to meet you!" said the girl cheerfully and with a sweet smile. She was a short girl with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and straight, black hair in a high ponytail about shoulder length long. She wore the school's normal outfit, a white button down shirt with a blue sweater and tan skirt. With her hair up everyone could see her seven piercings, four on the left (one was a cartilage) and three on the right. And finally a chain on her skirt.

Normally, Tsuna would be scared of her type. A girl with multiple piercings and a chain; but unlike Gokudera who dressed similarly, this girl was nice and put out a cheery aura. She had an odd mixture of cute and cool at the same time. "She is pretty, but I have Kyoko!" Thought Tsuna to himself. As he looked around he had to sigh. At least half the boys were already in love with her. He just had time to think, "Oh boy!" when he's eye caught Yamamoto. His friend had a blank stare in his eyes. His jaw half open and the hand his head had been in previously was now left forgotten, laying on his desk. "Wow!" thought Tsuna. "I have never seen him like this before. As far as I know he has never paid attention to any girl before." He sneaked a look at Gokudera, but he was as indifferent as always. That is until he saw Tsuna looking at him, then he waved furiously at him and smiled. Tsuna didn't pay much attention to the new girl, anyone that pretty and popular would have nothing to do with him. Yamamoto and Gokudera maybe, but certainly not him. He had gone back to uselessly staring at the problems in his math book, he would never get them, when he felt all eyes on him. He looked up slowly dreading that what he had guess was about to happen. She couldn't be connected to Reborn, right? As he looked up his eyes met the smiling eyes of none other than the new girl.

"Hi! As the teacher said my name is Annalisa. You must be Tsuna! Reborn told me all about you! It's nice to finally met you!" she said in a cheer and sweet tone. Every one of the guys were staring holes in Tsuna's head. He wanted to cry.

Yamamoto looked slowly back and forth between the two of them, then laughed. "Haha! How interesting! You know that kid at Tsuna's house?" apparently he had gotten over his love-spell, but not completely for he still had a slight blush.

"Yup, let me guess. That laid-back personality and height, not to mention the athletic look, you must be Yamamoto, right?" said Annalisa happily, like it was a game of guess who.

"Haha! Your right! How did you know?" asked Yamamoto truly interested.

"Hehe! Reborn told me about all of you!" said Annalisa laughing.

"Hey, don't act so friendly with the 10th got that? Stupid woman!" said Gokudera roughly.

"That's rude! You can't talk to girls like that okay, Gokudera? You will never get a girl like that!" she said as if she were his mother scolding him.

"Wha?!" Gokudera was a little taken aback at that scolding, he was slightly blushing.

"Haha!" Yamamoto just kept laughing.

"Um, how did you know it was me?" asked Tsuna sheepishly.

"Hm? Oh that was easy. You look just like Dino when he was Reborn's student!" she said.

"Dino?!" thought Tsuna, but before he could ask her about it the teacher objected.

"Alright! That's enough. Annalisa, can you please sit down so that we can start our class?" asked the teacher in a somewhat annoyed tone and pointing to the empty desk in the back of the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just so excited to finally met Tsuna!" she said happily. Tsuna got more heated stares. "Can you please trade seats with me?" she asked the guy sitting next to Tsuna. He willingly agreed. "Thank you! Yay! Now I get to sit next to Tsuna!" Tsuna could have groaned.

"What did you do that for?" asked a guy in the class who was sitting next to the guy who moved. "Now we may never get a chance with her!" He exclaimed madly.

"Hey! You try saying no to her!" said the guy who moved defensively. Annalisa ignored both of them. The teacher cleared his throat and started class begrudgingly.

At lunch time

All the guys were swarming Annalisa, she didn't look comfortable. She suddenly got up apologizing to the guys and came towards Tsuna. "Oh no... not again!" Tsuna complained mentally.

"Tsuna can I eat with you there's something I want to talk to you about," she said. Her tone had turned serious. Tsuna found it peculiar and agreed. "Oh and invite Yamamoto and Gokudera too please," she was polite, but Tsuna could tell that she was not to be opposed. "I will met you boys on the roof in a few minutes. I still need to find my friend. I was too lenient with her." that last line was delivered with a sigh, it was almost like she was talking to herself. Tsuna didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't like it," said Gokudera.

"Why not? It sounds interesting!" Yamamoto said happily. He sounded back to normal, but Tsuna could detect the little awkwardness in his tone and appearance. Tsuna tried to break up the fight that Gokudera wanted to start with Yamamoto and they all three headed for the roof.

Annalisa on the roof

"I already know your there. There's no point in hiding," Annalisa had the stern tone of a mother lecturing her daughter.

"Man! you are the only one who could have talked me into this!" said a younger girl angrily as she leaned against the wall completely hidden by the shadows. "I don't even what to be here in the first place!" She complained. She was short with a strong built and pale, white skin. She had brown hair with red highlights and sharp, hazel eyes. She wore the school's typical uniform, a ring of a simple silver band, and a necklace. It was a plain necklace with a simple red stone on it. The stone was rough around the edges. She was pretty and sharp. She was wearing a cap that pulled back her hair. Like her friend with her hair away from her face one could see her piercings. She had two on each side.

As the girl was about to complain Annalisa cut her off, "Ash! You will listen and obey the rules of this school! Do you hear me?! I know that you are mad about leaving home, but that does not excuse bad behavior do you understand me?!" She gave the younger girl a look that meant "you do not defy me!"

The other girl slumped a little and thought to herself, "Darn! She must have heard about _that_ already. I thought that I handled it."

"Yes I did hear about it," it was as if Annalisa could read minds!

Ash spat, "It's not like I started it! That jerk was _totally_ asking for it! he-"

"ASH!" said Annalisa in a tone that warned of impatience.

"Alright! But just cuz it's you senpai!" said Ash.

"Thank you," Annalisa's smile came back then, and she affectionately rubbed the younger girls head. (Annalisa was the only one who would dare do something like that) "We will talk about this later, but as long as you understand no harm no foul. Remember, I love you and want the best for you!"

"Yeah I know. I love you too senpai!" Ash was a little embarrassed at the compliment, but was exceedingly happy at getting it at the same time.

"We are here on a very important mission, don't forget!" warned Annalisa.

"Wait what mission again?" asked Ash causally.

"I know you want to know very badly what this mission is, Ash. But you won't get the better of my by trying to trick me into telling you," said Annalisa just as causally.

"And I thought I could get her," thought Ash.

"You need to train more if you thought that would work."

"I hate that creepy mind reading ability she has!" Annalisa just started to laugh at this point. Just then the two heard sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs to the roof. Ash tensed preparing herself, but Annalisa put her hand up in the "Stop" gesture and said that she was expecting them. Ash relaxed a little. Then the door opened and three young guys stepped out. One was tall and athletic looking, but Ash thought that he had a stupid look on his face. "He would have been good looking if he didn't have that stupid way of grinning and that laid back appearance," she thought to herself. She also didn't like the way he was looking at her senpai. "Senpai is pretty, even I think so, but I haven't met a guy yet who is worthy!" She though stubbornly. Next in the middle was a short guy that looked nervous. "I bet anything that he has a nickname like loser or geek," she continued to critic. The last guy was her favorite. He wasn't quite as good looking as the guy she met earlier that day, but he was good. He wore a scowl and had the delinquent appearance to match. "This guy would be fun to tease," she thought.

"Thank you for coming," said Annalisa in her usual nice voice. "I will introduce everyone. Everyone, this is Ash. Ash this is Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera. They are in Reborn's care."

"Ah! So that's why we are here," Ash thought, "something about my senpai's-"

"How do you know about all of us and Reborn?" asked Gokudera rudely. Ash had to laugh. The three guys just looked at her wondering what was going on. Finally Ash had calmed down, "Stupid, Annalisa is Reborn's older sister!" she said. This shocked all the guys.

Tsuna was the most shocked, "R-Reborn has an older sister?" he stuttered. Thoughts started to run wild in his mind. He pictured Annalisa age 6 holding a baby in one hand and a gun in the other hiding on a shadowy building at night. "Hush! We might be discovered!" said a young Annalisa to a baby Reborn as she pressed herself against a wall. Gokudera interrupted his crazy delusions.

"Wait 10th she could be trying to trick us. I've never heard of Reborn having a sister." said Gokudera glaring at Ash and Annalisa.

"She is telling the truth. It was keep a secret for a while, only a few know the truth. But you could ask Reborn or Dino if you still don't believe me. I hear you guys are close to both right?" Annalisa said.

"You know Dino?" asked Tsuna remembering what she had said earlier about him.

"Yeah, Reborn trained me and him together. It's embarrassing to say, but I am no match for Reborn. He had to teach me everything I know," Annalisa admitted. "But man, I thought I told Reborn to tell you so that this didn't happen!"

"Oh!" Tsuna said remembering Reborn's good mood and the important people that were coming. He explained about this to everyone and Annalisa nodded.

"That sounds just like him to fall asleep in the middle, then forget about it." she said a little irritated. "I bet that when you ask him about it he will put the blame on someone else too!"

"HAHA!" laughed Yamamoto. "That sounds just like the kid! Who knew that he would have such an interesting sister!"

"Hey! I'm watching you! Hands off my senpai!" yelled Ash angrily. Yamamoto just keep laughing and said that Ash was interesting too. As they were talking everyone but Tsuna felt something coming towards them.

"Get down!" yelled Annalisa as she tackled Ash who was trying to find out where that feeling was coming from. At the same time Gokudera and Yamamoto both shielded Tsuna who was confused.

"Very good!" said a familiar voice to all, "I see that you have met up with my sister!"

"Reborn!" everyone shouted.

"So, then Annalisa really is your older sister?" asked Tsuna.

"Yup!" stated Reborn, "now you all need to go back to class. I'm your home tutor you know." he said as Tsuna started to protest. Reborn stopped Tsuna's complaint about how there where more important things to talk about with a kick to the face. The three boys started to leave, Ash was hanging behind until she was sent away by Annalisa. Soon it was only brother and sister left on the roof top.

"Fine group you have. I sense strong power from them all,"said Annalisa.

Reborn smiled, "What do you think of them?" he asked.

"Ryohei is strong if anything, Yamamoto is a natural born hitman I agree, Gokudera is loyal that could come in handy, Hibari is the only one I have not met yet. From what I have observed though, he is the strongest. And last but not least, Tsuna he has the heart of a leader," Annalisa commented.

Reborn smiled obviously proud, "So the information I asked you to investigate?"

"I confirmed that they will pick two different contestants, I don't know why the 9th changed his mind to Xanxus though," Annalisa sighed.

"Do you know when they will be here?" Reborn asked concerned.

"I would say three months tops," she answered. "This doesn't look good brother. I came because I think we can be of service."

"That being said I don't sense any progress in your student," Reborn said.

Annalisa sighed again, "I love the girl and want her to be strong, but for that to happen she needs an awakening. She does not have the right mind set yet. Anything I teach her will fall on waste lands."

"You have grown," said Reborn, "That is the correct answer." Annalisa smiled, Reborn would forever see her as the little girl who still needed his help with everything. "Now go on to class," continued Reborn. "We will talk more later." She listened to him and left with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

The school day was a normal one. Tsuna barely got through math, literature, etc. just like usual. The new students had to borrow books from the people close to them. Tsuna shared his with Annalisa unwillingly, she had insisted on them sharing. Like the guys in their class didn't hate him enough already. Ash sat next to Annalisa, some guy moved seats for her, and shared texts books with the guy next to her. Tsuna thought the guy was going to faint, though Ash looked indifferent if not a little annoyed. After school was over, Reborn met Tsuna, Gokudera, Annalisa, and Ash outside their classroom, Yamamoto had club activities.

"Were you two thinking of joining any clubs?" he asked.

"Hmmm well I was maybe thinking the kendo club," said Annalisa thoughtfully. "What about you? The same I assume," she continued turning to Ash.

"You know as well as I do senpai that I will do anything you do," answered Ash.

"Alright," said Reborn. This was no surprise to him. After all, they were both accomplished in Kendo. "Why don't you two show them around the campus," he told Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Oh um alright," Tsuna answered.

"I don't trust them 10th, but if you are going then there is no way I will leave you alone with them," Gokudera answered grumpily. The two guys showed them around. They took them to all the clubs: the gymnastics, volleyball, kendo (they both got an application form here), and everyplace else. When they got to the boxing club they met Ryohei.

"OH IT'S YOU!" he shouted.

"You know Annalisa and Ash?" asked Tsuna confused.

"Nope! Just the first girl! She met me yesterday morning while I was on a jog!" he replied. Annalisa said that she had tried to met all of Tsuna's family, but hadn't met Hibari yet.

"NEVER MIND THAT! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted at them.

"Sorry, but I think we will join the kendo club," said Annalisa regretfully. "But it was nice seeing your club. It is extreme!"

"THANKS TO THE EXTREME!" he yelled.

"Hey! don't get your hopes up 'extreme' idiot! Sempai is nice to everyone!" Ash spat back.

"Come now Ash," Annalisa said gently. "Let's be nice. I like this place, it's very fun!"

"Fine! I think that your club is very strong. There happy?" said Ash with lacking enthusiasm.

Lastly they visited the baseball club. There they met Yamamoto. "Hey everyone! What's up?" he asked in his usual high spirits, though he still sounded a little awkward around Annalisa.

"Nothing, Tsuna and Gokudera were just showing us around. This is the last stop, we visited all sorts of places, like the gym, the boxing club, everywhere really," replied Annalisa.

"How fun!" he said. Just then he was called back, he said that he was sorry that he couldn't give them the grand tour. Annalisa said that it was alright.

Ash glared even more fiercely than usual and said, "I'm watching you buddy!" in a not too gentle tone. With the last stop on the tour done everyone decided to go home.

"By the way, where are you two staying?" asked Tsuna.

"I was wondering that myself," said Gokudera.

"Oh, Reborn said that we were staying with Tsuna," Annalisa said confused.

"Eh?! with me?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Of course," Reborn said popping up out of nowhere like usual. "Why would I let my sister and her student stay anywhere else? It's common curtsey," answered Reborn.

"Not if it's someone else's home. That's just rude!" Tsuna thought. "But it's useless to argue with him. I just hope it's okay with Mom."

"Wait, Ash is Annalisa's student?" he asked out loud.

"Why do you think I only listen to her and call her senpai, loser Tsuna?" asked Ash in a 'well duh' tone (she had found out that she was right about his nickname).

"Why must I be insulted? It's like there are two Reborns!" thought Tsuna.

"Although not as strong as me, my sister is strong. She is worthy to teach another," answered Reborn. Annalisa just smiled and made the peace sign with her fingers.

"I don't like it! About the sleeping arrangements, not the student thing, though I have my doubts about that too!" yelled Gokudera. Ash glared at him, she did not like the disrespect to her senpai.

"As for strength she could beat you in no time flat. As for the sleeping arrangements do you want to sleepover then to make sure everything is alright?" asked Reborn causally. "You will have to share a room with them, but you can't be too selfish I guess, huh?"

Gokudera blushed, "I'm good; sorry, 10th."

"It's not your fault," said Tsuna. With that settled the three students and Reborn said goodbye to Gokudera and headed home. It turns out that Reborn had told Tsuna's mom about Annalisa and Ash. She had prepared a separate room for them.

"It's nice to finally met Reborn's sister and friend!" she said cheerfully.

"The pleasure is all ours. Thank you for taking care of us and all you have done to care for my brother," Annalisa said politely.

"Oh what a nice sister you have Reborn! And don't think too much of it, thanks to Reborn my Tsuna has been doing better in school!" she said happily. After a good meal and bath the two girls said good night and retired to their room.

"So, want to finally tell me what this mission is all about? I bet is has something to do with Reborn, right?" asked Ash seriously.

"It is not time for you to know yet," answered Annalisa in a gentle motherly voice. "And we still need to talk about your encounter," she continued.

"Oh, I thought you forgot," Ash answered slowly averting her eyes.

"Nope, now what did I tell you before coming here?" asked Annalisa in scolding mode again.

"to not mess with a dude named Hibari," answered Ash sullenly. "But that guy totally asked for it!"

"It doesn't matter. You directly went against what I told you! I thought you had more self-control than that!" She rebuked.

"But his underlings started it, _I_ was just finishing it! I was just sitting on the roof minding my own business when a guy with a weird hair-do and a bunch of goons walked in and _told me_ to leave or they would punish me. I mean do they _own_ the roof? And WHAT is with their attitudes? _Really_? Who do they think they _are_? I thought to myself, doesn't matter I'll knock them down a peg or two if they attack me! _They_ were the ones who attacked _first_! So, I did the whole_ idiotic school_ a _huge favor_ and punched the crud out of 'em!"

Then another weirdo-this one with a cape-_arrogantly_ told me that he would _bite_ me to death! And then had the nerve to call me a _herbivore_! I DON'T EAT GRASS! That creep was _asking_ for it! It was all going well till that loser hit my hand!" explained Ash holding up a newly bruised hand. "And it was my _right_ hand! How does he think I can write and do school work now!" she said a little too smugly.

"_Really_, you are going to argue about going directly against what I said with a childish '_he started it!_' approach? And you are still doing your homework!" said Annalisa with a sigh, but non the less taking out the first aid kit in her backpack and wrapping Ash's hand (Annalisa also wanted to be a nurse, so she always practiced on the never unwounded Ash). Ash looked dejected and muttered to herself something about being about to handle him.

"I knew that your personality would clash with his that was why I said to stay away, and you got hurt! You are luck that he didn't do further damage,"said Annalisa in a weird mix of worry and anger.

"I would like to see him try to do worse!" exclaimed Ash.

"Ash," Annalisa said in her dead serious voice. She didn't scream, no she rarely screams, but this tone meant not to push her.

"Okay... I'm sorry," said Ash genuinely sorry. She really hated it when senpai was mad at her.

Annalisa sighed, "I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you!" She rubbed Ash's head while talking.

"Hehe!" Ash smirked.

"You!" started Annalisa, but shook her head and changed the topic, "So what are your first impressions of Tsuna and his family," she asked instead.

"Hmmm I think Tsuna is a wimp and needs to man up. He has to protect what he values with his own hands, and not depend on his friends all the time. Though I do sense that he is strong when he gets serious. Gokudera is to narrow minded, but his loyalty is necessary. Ryohei is an idiot! But he is at least a strong idiot. Yamamoto and Hibari I both hate (senpai laughed here), but they are probably the strongest. Yamamoto is too nice, and Hibari is just a stupid jerk!"

"Haha! Personal feelings aside I agree with you," Annalisa said laughingly. "Looks like my student fancies someone. Though she hasn't noticed. Everytime she talks about Hibari she shows the most emotion, well maybe excluding when she talks about me," she thought to herself.

"Be careful senpai I think that some of these guys like you a little too much!" said Ash with the uttermost seriousness.

"Haha!" Annalisa laughed. "You know as well as I do that if push comes to shove I can take care of myself, but I appreciate your concern for me. Personally, I find the guys around here interesting, never a dull moment. Especially-" She didn't finish for she was lost in train of thought.

"What?! Annalisa finds a boy interesting? This has never happened before! Wha?!" Ash was alarmed. "So um who is it?" she asked uneasily.

"Hmm?" Annalisa sounded distracted. "Yamamoto... you don't find him interesting too?" Ash shook her head no.

"That baseball guy?" she thought.

"Hmm interesting," said Annalisa still sounding distracted. After that they decided to go to bed. They did have a long day after all.

In Tsuna's room

Tsuna lay quietly in bed, deep in thought. "Bad things happen when losers try to think about deep things," said Reborn without looking up, but continuing to get ready for bed.

"Reborn?" asked Tsuna.

"What?" answered Reborn absentmindedly.

"Earlier you said that Annalisa was really strong and that she could beat Gokudera up easy. She also told me that she is from Italy and that she was also a Vongolia hitman. Ash says that she is one of the best. If she is so strong and important, then why is she here?" Tsuna asked deep in thought.

Reborn smiled. Tsuna was showing more signs of hyper intuition, "All of that is true. My sister is a strong and important Vongolia hitman. She is here because I asked her to come."

"Why did you need someone as important as that?"asked Tsuna. He sounded worried.

"Like I said because I asked her too, listen when someone is talking loser Tsuna," said Reborn as if that answered everything. Tsuna sighed. There is no point in arguing with him, when Reborn is like this. They went to sleep.

The next morning was Saturday, so no school. Tsuna had sleep in late and was relaxing by reading manga. Annalisa had volunteered/dragged Ash with her to help Mom with the shopping, the kids went with them for the treats, and Reborn was no where in sight. Tsuna was having a great time slacking off and doing nothing, when the door bell rang. He sighed and got up reluctantly to answer the door.

"Hai hai! I'm coming!" He yelled and answered the door. Standing there was Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tsuna surprised.

"We came to see if the new chicks did anything to you 10th!" exclaimed Gokudera with true concern and earnest.

"Yup! We were curious about them," continued Yamamoto.

"Well, I'm fine. The girls are really polite and Mom loves them. They helped with dinner and the clean up, and even went shopping with her today. Annalisa is really sweet and helped convince Reborn to give me a day off. She even likes playing with Lambo and I-pin. Ash can be a little rough around the edges, but I saw her give a stray cat some milk. That was nice of her," said Tsuna.

"I don't know," said Gokudera skeptically. "I still don't trust them."

"Now now Gokudera. I think they are both nice girls and that we should get along with them because they are Reborn's and Tsuna's friends! I like Annalisa. Oh, and Ash too," Yamamoto said cheerily.

"They haven't given me a reason to trust them yet!" yelled Gokudera.

"How about not killing your _precious_ 10th in his sleep? _That_ good enough for you?" asked Ash abruptly. There she stood with attitude, and arms crossed fulled with grocery bags. The group that had gone shopping was just getting back.

"Why you! Stupid woman! How dare you!" Screamed Gokudera reaching for his dynamite.

"Bring it on Stupidera!" (She also found out his nickname) She yelled just as defiantly, taunting him.

"Haha! You two are so alike! It's like the male version of Ash! But you two shouldn't fight, and Gokudera you need to be nice to girls," scolded Annalisa.

"Huh?!" They both yelled and spun around to face her.

"Haha! Your right! How interesting!" Yamamoto laughed with her.

"HAHA! The GREAT Lambo is here!" shouted Lambo. He walked straight up to Gokudera and Ash and demanded, "If you don't want to get on my bad side, which is scary, give me candy!"

"Shut up! Stupid cow!" they both yelled, then looked at each other and glared.

"Wow! It's like they are the same person just in different genders!" Annalisa reveled in her realization. Yamamoto nodded his head and agreed with her.

"But you two need to be nice to Lambo. He is only five," said Annalisa as she scoped up the crying Lamb to comfort him.

"Oh friends?! Tsuna why have you not invited them in yet?" asked his mom in a disappointed tone. Tsuna had been shocked silent by the sheer stupidity of this conversation.

"We just got back from shopping and were about to cook dinner. Do you two want to stay and eat with us?" continued Tsuna's mom.

"Yes Ma'am!" Said Gokudera.

"Yes please, if that wouldn't be a problem," said Yamamoto.

"Oh no! We forgot to get the laundry detergent!" exclaimed Tsuna's mom in distress.

"Oh, I will get it!" said Annalisa happily.

"No, I can just wait. We don't need it tonight," said Tsuna's mom.

"It's alright I have an errand to run anyways!" Annalisa said cheerfully. Tsuna's mom agreed reluctantly and Annalisa was off. Much to the disappointment of Ash and Yamamoto. And with that Tsuna's only day off ended with a loud dinner and the beating up of Lambo by Ash and Gokudera. They did it when Annalisa wasn't around, but got scolded by her again anyways (Lambo told on them).

As the night drew to an end Reborn made a sudden appearance and took Yamamoto aside and said, "Yamamoto I have a favor to ask..." Later, when Tsuna had finally noticed Reborn again he asked him where he had been. Reborn answered, "I was talking to someone." After that Reborn wouldn't answer anymore questions.

While Annalisa was on the errand

"This should be the place," thought Annalisa to herself as she entered a room in the school building. It was a plain room with a couch and a desk with a boy doing paper work on it. The boy looked up at her.

"Hi! I am one of the transfer students. I am here to apologize on account of my friend. I hear that she was a little rough on your friends. Sorry!" she said.

"What friends do you speak of? I only have underlings. But no matter, it was nothing to stomp on that pest," he said coolly with a smirk and mean glint in his cold eyes.

"Hibari Kyoya, just as deadly and cold as Reborn said," said Annlisa turning serious herself. "No wonder you are the strongest person of Tsuna's family."

"I don't recall joining them. Only the weak flock together. But this is interesting, you know the baby?" his voice held cruel amusement, and his eyes looked her over with new found interest.

"Yup, that baby is my brother," said Annalisa, "but I am here to discuss the issues my student has caused you."

"Are you strong?" he asked ignoring the previously stated sentence.

"That depends on your definition of strong," answered Annalisa calmly. She had meant to scout him out and solve the problems that Ash created, not make more. But Hibari only smiled and was up in a flash. He charged at her with lightning speed, but Annalisa was prepared. She blocked both tonfas and sighed. She gently put down the detergent in her hands. Hibari continued to attack.

As they fought Hibari smirked, "You are strong, you do not disappoint."

"Um, glad to hear it, but I came here about Ash," said Annalisa. She wanted to go home and eat dinner. She didn't find fighting fun. Hibari just ignored her and kept fighting ferociously.

Annalisa sighed, "If you want to fight me for real we need to discuss this. If we reach an agreement, then I will fight you for real at a later time."

"I don't like it, but I know she is holding back. Even though I have been attacking her to get a serious response," thought Hibari. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

"Great! Here's a little reward/something to look forward to!" said Annalisa as she completed a swift move that knocked both of his tonfas to the ground. There was silence as the echo of them was heard skidding across the floor to the opposite side of the room.

Hibari smiled, "This will be fun!" he thought to himself.

**So, I am dying to know what everyone thinks of the girls. Please please please tell me what you think of my characters and story. I really want opinions!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Seeds of Romance**

The school day had passed by uneventfully. Annalisa and Ash were just on their way to club activities when a perfect approached them. Ash watched his approach with open disgust and distaste, and she would have attacked the stupid perfect if only senpai weren't here. As if sensing that very thought Annalisa looked down at her with a look of caution. Her look easy to understand, "disobey this time and there _will_ be penalties to pay."

The perfect walked up to them nervously, but recovered after a warm smile and greeting form Annalisa. "I am here on behalf of Hibari-san to demand that Ash-san join the disciplinary committee, we are low on members right now," he said.

"_Demand_? Demand _me_? Really? What _idiot_ in his right mind would ever-" started Ash with attitude.

"She would love to. Thank you for the offer!" Finished Annalisa. Ash stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at her. "This will be wonderful reconciliation for the damage she has so recklessly caused," she explained calmly and sent Ash another look like, "This will also be an appropriate punishment."

"Oh, but I am already in a club, sorry!" said Ash sounding anything but sorry.

"That's okay! I'm sure that the Kendo club will understand. I will explain it to them," Annalisa said with a smirk. "This will get her closer to that Hibari fellow. Hehe!" Annalisa thought to herself.

"but what about-" Ash's tone was urgent and serious, but again she was cut off by Annalisa.

"don't worry about me! I will be just fine!" Annalisa seemed to be in exceptional high spirits  
today.

So, the perfect dragged Ash away as she grumbled about only doing it because of senpai/yelling that she would met Annalisa after practice to go home with her. Annalisa just smiled and waved, while thinking to herself, "Hehe! I feel like cupid!"

After a long, hard Kendo practice a nice, warm shower was the best. Annalisa felt refreshed as she walked out of her shower. Suddenly she heard a bunch of the female members screaming, she raced to the scene to find out what was going on. She expected to see trouble, and what she saw wasn't far from it. There in the door way stood the trouble, aka Yamamoto. The girl members had encircled him and were pelting him with questions "What are you doing here?", "Are you here to see someone?", and "Kya!" were all heard. Annalisa sighed at the commotion. She felt sympathy for him, he was obviously trying to meet with someone, so she decided to help him. He was standing there helplessly trying to answer their questions, when Annalisa said in a loud voice, "Alright, if you have time to chatter then you have time to help me clean up the rest of the club," all the girls complained, but did as she asked.

As Annalisa was turning, about to leave, Yamamoto jumped in front of her and said, "Oh wait! Um actually I'm here to see you Annalisa. Do you want to walk home with me?" he asked timidly with a light blush.

"Aw that's sweet of you! Did Reborn put you up to this? I'm sorry for the inconvenience,"she said gently, dismissing the idea.

"Figures I couldn't hide it. The kid did ask me too, but I was the one who agreed. I wanted to get to know you better," said Yamamoto sheepishly.

"Hmmm this is interesting, I wonder what I should do," she thought to herself. "Well, Reborn asked him to so he shouldn't be too dangerous. I don't sense any malicious intent either, and if necessary I could take him easy. This would also solve _that_ problem, not to mention I am curious about him too."

"Alright. Sounds fun!" she answered nicely.

"Great!" He said sounding genuinely happy as he lead the way out of the club.

Meanwhile with Ash

The perfect escorted her to a room in the building. It was a plain room with a couch and a desk that Hibari was currently working on. He was doing paperwork. He briefly looked up and then back down again as if to say that Ash didn't interest him. "How dare he do that! Oh he SO did that on purpose! And after he _demanded_ me to come here!" Ash thought seething.

"So what do you want me for?" She asked angrily.

He smirked, "Fill in for my subordinates that you injured, what else?"

He was testing her patience, but she put on a sneer and said, "Oh sorry! I would _love_ to help, but my right hand was damaged by an _idiot_! Can't help you! I am _oh so sorry_ and hope you accept my _deepest apology_!" She put real sarcasm in it and even bowed at the end to mock him.

He still had that confident smirk and answered, "Careful or I might just tell your precious senpai about your nasty behavior." Ash growled, he got her there. "You will be doing a perimeter scan," he continued and pointed to the guys at the door. The guys took a reluctant Ash to go do perimeter checks.

Ash stood "guarding" her area of the perimeter check. She sighed this was boring, how much longer did she have to do this? "Well I wouldn't have to do this if senpai didn't make me. Oh Shoot! Senpai! I have got to hurry!" She ran off abandoning her "post." Hibari was watching her silently from the window of the room he was working in. He had expected something like this, so he had situated her in a place that he could keep an eye on her.

Now back to Annalisa and Yamamoto

As they walked they made small talk about things like baseball, kendo, Tsuna, the other family members, Ash, and they exchanged stories.

"This is fun," thought Annalisa. "Not to mention it takes my mind off _that_." Just then she realized her mistake. As if on cue she suddenly noticed the darkness that surrounded them. It was closing in and swallowing her up. She also noticed that they were no longer on the road, but the short cut to Tsuna's house through the woods.

Yamamoto was talking when he looked over at Annalisa, he saw that she was slightly shivering. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he slide off his coat and put it around her, thinking she was cold. This shook Annalisa out of her panic attack. She was surprised at first, but trained to not react to anything suddenly in case of emergency, then she smiled up at him. The slight touch had pulled her out of her attack and reminded her that she wasn't alone. She felt warm inside and almost wished he would have keep his arms around her. Then she realized how weird that was and blushed.

"Thanks," She said with sincerity.

"No problem!" He said confused at her sincerity, but still happy none the less at her smile and return of cheery attitude.

Ash currently

Ash had started running home. The club members had said that senpai had already left with Yamamoto. That was her job! No one walked senpai home, but her. "I DO NOT APPROVE!" She yelled as she ran towards home. Soon, she saw them. Yamamoto was putting his coat around senpai! "That sly jerk!" She thought furiously, she didn't shout. That could scare senpai, who was scared of the dark. She poured on the speed when she suddenly tripped on a rock in the forest and started stumbling down the slight incline in the floor of the forest. On the way down, she made grunting noises for she was running into trees and getting whacked by things.

Back to Annalisa and Yamamoto

Just as Annalisa was pulled out of her fear, she heard a bunch of loud footsteps. She froze in fear, and started to shiver again. Yamamoto noticed, after finding her shivering he had made sure to pay more attention to her. He had also noticed the footsteps, but didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. He had come closer to her for she had stopped moving. Just then, a bunch of grunting noises were heard. This put Annalisa over the edge. She screamed and ran into Yamamoto's arms and hugged him tight. Yamamoto started blushing bright red, then realized what was going on. She was scared of the dark! He bent down, causing Annalisa to let go. She looked terrified. Then Yamamoto turned his back to her and put her on his back and picked her up. Giving her a piggyback ride. "Don't worry! I got you! I will protect you!" He said as he started back on their way. Annalisa was so relieved. She clung to him as she buried her face against his back and closed her eyes.

"Thank you!" She said. Yamamoto just smiled and continued to talked to her gently the whole way calming her nerves.

Back to Ash

When Ash finally reached the bottom of the incline, she had already fallen and gotten mud in her eyes. She was stubbing around blind, when she ran into a tree. "Ow! That hurt! I must have run into a tree!" Hibari who had caught up to her silently watched her and sighed silently. "What a pain!" He thought to himself. But however temporarily she was one of his men and he was the leader. He walked up to her. Suddenly the two heard Annalisa scream from directly behind them. Ash heard and turned running full force into Hibari who was standing directly behind her. "Ow! Must have been another tree! I'll try this direction next." Hibari just sighed again as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "AH! A PERVERT HAS CAPTURED ME! HELP! SENPAI!" She screamed.

"Good grief!" he thought. He dragged her all the way back to Namimori with him. She fought him the whole way there. When they got there he patched her up and gave her something to clean her eyes with. When she could finally see again she had braced herself and was ready to fight, and when she saw who it was she swung at him. He calmly dodged.

"Man! What a jerk if it was you this whole time you could have said something. Now, let me hit you just once!" She said blushing out of embarrassment, but trying to hide it.

"No," he said simply. He then walked away like nothing happened.

"What was that?" she thought to herself. "No time to be distracted, I have to go save senpai from that pervert Yamamoto!" She dashed off towards the house again.

"That girl never learns, but I guess that's what's interesting about her," thought Hibari as he assigned one of his men to follow her and make sure she got home safe.

Back to Annalisa and Yamamoto

As the two reached home, Yamamoto carefully let her down. Annalisa blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I must have scared you! This happens any time I am in the dark."

"Don't worry about it!" Answered Yamamoto smiling like usual. His smile was infectious, Annalisa slowly started smiling too.

"Well, thank you again! You really helped me out!" Annalisa said as she turned to enter the house.

Yamamoto stopped her by saying, "Wait, um do you think that I could possibly walk you home again? I know it was pretty rude and selfish of me to not notice. I'm sorry about that. I understand if you don't want to again, but I just had to at least try. I would kick myself about it later if I let this chance slip," he said sheepishly.

Annalisa was shocked, "That should be my line. I thought that you wouldn't want to be near me ever again. I probably freaked you out with my fear and stuff."

Yamamoto was shocked too, "Why would I not want to walk with you? I was surprised at first, but it was my fault for not noticing. And everyone has fears. Plus I said that I wanted to know more about you, and I found out tonight. Now, if you ever are scared you can count on my. I'll always come save you!"

Annalisa blushed, "Why would you go so far for someone you just meet?"

Yamamoto said, "Cuz we are family! Right?"

Annalisa laughed, "Yup, does that mean that I can call you Takeshi?"

"Course! I already call you Annalisa after all," said Takeshi laughing himself.

"Really thank you! You really helped me a lot! I would love to walk home with you anytime! Good night, Takeshi!" Said Annalisa. Then she turned and walked inside, leaving Yamamoto wondering what this lingering feeling in his chest was.

That night in Annalisa and Ash's room

"I WILL KILL THAT PERVERT YAMAMOTO!" Screamed Ash furiously.

"Don't worry about it," said Annalisa. "Takeshi was just taking care of me. I got scared and he comforted me."

"That is _my_ job! And _Takeshi?_ First name bases?!" Ash continued to yell. She said Takeshi like it left a bad taste in her mouth. Annalisa had to laugh. She diverted Ash by asking how the disciplinary committee was.

"Ugh! That jerk!" Ash was seething again. She told Annalisa all about her lame "post", nothing about her argument with Hibari, abandoning her post, or tripping and falling.

"Uh huh. Now want to tell me what really happened? No? Let me guess, you had an argument with Hibari, but he pulled the senpai card so you complied. Then you remembered me, abandoned your post and ran to the kendo club. Oh! I get it now! You were the noises we heard. You tripped and fell as you where chasing us. You scared me to death! Then Hibari came and picked you up, and patched you up. After that you ran home again, worried," said Annalisa laughing as she looked at Ash's stunned face.

"Not to mention the guy he sent to watch over you as you went home," Annalisa thought to herself. She had given the guard a heart attack by signaling okay to him when he thought that he was completely hidden.

"Wow! Spot on like usual!" thought Ash. Suddenly a thought acquired to her, she gasped.

"What?" asked Annalisa.

"Oh nothing," answered Ash with an obviously forced smile.

"She was never a really good liar, especially to me," thought Annalisa. "Oh well, it's probably something dumb like she just realized that she was the reason me and Takeshi got closer."

"I just realized that _I_ was the reason that Annalisa and Yamamoto got closer!" Thought Ash to herself. Annalisa watched as Ash went through the familiar process of frustration to depression.

"First she will bang her head against something," thought Annalisa as she watched Ash bang her head against her pillow. "Next she will stop suddenly, and curl up into a ball," Annalisa gazed on as Ash did just that. "The Depression corner strikes again," thought Annalisa.

"Alright time for bed! I'm sleepy," She said out loud. This brought Ash back. Both girls said good night and went to bed.

**Do you like my couples? Please tell me your opinion. I know I sound like a broken track, but only a few people have read this story so I am desperate for opinions. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Dreaded Math Test**

A month had gone by with nothing interesting happening. The guys, excluding Gokudera, had accepted the girls. The day started like any other. Annalisa had dragged Ash out of bed and to breakfast. They were about to leave, when Tsuna ran downstairs yelling, "I'm late! Reborn why didn't you wake me up?"

Reborn kicked Tsuna and said, "Loser Tsuna, you at least need to learn to wake up on your own!"

"He's right, Loser!" commented Ash. She had found his nickname of "Loser Tsuna" too long so she shortened it to "Loser" and refused to call him anything else, much to Gokudera's horror. Even Annalisa couldn't get her to call him anything else.

"Oh, leave him alone," said Annalisa. "He has matured a lot lately." Tsuna sighed. Ash and Reborn always picked on him, but Annalisa was so nice. She always tried to see the bright side of things.

"Plus if he is late enough on his own, then he will learn. It's the hard way, but it is a way to learn too!" she said.

"Or maybe not," thought Tsuna. He grabbed a piece of toast and the three left for school. On their way they ran into a familiar face.

"Good morning 10th!" A cheerful Gokudera met them.

"Hey Hayato!" said Annalisa cheerfully.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to 10th" said Gokudera, but he still let her call him Hayato.

"Sup, Stupidera?" asked Ash causally. She also refused to call Gokudera anything else, no matter how much Annalisa protested.

"GRRR!" Gokudera twitched with rage. "I told you to stop calling me that!" He screamed furiously.

"Now now! Let's all be friends!" said the ever cheery Yamamoto as he approached.

"Takeshi!" Said Tsuna and Annalisa.

"Mornin'," he said.

"hmph, Stupid baseball nut!" Said Gokudera. They chatted as they walked to school. They reached school and went to class. The group sit in class doing the usual. Tsuna just looked confused with the occasional glance at Koyko, Gokudera leaned back in his chair with his legs crossed on the desk looking indifferent with the occasional glance at Tsuna, Yamamoto napped, Annalisa took notes diligently and paid attention in class with the occasional glance at Ash to make sure she was behaving, and Ash alternated between doodling and taking notes depending on when Annalisa was looking at her. The teacher was in the middle of math when he started calling on people, first he called on Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi! Do problem 1 please," said the teacher. Tsuna groaned. He was completely lost!

"Um... 5?" he said sounding unsure.

"No, Tsunayoshi. The answer is 15. You must adding the formula after that," answered the teacher. Gokudera had been signing that the answer was 15, but was ignored. Ash had laughed when he got it wrong, and stuck out her tongue when Gokudera glared at her, but stopped when Annalisa gave a warning look at her. Annalisa gave Tsuna a reassuring smile. Yamamoto had woken up (thanks to Annalisa who had shaken him awake) and given Tsuna a look that said, "Sorry, but you will get them next time!"

"Alright, since you have decided to finally wake up and grace us with your presence, Yamamoto, you answer number 2," said the teacher. The class laughed.

"Oh sorry tech! Umm... I think its 9!" Guessed Yamamoto.

"Think? Come on Yamamoto! I know you can do it if you try!" Replied the teacher.

"Hmm... okay then I will go with 12," said Yamamoto.

"Good job! That's right!" Said the teacher. "See you can do it. You just need to pay attention and not nap in class."

"Right!" said Yamamoto. Gokudera just glared, then blew him off. Tsuna and Annalisa both told him good job, and Ash did too after a look from Annalisa.

"Gokudera you do number 3 please," said the teacher.

"53," answered Gokudera indifferently.

"Good job as always," said the teacher. Tsuna looked in awe at him, which made him blush. Yamamoto and Annalisa said good job as well, and Ash just looked indifferent.

"Ash answer number 4 please," said the teacher.

"7," said Ash just as indifferent as Gokudera.

"Very good!" said the teacher. Tsuna looked impressed with her as well, Yamamoto said good job, Annalisa beamed proudly and told her she was proud of Ash, and Gokudera looked indifferent.

"And lastly Annalisa will you please do number 5," said the teacher.

"Yes Sir, the answer would be 32," answered Annalisa.

"That's right! Good job! You guys did well, 4/5 isn't bad!" said the teacher. Tsuna was impressed with Annalisa, that problem was really hard. Gokudera looked slightly impressed, but hide it. Yamamoto told her that he was really astounded. She was humble about it. Ash bragged on her senpai like she herself was the one who solved the problem.

"I'm glad that you all did well, we will be having a test on this tomorrow," said the teacher. With that class was dismissed and it was lunch time.

"Oh man! I have no idea what we are doing! What am I going to do? I don't even want to think about what Reborn will do to me if I get another bad grade in math," thought Tsuna.

"So, do you want to have a study group then?" asked Annalisa as she causally came up to, then leaned against Tsuna. She was only a few cm shorter than him, so she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How do you do that?" asked Tsuna shocked.

"SHE IS PSYCHIC!" Shouted Ash completely convinced of the fact.

"Haha! I'm not that cool, but as they say a magician never reveals his secrets," said Annalisa as she winked and put her fingers to her lips in a "sh" sign.

"Hold it right there! If anyone should teach the 10th it should be me!" Yelled Gokudera.

"Alright Hayato! You want to come to Takeshi?" asked Annalisa.

"Haha! Sounds interesting! Sure!" answered Takeshi.

"Where should we have it?" asked Ash.

"At Tsuna's house of course!" Said Reborn as he popped up of nowhere.

"How did I know he would say that," thought Tsuna. "Wait, what are you doing here Reborn?" asked Tsuna.

"Cheeking up on my student of course," said Reborn. "Now let's all meet at Tsuna's house after school. Annalisa, Ash, and Yamamoto you all shouldn't have any club activities, right?"

"Yup," they all chimed in.

"Good then it's settled. See you all later," said Reborn as he left.

"Bye!" said everyone.

"I'm still worried. Yamamoto is in the same boat as I am, so I don't think he can help me much. Besides even if he got it enough to explain it to me, I can only imaging how he will explain it! Gokudera is smart, but I can't follow his theory teaching! I know! Annalisa and Ash are both smart, my only hope for a good grade is if either of them can teach! Man, my life would be so much easier if one of them could!" Thought Tsuna to himself. With that, the rest of the school day passed by normally and the group started for Tsuna's house.

"Alright Tsuna! What do you not understand?" asked Annalisa gently.

"Um, I really don't understand anything," said Tsuna sheepishly.

"Alright! Then we have our work cut out for us! How do you want us to do it? Do you want us the take turns and try to teach you?" She asked.

"Oh! Um, sure!" said Tsuna.

"Alright, who goes first?" asked Ash.

"I'll go first! I'm the boss's right hand man after all!" said Gokudera confidently.

"Wait, if it's Tsuna's right hand man who goes first than I should go first!" said Yamamoto happily.

"Okay, just do rock, paper, scissors for who goes first," said Annalisa. They did. Takeshi had rock and Gokudera had paper.

"Yeah! I win!" said Gokudera.

"Okay. How about we all have 15 minutes to teach him, that would even out to an hour," suggested Annalisa. Everyone agreed.

"Alright 10th!" Began Gokudera. He pulled up a giant board with diagrams, figures, tables, graphs, equations, and paragraphs of explanation. "First you must..."

As Gokudera talked Yamamoto whispered to Annalisa and Ash, "Gee, do you think he can get through that all in only 15 minutes?" Annalisa stifled a giggle and Ash sighed.

"Stupid baseball idiot! He is explaining it perfectly! I don't understand how Loser can be so stupid with this perfect tutoring!" said Ash.

"Wow, someone else actually understands Gokudera's teaching. And she called it perfect too! There goes my hope of Ash tutoring me in an understandable way," thought Tsuna. Takeshi laughed saying it was interesting. Gokudera just nodded, he and Ash shared a look of mutual respect, and moved on.

"While Gokudera certainly is teaching correctly, I think it might be a little too hard to follow if someone wasn't used to it," Annalisa said gently trying to not offend either side.

Before Gokudera could say something like, "You have a problem with my teaching!" Yamamoto held his hand up and said, "Oh, 15 minutes up! My turn!" Gokudera growled, then reluctantly let Yamamoto take over.

"Alright Tsuna," started Yamamoto cheerfully. "All you've got to do is think of passing a ball to the diamond for this problem, cuz that will remind you of the formula, and stealing a base for these problems, that will remind you of the other formula, and running the bases for this. See? Its' easy," smiled Yamamoto.

"I don't get anything he just said! How is that easy?" thought Tsuna. For the rest of the 15 minutes Yamamoto just made random sounds and hand gestures. Annalisa tried to help him, apparently should could understand that too.

"Well, he means that when the problem has the same Y X format, then this equation should be used," explained Annalisa.

"Exactly! You totally get me!" said Yamamoto smiling at her and gave her a high-five. Ash glared at him, but Yamamoto just shook it off. When Yamamoto's turn was up Tsuna had mostly gotten the hang of the concept, thanks to Annalisa. After Yamamoto it was Ash's turn, but she skipped saying that if he didn't understand how Gokudera explained it what made him think that she would waste her time. Last was Annalisa's turn. She was the best. She taught in an easy to understand way.

"Thanks, Annalisa! This is the first test in my life that I actually feel prepared for!" said Tsuna truly happy.

Annalisa smiled, "No problem! I'm glad to help. I know my brother can be a little hard to get used to!" she said.

Then Tsuna had a great idea. "Annalisa! Um, do you think you could tutor me?" he asked a little embarrassed. "I mean, you live here and all so it would be convenient and you explain things so easily," he continued.

"Well, we have been meaning to bring this up. Ash and I will be moving to an apartment soon," said Annalisa sheepishly.

"What?!" Explaimed all the guys.

"Oh, and I can tutor you whenever time allows!" said Annalisa cheerfully trying to change the subject.

"Wait! We aren't done on this topic yet. Are you moving out of town?" asked Takeshi a little too forceful.

"No, we are just moving out of this house. We have imposed on your hospitality too long," answered Annalisa. Ash just looked indifferent.

"But, two girls as young as you two living alone?" asked Takeshi still forceful.

"We will be alright! If it comes to it, we are both strong! And we aren't moving far," said Annalisa, in a calming tone to try and calm him down.

"What is this?" thought Tsuna. "It's like a lovers' spat!"

Yamamoto still didn't look convinced. Annalisa put her hand on his arm and said, "don't worry I know I can count on any one of you guys if we run into trouble."

She looked him straight in the eyes. He had a pained look in his eyes, but then slowly nodded his head and sighed, "Fine! Looks like I can't win against you!"

He looked at her seriously then, but before he could say anything she cut him off. "Don't worry about _that_. Ash will be with me!" She said cheerfully. Yamamoto was surprised, maybe she really could read minds, he was about to ask about her fear of the dark.

"Yeah! I have known senpai way longer than you! I can protect her!" said Ash glaring at him.

Yamamoto laughed, "Alright, I will leave her in your hands, but if there is any trouble-"

"Yup! We will call don't worry so much!" smiled Annalisa as she cut him off once again.

"So now that this is settled, do you guys mind helping us move?" asked Annlisa. "You did say that if we needed anything to ask," she said playfully. Yamamoto laughed and willingly agreed. Tsuna agreed too, he agreed to thank Annalisa for the help today. She said he didn't have too, but he insisted. Gokudera said he would if the 10th did.

"When are you moving?" this was the first time Tsuna had said anything. His tone was a little sad, Annalisa and Ash were like older sisters to him. Annalisa was always there for him when he needed her. She would do anything for him, from protecting him for bullies to comforting/treating him when he got hurt. And Ash was like the older sister who would make fun of him, but always be there when it counted.

Seeing this, Annalisa walked up to him and hugged him, holding his head against her, "don't worry! We will still be with you all the time. We are just going to sleep at a different place. We are old enough to take care of ourselves, that means that we are too old to be having sleepovers at a boy's house." The way Annalisa made it sound ridiculous, Tsuna had to laugh. "We finally got our stuff from Italy and will be moving into an apartment this weekend."

"How do you guy's pay rent and living expenses?" asked Gokudera.

"We have money. Senpai is not only a professional hitman with big pay, but she and Reborn come for a rich family," explained Ash.

"What about you?" Asked Gokudera.

"Well, I accompany Senpai on jobs. I also have some money because my family left it to me," said Ash. Before Gokudera could ask any more questions. Tsuna's mom came and said that it was dinner time and asked if Gokudera and Yamamoto would stay. They both said yes, and with that the conversation ended.

The next morning was the dreaded math test. Just before the test everyone went to encouraged Tsuna who was so nervous that he was about to pee his pants.

"Just remember this problem first base, this problem-" Started Yamamoto.

"10th don't listen to that idiot! All you have to do is remember..." As Gokudera went into a deep theological description (Ash was nodding) Annalisa came up and whispered to him, "Don't worry about it! You will do fine! Just remember all your friends and that should remind you of the answer one way or another!" Tsuna took a deep breath and nodded."Thanks everyone!" he said, and the test began. He started the test nervously. The first problem was hard, then he suddenly remembered what Gokudera had said about it and it looked easy to him. Next one was complex too, but Tsuna had Yamamoto's ridiculous explanation that helped him. The following problem was easy as well, Tsuna remembered because Ash had hit him for quote, "Getting something that simple wrong." The last question reminded Tsuna about Annalisa and what she said before the test. "Remember my friends, huh. It actually worked!" thought Tsuna to himself.

After the test was done and graded, everyone gathered around to see how Tsuna did. Tsuna nervously unfolded his test to reveal a grade of 75! The best grade he had ever gotten in math! Everyone cheered. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as he once again thanked everyone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Tsuna woke up, already dreading the day. Even though it was the weekend and there was no school, Tsuna was still depressed. Today was the day that Annalisa and Ash were moving. Tsuna sighed. "This is the _worst_!" he said to himself outloud.

Reborn hearing this, hit Tsuna in the head, "Are those ears just for show? Annalisa said that you didn't have to worry. You will still see them both. They will hang out here all the time and you'll see them at school. You will probably see them just as much as Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"He's right! I can't let my bad mood spoil the fun. Annalisa and Ash are looking forward to their new apartment. I have to be supportive!" Tsuna thought to himself. Determined to put on a brave smile Tsuna dressed and went down to join the others for breakfast. Annalisa was talking excitedly to Ash about something, and Ash was still trying to wake up. She was not a morning person. His mom was trying to keep it together for their last meal together with the girls in their house. The Annalisa went and hugged her. After breakfast, they said their goodbyes to Tsuna's mom. There was more crying and hugging, as well as lots of promises to come visit. Reborn, Tsuna, Annalisa, and Ash all set out to go to the girl's new apartment. On the way they met Yamamoto and Gokudera. The apartment was normal, a two bed room one bath room house. It had a nice modern kitchen and a big sized living room. There were a bunch of boxes laying around. Annalisa explained that the movers had dropped off their stuff minutes before they came. Everyone started in the living room and began to unpack. Gokudera pulled a wrapped picture out of a box. It had and odd shape so, he was curious. He unwrapped it and examined it. Yamamoto looked over his shoulder.

"What's this?" asked Yamamoto as Gokudera held up the picture. It was a picture of a very young Ash pouting and a young Annalisa laughing and putting her arm around Ash. Attached to it was an old shuriken. It was obviously well taken care of.

Annalisa laughed, "That was taken recently after we first met."

"I remember that," said Ash, she was smiling too. "That was the time that I challenged you to a duel, not only did you not take me seriously, but you totally beat me while holding back big time. I was so mad! But after you defeated me you gave me praise on my technique. I was too stubborn to admit it then, but I was really happy with the praise." The girls shared smiles, remembering the moment that the photo was taken.

"Haha! Yeah I remember. You were always an open book to read, even if you tried to hide it. You are still like that today!" said Annalisa laughing.

"And what is this?" asked Gokudera, he help up the shuriken. He was trying to hide his interest with a tone of indifference.

"That was my souvenir from when I first met senpai," explained Ash.

"How did you two met?" Asked Yamamoto, unlike Gokudera, his tone held obvious interest.

"Well, I first met Ash because Reborn sent me to scout her as a possible student. She was a stubborn one. Haha! I can still remember the defiant look on her small face, and the rebellious way she crossed her tiny arms. It was adorable!" said Annalisa like a proud parent. Ash blushed a little.

"All I really remember is how senpai kicked butt," said Ash.

"Huh?!" all the guys asked in unison. Ash explained how on their first meeting three guys attacked them and senpai took care off all three of them and protected the 6 year old Ash, all when she was 8. She also explained that senpai was the one who had given her that shuriken. It was Ash's first weapon and she took very good care of it.

"You were only 8?!" asked Tsuna shocked.

"Yup, by that time I had already been trained and was well skilled," said Annalisa humbly. She had interjected here and there trying to downscale what she did. Everyone was still really impressed. Yamamoto openly praised her, saying that she was awesome. Gokudera just shrugged it off, though he was obviously impressed.

"That's enough about our past. I am sure that tons more interesting things have happened to you guys," said Annalisa as she took the picture and shuriken gently placing them on a spot on a shelf. She admired it for a second more, then moved on. Everyone went back to unpacking. Many more things were uncovered as the group unpacked. The guys found out that the girls were otakus.

"I honestly don't know what is more surprising. The size of their collections, or the fact that they are otakus," thought Tsuna to himself. Annalisa was a little embarrassed, but Ash just laughed at their "stupid looks" when they found out. Next the Yamamoto came to a box marked with Annalsia's name on it.

"What's this?" wondered Yamamoto as he opened it. What he found inside were a bunch of blankets all neatly folded up. He just had time to think, "Huh?!" when Annalisa came by. When she saw what it was and who had opened it she blushed bright red.

"Oh, um sorry!" said Yamamoto as he folded the flaps to the box again. He was now embarrassed too.

Annalisa sighed, "Well, it's not like I could hide it forever. Someone besides Ash was bound to find out. You know how some people like stuffed animals? I love blankets. I love how soft they are." she said a bit embarrassed.

Yamamoto just smiled. Annalisa was about to get mad, who laughed at someone when they had just told you something personal about themselves, when he said, "Sorry, but I am glad that I found out! Just another thing that I now know about you!" Annalisa had to smile too. Meanwhile, Gokudera was unpacking something of Ash's when he found another collection of books. He was about to pass them off as more manga, when something caught his eye. One book cover was "The Secret to Exorcism." He was surprised, he looked at the others and they all had one thing or another to do with exorcism. Most where books that he had already read, she had an impressive collection though, but one was a really rare book that he had yet to read. He cracked open the book and stared to read excitedly.

"Whatcha doing Stupidera?" asked Ash as she walked in. when she saw the book he was reading she started to scream, "OH MY GOODNESS! HAVE YOU NOT READ THIS BOOK YET?!" Soon the two were bonding over the different spells, chants, and which ones were most efficient.

Later, when the whole group was working on the kitchen. Annalisa was trying to reach a cupboard, but was too short. "Here, I got it," said Yamamoto as he grabbed the plate in her hand, reached over her and put it up for her. "Did you want it here?" he asked.

"Yup! Perfect, thanks!" said Annalisa as she turned. When she turned they where facing each other really close, and they would have been nose to nose if Annalisa was taller. Both were a bit embarrassed and Yamamoto quickly stepped back awkwardly.

"al;ghe;awhfdklajfeiofhewoi;ajfdkl;jfa" said Ash. She was saying weird and random words, with varying tones and volumes. She had her hands in a position like she was praying. Gokudera just nodded his head solemnly.

"What are you doing?" asked Annalisa.

Ash pecked one eye open and glanced at Yamamoto, "Darn! It didn't work!" She exclaimed madly.

"I don't understand. You did it perfectly," said Gokudera as he put on his glass and consulted the books one in each hand, and his chart.

"Um, what were you trying to do?" asked Annalisa.

Ash looked at Yamamoto then hurried over to Annalisa and whispered to her, "I was trying to get rid of that evil spirit!" she said pointing subtly to Yamamoto. Annalisa laughed really hard, and rubbed Ash's head.

"Ugh, I wish you had out grown that habit of yours. You have done that since the time we first met," complained Ash.

"Haha! No matter how old you get, you will still be younger than me," said Annalisa cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it. Ash, why are you in the same grade as us if you are two years younger?" asked Tsuna for it had just dawned on him.

"Oh, that's right! How interesting," said Yamamoto. He looked like he tried to think about it, but then gave up. Gokudera looked impassive, but he was curious too.

"When I told her that we would be transferring, she said that she wouldn't be in any class besides mine. She said that if she wasn't there who would protect me, I protested but she was persistent. So, I just decided that it was alright to put her in our class but only if she kept her grades up," answered Annalisa with authority.

"Why does she call you senpai?" asked Tsuna

"Because senpai is the only one I respect, and _she_ can answer questions for _herself_," answered Ash defiantly and with that she walked out of the living room stubbornly to organize her room.

"I have also been wondering, you act like Ash's mom a lot. Is that because you are her teacher?" Gokudera took this opportunity of Ash leaving to ask more questions about her.

"But she doesn't act like the kid," pointed out Yamamoto.

"I act like her mom because her really mom asked me to look after her," answered Annalisa carefully, she knew it was a sore subject with Ash. She glanced quickly to make sure Ash was out of earshot. Ash was deep in thought over something and like she knew Ash would she saw Ash constantly caressing her necklace stone. Ash had a habit of doing that when she wasn't really paying attention.

"Her mom was a hitman from the Vongolia, but left to marry a normal person. She hide it well and the 9th helped her, but eventually they found her. She had met with Reborn to make arrangements for Ash and her dad, but when they came Ash's dad refused to leave her alone. He said that he was her husband and would do his best to protect her, even if he was weaker than her it was still his job to try. Naturally the 9th tried to help, but in the end the worst case scenario happened. Luckily, Ash's mom had an escape planned out. Before she vanished she gave Ash to me and Reborn. She told Ash that she would come back for her one day and gave her the necklace that she always wore as proof. Since then, Ash has never taken that necklace off, and to this day she still waits for her mom and dad to come and get her. Ash has never doubted that her parents would come and get her," Annalisa was about in tears as she explained this. Anyone could tell that she loved Ash like family. Yamamoto patted her on the head.

"Don't worry!" he said. "Anyone could tell that you treat her like family, and Ash knows that she is lucky to have you."

"Thanks," said Annalisa as she wiped her eyes and smiled up at him. He blushed mumbling something like no problem.

Just then Ash walked in asking Annalisa something, "Hey, senpai do you think I should move this-" She looked at Yamamoto standing above Annalisa and Annalisa wiping her eyes and screamed, "OH YOU ARE SO DEAD BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"No, Ash. I just remembered something sad, and like the wimp I am when it comes to sad stuff, I was trying not to cry. Takeshi just happened to be standing there," said Annalisa as she finished wiping her eyes. "See? All better." Ash didn't look convinced but could tell that Annalisa didn't want to be pushed for details. Instead she whispered to Takeshi that she was watching him when Annalisa wasn't looking.

"So, what were you saying?" asked Annalisa cheerfully as she got up and followed Ash out of the living room and to Ash's room.

This left Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto to their own thoughts. "Wow! I can't believe that Ash had such a bad past," thought Tsuna.

Later that day as they were still unpacking, Annalisa was off buying lunch for everyone, when Ash sighed, "Annalisa must have told you guys about my parents, huh? She is always the type to sympathize too much. She cries at that every time." Then she laughed at the looks of astonishment for the guys. "You know you guys have been extra nice to me in the last few hours, it's not that hard to tell what happened. But if you ask me senpai has it worse than me."

"What do you mean? I thought that she came for a rich family, wasn't she a carefree heirs?" asked Gokudera.

Suddenly everyone, even Tsuna, felt a murderous intent. All eyes turned as the group looked into the serious, blazing eyes of Reborn, "Don't you dare mention that in front of Annalisa do you understand me?" Reborn had a look that could kill, and it was pointed straight at Gokudera.

"She didn't have the past you think she did. Our parents hated her. My parents never wanted a girl, that was why I was always the favorite. It wasn't for a while that I realized it. One day our family ran into trouble, we lost almost all our money. My parents told me that they would take care of everything and I believed them. Later that day I overheard their conversation. They said that in order to get money quick they would sell Annalisa. They said that they never wanted a girl anyways. I was appealed. I went straight to her and told her, but she just smiled and told me that if it could help me that she would be fine being sold. I said that it wasn't fine and we ran away that very day. We ended up in the care of the 9th. I thought everything was fine, Annalisa was laughing more and we had tons of fun together. We were trained to be hitmen there. Obviously I picked it up quicker than her, and soon I was the one who tutored her. We went together so that I could train Dino, and we could still be together. I ignorantly thought that she was fine, till one day I found her talking to the 9th. She was cry and talking about how guilty she felt. She felt like it was her fault that I became a hitman. When I found out I tried countless times to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't be comforted. She still carries the guilt with her. The reason she always was smiling is because she wanted to give me another happy family to replace the one she believes she stole form me," said Reborn bitterly. Everyone was shocked, even Ash.

"Her own parents were going to SELL her?!" screamed Tsuna. "And it isn't even her fault!" he continued.

"That's enough!" Annalisa said in a firm voice. Everyone stopped to stare at her. She had come back in the middle of the story. She walked up and put her hand gently on Yamamoto's fist that was clenched and trembling in anger.

"I appreciate your anger, but I am no longer mad at them. Ash and I agree, we both think that revenge is the stupidest thing in the world," she continued. She walked up to Tsuna and looked him straight in the eye, "Tsuna I want you to listen to me, this is very important. Everyone on this earth has problems, but it is how one deals with them that makes them the person they are today. I chose to forgive myself and my parents everyday. It's something that I have to work at and chose. It isn't easy, fun, or something done quickly it's a process, but it made me the person I am today." Tsuna was shocked. He would certainly hate his parents if they did that to him. Annalisa just smiled at them all and said, "Thank you for all your concern though, and Reborn I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you." Suddenly Tsuna could see why Annalisa acted like a mother to everyone, she helped everyone because that was what she would have want someone to have done for her.

"Annalisa! I promise you that I will protect you! You don't have to carry the burden alone," said Tsuna in earnest. Annalisa turned to Tsuna confused, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she smiled a real smile, and with tears in her eyes said, "Yeah, I know you will! Thanks!" with that she hugged Tsuna.

"Oh, there is way too much crying! This is supposed to be exciting. We get our own place!" said Annalisa. The others just laughed and they all had a nice lunch. That day was filled with fun memories for all. Yamamoto laughing and joking with Annalisa, Gokudera and Ash brooding over Ash's collection of exorcism books to see what they did wrong, and Reborn kicking Tsuna for trying to act cool in front of the girls.

**Honestly I don't have a clue about exorcism. Why would I know? But if it bothers you that I don't know and just make up stuff, or if you actually know some stuff about it please tell me!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Guest and a Test of Courage?!**

One day after school the whole gang was going over to Tsuna's house to hang out. As they were walking to his house, Annalisa stopped and said, "Oh shoot! I forgot my notebook at the kendo club!" she sounded distressed.

"I'll go with you to get it," offered Ash.

"Really? Thanks! We will met you guys at Tsuna's house," said Annalisa as she and Ash took off towards the kendo club.

"I'm surprised her boyfriend didn't volunteer to go with her," stated Gokudera.

"GOKUDERA!" said Tsuna. He looked worriedly at Yamamoto to make sure he didn't take offense to the statement.

"Huh?! When did she get a boyfriend?" asked Yamamoto seriously. Gokudera just looked stunned.

"I was talking about- oh nevermind!" said Gokudera in frustration. Yamamoto just looked more confused then ever.

Tsuna just ignored them, "I should have known that something like this would happen. I didn't need to worry," he thought to himself. For the rest of the walk to Tsuna's house nothing happened, but when they opened the door to Tsuna's room they found a surprise. There sitting on Tsuna's bed was none other than Dino!

"Hey! What's up guys and little bro?" he asked with his usual good attitude.

"Dino!" said Tsuna. He was glad to see him. Tsuna liked Dino. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Dino's smile faded a little, "Actually I am here on official business. I hear that the assassin's shadow is in town. I came to get their help with something. I was wondering if you guys knew where they were."

"Assassin's shadow? That person sounds dangerous!" was Tsuna's first thought. "No, we don't know anyone as scary as that!" said Tsuna.

Dino laughed, "Sure, they sound scary, but if you get to know them."

"Geez, Dino can make friends with someone named the assassin's shadow. That's scary in a different way," thought Tsuna.

"Wait I have heard of that person," said Gokudera. "When I was back in Italy I heard rumors of a super secret hitman who was especially skilled. He got the nickname because he was good enough to even catch assassins off guard. I had only heard rumors, so I didn't pay much attention to it."

"Man, now I am glad that I don't know this person!" thought Tsuna. Just then the door opened and Annalisa and Ash walked in.

Annalisa took one look at Dino, screamed, and ran to him. Dino just laughed and caught her when she jumped into his arms. Everyone was surprised, but Ash who casually said hi to Romario who was standing in the shadows.

"DINO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Said Annalisa as she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Haha! I missed you too! what's up?" he said laughing as he put her in his lap and sat down.

"Romario! How are you? Has this clutz been causing you problems again?" asked Annalisa to Romario.

Romario just laughed, "No, he isn't that bad. But we all miss you, the boss especially. The guys keep asking when you and Ash will visit us next!"

Annalisa laughed too and said she would drag Ash with her next time they were around. The three guys just looked shocked. Ash noticing this, explained, "Senpai already told you idiots! She and Dino grew up together, they are basically brother and sister."

"Oh, yeah now that you mention it, I remember her saying that," said Tsuna. Gokudera was indifferent, the only reason he had been shocked was because she screamed. Yamamoto still looked distracted, and didn't say anything.

"So, this must be the guy who is Annalisa's boyfriend. The one Gokudera was talking about. But I certainly never thought that it would be Dino!" thought Yamamoto to himself. He had zoned out and missed everything that Ash said, and no one had paid attention to his distracted look. For some strange reason, he was starting to get mad at Dino. This was weird, because Yamamoto had always liked Dino.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Annalisa.

"Nothing, just asking for some help from an old friend," said Dino. This got Annalisa's attention. Before any of the others present could tell, Dino and Annalisa had a silent conversation. Annalisa told him that she would meet him later, and Dino agreed. Then, just like that they both returned to their cheerful reunion. Just then, Reborn walked in with Kyoko and Haru.

"Reborn?! What are you doing with Kyoko and Haru?!" asked Tsuna.

"I told them that Dino was in town and they wanted to do something to celebrate. So, we decided to have a test of courage," said Reborn.  
"What kind of stupid idea is that?" asked Tsuna.

"Hey! That was not a stupid idea!" exclaimed Haru.

"Oh, I liked your idea Haru. I was looking forward to it too!" said Kyoko.

"Alright girls we don't have to do anything with Tsuna the party pooper," said Reborn.

"I feel like this has happened before," thought Tsuna.

"Tsuna! You can't tall to girls like that!" said Dino. "Plus I have never had one before! It's nice to enjoy Japanese culture! I'm excited!"

"Sounds interesting!" said Yamamoto.

"Eh," said Gokudera and Ash indifferently.

"Yeah," said Tsuna. He was excited about the idea of a test of courage with Kyoko.

"Sure, why not?" said Annalisa a little nervously.

"Alright! We will all met up tonight at the shrine! Everyone set? Don't worry about anything I will take care of everything!" said Reborn with a smirk.

"Yup!" said everyone. Until that night, everyone but Reborn, who was setting things up for tonight, hung out at Tsuna's house. That night, they all gathered at the shrine. Everyone seemed excited, except for Annalisa. She was trying her best to not spoil the fun for everyone.

"I guess we will have to pick partners," said Gokudera.

"Oh!" just then, Dino and Yamamoto both remembered Annalisa and turned to her.

"Do you want to be my partner?" They both asked at the same time. They looked at each other astonished.

Dino smiled, "It's okay Yamamoto I'll be Annalisa's partner!" he volunteered.

"That's alright! I can be her partner!" said Yamamoto smiling back at him. One could basically see the sparks flying. Ash pushed the two of them apart and stood between them, "You guys are hopeless! I can't believe you guys thought that I would let senpai be either of your partners!"

"Sorry to disappoint," said Reborn. "But I already made up the partners. Annalisa is with Dino."

Dino smiled, "Thanks Reborn! Sorry good luck next time." He said to Yamamoto and Ash. They both looked a little mad. Dino walked over to Annalisa who had wisely stayed quiet during that last dispute and put his arm around her.

"Ready to go, partner?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah. Sure," she said.

"Awwww! Don't they make a cute couple?" asked Haru.

"Yeah! Reborn told me that they grew up together, so they have known each other for a long time," answered Kyoko. Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto to see how he was taking it, that had been pretty awkward. Yamamoto just put on a forced smile and agreed with the girls. Ash was just stomping around demanding to know why she hadn't been picked.

"Because I said so," answered Reborn bluntly. "Your partner is Gokudera."

"Ugh!" said Ash. Gokudera just scowled and they walked off down the path as far away from each other as the path would allow.

"Are they going to be okay?!" thought Tsuna doubtfully.

"Next, Ymamoto! Your partner is Haru."

Haru sighed. "Oh, sorry I'm not Tsuna!" said Yamamoto his usual smile returning.

"Oh, no. I fine!" said Haru. And with that Yamamoto lead Haru down the path like a gentleman.

The last two that were left were Tsuna and Kyoko. "Wait!" thought Tsuna. "That means-"

"Lastly, Tsuna you will be with Kyoko," said Reborn. "Sorry Kyoko! I had to pair you with loser Tsuna."

"Hey!" said Tsuna, but he was too happy to actually sound mad.

"It's no problem! Thank you for setting this up!" said Kyoko happily.

"It's tiring and thankless work," replied Reborn. Tsuna was to occupied with Kyoko to mind Reborn. He nervously lead Kyoko down the path.

Annalisa and Dino

"Really, you acted like a child back there. I think that it is sweet of you all to worry about me, but I don't want you guys to ruin the fun for others," said Annalisa sternly.

"Big words for someone who is clinging to me," said Dino as he tightened his grip around her. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and she had both her arms warped around his waist in a side hug. "But, none the less I am sorry. I just wanted to protect my baby sis!" he said smiling down at her.

"I appreciate it!" she said happily smiling back up at him. They were walking through the woods, when something swiftly popped up out of the bushes. Even though she knew it was a dummy, Annalisa couldn't help but to let out a pathetic whimper. She was embarrassed and hid her face in Dino's side.

Dino just smiled knowingly and squeezed her tight, "Don't worry, I got you!"

"That's not very reassuring coming for a clutz!" said Annalisa still buried in his side.

"Come on! I'm not that bad. You are seriously sometimes just as bad as Reborn! I have grown you know!" said Dino.

"Haha! You're right, you are taller than me now," said Annalisa. "And I don't remember all this muscle. Have you been working out lately?" she asked as she kept poking him. Dino just laughed.

"You have to stay fit when you are the boss. It's my job to protect my family and the ones I care about," he said.

"You can stop trying to act cool, it's just me. And I know that anytime your family really needs you, you are on the ground after a fall," said Annalisa laughing.

"Hey!" Dino started to protest.

"Haha! Just kidding. I know that when you are needed, you don't make mistakes," she said and she motioned for him to bend down. As he did, she went on her tiptoes and rubbed his head smiling.

"You always do that," complained Dino, but he still blushed non the less. It was embarrassing at his age.

"Yup! No matter how tall you get, I will always, ALWAYS, do this!" laughed Annalisa. The next distraction decided to pop up then, causing Annalisa to screech and hid against Dino again. This brought Dino back. He still remembered the day or night to be precise that he became Bronco Dino. He and Annalisa had been out on a walk in the woods an order by Reborn. When they got lost and it suddenly got dark. A bunch of guys ambushed them, wanting to use Dino as ransom. He had looked to Annalisa for backup only to realize that she was scared of the dark. He was scared to death, but he had stood in front of Annalisa to protect her. He still remembered putting his badly shaking arms out to shield her, saying in a trembling voice that he would protect her. That will to protect her had brought out his inner strength. That was were it all started. As Dino stood reminiscing, he felt Annalisa tremble and shift in his arms. That brought him back to the present. Then he realized what had made her shift, he was starting to sense it too. Something was getting closer to their innocent test of courage.

"Do you?" Annalisa whispered faintly so that only he could hear.

"Yeah, I sense it too," whispered back Dino. "One going towards each group, ours included." Annalisa subtly nodded her consent. "Here they come." he warned, and they both tensed preparing themselves.

Gokudera and Ash

They walked on in silence as they stared impassively at the random decoys that popped up. Both of them wished to be with different partners. "Man! If only I wasn't stuck here! I know that senpai is in danger. This kind of stuff terrifies her! And I bet that pervert Dino is totally taking advantage of the situation!" thought Ash angrily.

"Man! If only I wasn't stuck here! I bet this sort of thing scares the 10th. Now would be a perfect opportunity to impress him," thought Gokudera frustrated. Both of them looked at each other, they were thinking the same thing. They shook hands and silently agreed to split up and look for the person they really wanted to be paired with. As they were about to go their separate ways, they both saw something catch their eye.

"Is that?" whispered Ash.

"Yeah," answered Gokudera also in a whisper. Ash and Gokudera instinctively positioned themselves back to back to face the on coming danger.

"I've got your back and you've got mine. Let's handle this, then check up on the Annalisa and Tsuna," said Ash. Gokudera nodded. When all was said and done, they trusted each other with their lives.

Yamamoto and Haru

"Then Tsuna-san said..." As Haru was going on and on about Tsuna, Yamamoto was having trouble paying attention. He really was trying to pay attention, he would nod his head and agree with her every now and then. But he couldn't take his mind off of watching Annalisa leave with Dino.

"Why did it hurt so much?" he wondered to himself. Yamamoto suddenly picked up on murderous intent. It was close! He put his arm in front of Haru. She was surprised, but got the meaning. "Keep talking like you didn't notice anything, I'll protect you," he said. She nodded her head and put on a brave smile. She started to chatter away again. Yamamoto reached for his bat that had randomly appeared at his side (Reborn's doing) and tensed preparing himself.

Tsuna and Kyoko

It turns out that right before they left, Reborn said that he wanted to go and see the finished product, so Kyoko invited him into their group. Tsuna could have groaned, Reborn? On this special one on one that he got with Kyoko? Tsuna was so depressed. Kyoko even held Reborn in her arms. They made small talk about little things like the weather, school, etc. When Reborn turned his head abruptly. Tsuna followed his eyes, and his own eyes got as big as saucers. He quickly checked to see if Kyoko had seen it too. Thankfully she was busy telling Reborn something, so she hadn't seen it. Reborn gave Tsuna a look that said, "It is your duty to protect her!" Tsuna nodded and prepared himself. Even thought he was scared, he had to protect Kyoko from that.

Annalisa and Dino

"I got this," said Dino softly.

"I can help," said Annalisa just as softly. Dino was about to protest, but one look into her eyes silenced him. "I may not be able to handle tests of courage, but hitmen? That's my job! Don't worry about me, I got your back. Plus you aren't the only one who has grown, but maybe the only one who grew vertically." said Annalisa a little grumpily. Dino had to laugh. This was the girl that he grew up with and loved like family.

"Here they come!" warned Dino. As the group of hitmen surrounded them, Dino took one look at them and only had time to think, "Oh no," before Annalisa let out a scream.

Gokudera and Ash

They silently prepared themselves. Gokudera got on one knee and Ash followed suit. They both put their hands in the position of a triangle, and prepared for battle.

Yamamoto and Haru

Yamamoto was on his toes with his guard up, he knew that there were enough to surround them, and that was probably what they were going to do. A rustling sound in the bushes caught his attention and when he turned to it he caught a glimpse at what it was. "This isn't good," he thought and quickly pushed Haru into the bushes, just as they surrounded him. "Haru, don't look!" he warned urgently.

"Ep!" said Haru as she covered her eyes.

Tsuna, Kyoko, and Reborn

Tsuna was nervous, but he had to protect Kyoko. Kyoko who was the only one who didn't know what was going on, was chattering away with Reborn. Reborn had told Tsuna to take care of it, and it didn't look like he was going to interfere. He casually carried conversation with Kyoko. "Great the only time I do want you to interfere you are just going to sit there!" thought Tsuna. Suddenly, a shoot went off and a group of men started to surrounded them. Tsuna started to regret that he hadn't protected Kyoko with all that he had. Maybe if he had defended her like his life depended on it he could have protected her. The shoot was from Reborn. In a split second, Tsuna saw the men before Kyoko did and picked her up princess style. She was surprised. He picked her up and started to run. The men were dressed as ghosts and monsters. "What kind of crazy family were they from?" thought Tsuna to himself. He ran deeper into the woods. This kind of thing could be dangerous. It could not only scare Kyoko, but also they were hitmen. "What are they after?" wondered Tsuna, but he didn't have time for that. He had to get Kyoko to safety.

Annalisa and Dino

Annalisa had just let out the loudest, highest scream Dino had ever heard. His ears were still ringing."Monsters and Ghosts! They just had to be MONSTERS AND GHOSTS!" Dino felt sorry for them. Annalisa attacked at full strength. When she was scared, Annalisa lost all control and attacked. Without restraint, Annalisa truly was the Assassin's shadow. She quickly defeated the guys. She stood there hyperventilating, as Dino just sighed and walked up to her slowly. If he did anything to fast, Annalisa would attack him. She was totally out of it. He reached her and slowly put his arms around her. She came back to her senses and cried in his arms. She had been really terrified. It had been a really long time sense this had happened. Dino had another flash back to when he became Bronco Dino. After he had stood over Annalisa to protect her, she had lost it and took down the guys. The really challenge was calming her down.

Ash and Gokudera

"Ready?" asked Gokudera. Ash nodded. "One... Two... Three!" said Gokudera. "AHGKELW NELWNFLENfheiiahvnlkdajfo4qitdeqagl$rGrhaoiqgh" they both said simultaneously. They started to perform the dance and chant of the most recent exorcism. The guys who had surrounded them, just looked confused.

"Oh no! Are they immune?" Asked Ash starting to panic.

"Fool! This is the most recent chant! They couldn't possibly have built up an immunity!" said Gokudera.

Ash nodded completely seriously, "That makes sense." she said.

"Of course it does! Now, we must not be doing it hard enough!" said Gokudera. "One more time!"

"AHGELW HGLfkelsafo;4aqti4hakaf QATg lqahgerlFJQ;ELJFLAJTQ34KFJA;GEHIO;" They screamed at the top of their lungs and danced vigorously.

Yamamoto and Haru

Yamamoto was surprised that they were dressed like monsters and ghosts, but soon he laughed. "How interesting!" he thought to himself, but he knew that the scream he had heard earlier was Annalisa. "I'll just take care of this quickly and go help her." with a quick glance at Haru to make sure she wasn't looking, he thought she might get scared too, he quickly dealt with the guys. After that he helped Haru up.

"What was that? It sounded dangerous!" said Haru.

"Hm? Oh that, I thought that I saw a dummy about to whack you in the back of the head! Then a bunch poped up out of nowhere and started coming towards me, so I tried to dodge!" He explained.

"Oh! Are you okay?" asked Haru concerned. She started to walk back to the area where the guys where laying uncousious."

"Wait! There might be some that are still active! Lets go around for now!" said Yamamoto.

"Oh! Alright! Thank you!" said Haru. They started to walk to were he had heard the scream. He had to slow down because Haru couldn't keep up with his quick pace. "Don't worry Annalisa. I'm on the way!" he promised her.

Tsuna, Kyoko, and Reborn

Tsuna had dropped Kyoko off at the end of the test were Bianchi was waiting. One look from Reborn and she understood what was going on. "I'll take care of her, don't worry! Take care of Hayato for me please!"

Tsuna nodded his thanks and took off. "Did they attack to others? What were they after?" asked Tsuna.

"Don't worry. I set to groups up because I thought something like this would happen," said Reborn.

"But Dino is a clutz without his men! What if they get him and Annalisa! And can Gokudera and Ash really stop fighting long enough to deal with the enemy? And Haru can't fight at all!" said Tsuna very much worrying.

"Stupid Tsuna!" said Reborn as he kicked Tsuna. This stopped Tsuna. "Did you even think about it? Annalisa is like Dino's sister, he can fight while she is around. ("Not to mention she was the one who probably did all the fighting," He thought to himself.) As for Gokudera and Ash, they have a mutual respect for one another when it comes down to it. And I put Haru with Yamamoto because he is a naturally born hitman, he can handle them and protect Haru." Tsuna was a little more relieved, but still worried. As they ran down the path of the test of courage They came about a bunch of unconscious men. "See, that's Yamamoto's work," said Reborn. Tsuna had no idea how Reborn knew that it was Yamamoto, but he was impressed at the work Yamamoto had done. Next, they came up of Yamamoto and Haru.

Yamamoto was the first one to notice them, "Hey! It's the kid and Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Reborn had some silent conversation and Reborn nodded.

"Haru, I am scared. Can you please take me to the end of the test of courage?" said Reborn. "I was too embarrassed to tell Tsuna and the guys."

"No one's going to believe that!" thought Tsuna.

"Oh, of course Reborn! You don't need to be embarrassed! No one is going to make fun of you!" said Haru, glaring at Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Thanks Haru," said Reborn as he jumped into her arms. "I feel much better, some things just need a girl's delicacy."

As they were turning to go Tsuna whispered to Reborn, "Wait is this a good idea? What if those guys attack again?"

"Good point," said Reborn casually. "If you are so worried, then come with us to protect us. Good news Haru, Tsuna just volunteered to come with us!"

"Yay! I finally get to be with Tsuna-san!" said Haru.

"B-but," started Tsuna, but Yamamoto put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Thanks! I'll make sure to check on the others for you!" said Yamamoto and ran off.

"That wasn't what I was thinking!" thought Tsuna. "Oh well."

"Why was he in such a rush?" asked Haru.

"Well, he probably went to check on Annalisa, she is scared of the dark," said Reborn.

"Really?! I didn't know! I woudn't have made her come if I knew that!" said Haru.

"Don't worry, Annalisa told me that she didn't want to ruin everyone's fun. That's why I put her with Dino, who knows that she is scared of the dark," he explained. "And because he wouldn't be surprised if she started to attack something out of fear," he thought to himself. Then all of a sudden Gokudera popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh! As expected of the 10th you skillfully dealt with the-" Started Gokudera but was stopped by Tsuna who had covered his mouth, hopping Haru hadn't heard him. Thankfully she didn't. She had been talking to Reborn and hadn't heard. Tsuna sighed and pointed to her, Gokudera shook his head in understanding.

Annalisa and Dino

"What should I do now?" thought Dino to himself. After Annalisa had cried for a while, she was so scared that she had actually fainted. He was holding her head in his lap wondering, when he heard Yamamoto in the distance. Then Dino got a wonderful idea.

"That kid seemed awfully worried about her, lets test him!" and with that Dino had put her head down gently was was about to hide in the bushes when he heard something.

"You where just about to leave sempai here all alone? Even thought you know she is scared of the dark? How would you feel if you woke up in this forest alone when you are afraid of the dark!" lectured an angry Ash.

"Ah! Why is she here? This is the worst possible timing!" Thought Dino to himself.

"Well, aren't you going to answer? To ashamed too?" smirked Ash. Just then, Yamamoto was heard getting closer.

"I don't have time for this!" said Dino and grabbed Ash and hid them both in the bushes, just as Annalisa was starting to stir awake. All the noise had aroused her. She stood up groggily at first, but realized pretty quickly that she was alone. She looked around her calmly, but anyone could see the panic in her eyes. She looked like a lost child in an unfamiliar place. She was terrified, she started trembling. Soon she dropped to her kneels, her legs were shaking too bad to stand on. She covered her mouth with her hands, but one could still hear her whimpering. Dino had to hold back Ash and cover her mouth so that she wouldn't be heard, "Sh! I have a plan! We will go out, but only if necessary." he said.

"Your plan stinks!" Ash tried to say, but it came out mumbled.

Annalisa had gone into full on panic mode. She had closed her eyes and was curled tight into a ball. In the distance was someone yelling.

"Wait! I know that voice, Takeshi?" thought Annalisa. She uncurled herself and lifted her eyes to see him running towards her.

"Takeshi?" she asked weakly with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry! I'm here for you! I gotcha!" he said as he reached for her. She wrapped her arms around him tight and cried. She had been so afraid.

"I know, it was scary. But it's okay. I got you!" he said. He kept talking to her trying to calm her down with his tone. He picked her up and put her in his lap. He gently stroked her back while she cried. While he watched her cry, something in his chest felt like it was broken. His chest was hurting and he was overcome with emotion. He bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Annalisa was surprised, but before she could react Takeshi had pushed her face back against his chest blushing.

"Way to go kid!" thought Dino as he held Ash tight. She was struggling to try and help Annalisa for a different reason now. Dino now believing that he could trust Takeshi with his "baby sis" lead Ash away from the private scene towards the end of the test of courage.

After a while, Annalisa stopped crying. She was apologizing to Takeshi, but he wouldn't here of it.

"Don't worry about it!" he said smiling. "Ready to go? I bet the others are worried." Annalisa stood up and so did Takeshi. As Takeshi was about to lead to way, Annalisa grabbed a bit of his shirt. He turned around to see a blushing Annalisa. He just smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go!" he said brightly smiling at her while he squeezed her hand.

Annalisa gasped, "It's as bright as the sun! When he is smiling at me, it feels like I'm never in the dark!" she thought to herself. Takeshi looked at her confused.

"Nothing, yeah I'm ready!" she said smiling up at him. "I hope to one day become his sun too!" she thought to herself.

At the end of the test of courage

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn all waited for the others to get here. Bianchi had taken the two other girls home.

"I'm going to check up on them after all!" said Tsuna.

"Sit down! I told you they will be fine. See, here comes two more!" said Reborn.

Ash and Dino arrived then, "Sorry we were so late, this idiot keep tripping, then falling on top of me!" said Ash angrily.

"Hey, I caught you a number of times too," protested Dino. Ash just grumbled.

"What about Yamamoto and Annalisa. Wasn't she your partner?" asked Tsuna worriedly.

"Don't worry about her, Yamamoto's got her. They should be here soon," said Dino smiling. He was in an oddly good mood.

"What happened?" asked Tsuna.

"Um, well some stuff and then we got split up," said Dino. Tsuna waited for him to explain more, but he didn't. Dino looked at Reborn and he nodded.

Soon, Yamamoto and Annalisa arrived.

Tsuna sighed relieved, "What happened? Why did you guys get separated?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just got separated, this is a big forest," said Annalisa casually. Yamamoto just nodded.

"Well, anyways Reborn why did those guy's attack us?" asked Tsuna.

"I wanted to test your teamwork, so I may have tipped that family off that we were having a test of courage here," said Reborn innocently.

"What he says and what his tone says are two completely different things!" thought Tsuna.

"Oh, man! Annalisa is so going to give it to Reborn later!" thought Dino.

"I am so going to give it to Reborn latter!" thought Annalisa.

"Dino and Annalisa as always were the best. They took care of the guys quickly and efficiently," said Reborn.

"Of course! We are the oldest!" said Dino smirking. Annalisa elbowed him. "But we certainly aren't proud of that or do we encourage violence!" he said holding his hands up in a "I give up gesture."

"Yamamoto you also did a good job of not only defeating your guys, but also keep your partner from finding out," continued Reborn.

"I don't really get it, but I came in second in the game, right?" he asked. Gokudera just gawked at him.

"Gokudera and Ash, you guys demonstrated the best teamwork, during your chants and the fight," said Reborn.

Gokudera blushed and Ash laughed. Later Ash explained that they originally thought the hitmen where actual ghosts and monsters and tried to exorcise them.

After he got over his embarrassment, Gokudera said, "Thank you for the compliment Reborn."

"Well, you guys were the only one's to actually use teamwork," thought Reborn. "Annalisa and Yamamoto defeated the enemies by themselves, and Tsuna just ran away."

"Tsuna, you did okay. You were the only one who didn't actually beat your enemies," said Reborn. "But you did keep your partner safe. Just remember you have to find a safe place for you partner, then take care of business. Other wise they will just keep coming after you. You lucked out this time."

"I can't believe he tested us by asking local gangs to attack us, then graded us on how we reacted," thought Tsuna to himself in utter disbelief.

After that, Dino stayed with them for a whole week. Nothing usual happened the rest of the time, much to Tsuna's pleasure. When he left at the end of the week, he took Annalisa with him. It turns out that Annalisa was the dreaded Assassin's shadow. She got the nickname for being stealthy and always fallowing Reborn on missions when she was younger. Since she was always with him, some people joked that she was his shadow. And with him being an assassin rumors spread quickly. She and Dino were going to hide it from everyone, but Reborn suddenly told us. Everyone gathered to see them off. Annalisa said goodbye to everyone. Ash was grumpy, but let Annalisa leave. Annalisa had had a very long discussing with her about this. Ash had finally agreed to let her go, and Annalisa said that she was leaving us in Ash's hands. Reborn whacked Dino on the head saying that he had better take good care of his sister. And lastly Dino said goodbye to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, I am trusting you to take good care of her while I am away. You hear me?" he asked.

Yamamoto nodded, "And I'm trusting you to take good care of her while she is away from me." he shoot back. Dino laughed and nodded.

"You can count on me!" he said. Both guys shook hands. Everyone watched their plane leave. Ash was getting a little teary eyed, but was trying to hold it in. Everyone left separately. As Yamamoto walked home, he could help but to get irritated. Watching her leave with him once was bad enough, but twice?!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: All Under the Same Sky**

Ash sighed and woke up to complete loneliness. It was only the first day that she was gone and Ash was already having troubles. She wasn't here, "What is the point in doing anything?" Ash thought. Life without her was like life on a diet of water. It was just enough to barely live, nothing more or less. She forced herself to get up and dressed. "She's not here to nag me to hurry up and eat breakfast," thought Ash. "If she were here, she would say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and that there was no way she would let me skip it." She laughed bitterly to herself at the memories of the petty fights they had. She left the apartment for school with plenty of time left, "Nothing better to do," she thought to herself. She arrived at school early, and sat at her desk. She drearily rested her head on her desk and sighed. Other people came filing into the room, but that didn't change the fact that Ash still felt alone. Soon, Gokudera showed up, he poked Ash saying, "Hey, you still alive?" When she didn't reply, Gokudera sighed and said, "You know, I saw Annalisa on the way here. She was kissing the baseball idiot in the middle of the road."

Ash groaned, "Thanks for reminding me that she ISN'T HERE!" She thought, but didn't react. Gokudera was surprised. She didn't react to the kissing thing? He was sure that would have gotten her. Just then Yamamoto walked up.

"Hey? What's up?" he asked. Ash hissed at him, see his face just reminded Ash of her.

"She's just mad that her 'sempai' isn't here," answered Gokudera to Yamamoto's confused look.

"Oh, I can totally relate," said Yamamoto with a sad smile. Twitch, these people were starting to get on Ash's nerves, pretending they know how she feels. Tsuna was late, like usual. He barely made it on time.

"Ah! I'm safe. That was close," he said. As he said that he noticed Ash. She was more down then usual. It must be because she isn't with Annalisa. "Ash, are you alright?" He whispered as class started. Ash just glared at him, then looked away without responding. Twitch, twitch, these people were really starting to get on Ash's nerves.

Lunch Break

Ash sighed as her stomach growled. Ash had forgotten her lunch. She was always the one to make the bentos and to remind Ash to bring them. Ash felt like a part of her was missing. Without Annalisa with her, it was like she didn't have an arm or a leg. Ordinarily simple things suddenly seemed like complex puzzles of life. Ash couldn't do anything right, she knew it. But being reminded, just mad her angry.

"Let's go 10th!" said Gokudera to Tsuna.

"Wait just a minute," said Tsuna. He walked over to Ash.

"Are you okay? Do you want to eat with us?" asked Tsuna.

"I'm fine," she said tightly.

"Ash-" started Tsuna worriedly.

"I'M FINE!" said Ash more forcefully. Tsuna just looked more worried, and was about to say something but Ash cut him off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE OR I SWER I WILL HURT YOU!" screamed Ash.

Gokudera glared, "You jerk! The 10th was only worried about you!"

"Now now, lets calm down everyone," said Yamamoto, always the pacifist.

"SHUT UP! STUPID BASEBALL FREAK! I THOUGHT YOU PEOPLE WERE HER FRIENDS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOUND UNDERSTAND AND MISS HER!" screamed Ash. "But I guess I was wrong. I am her only friend. JUST LEAVE US ALONE FROM NOW ON! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE ANY OF YOU AROUND HER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! EVER AGAIN!" She screamed. By this time, Yamamoto was holding her back form attacking Tsuna. She managed to escape, only because Yamamoto was too soft to hold a girl roughly. She spun around eyes flashing, but just then a group of three seniors threw the door to the classroom open.

"Were is a girl named Annalisa?" Said the leader of the group.

Ash turned around slowly, eyes ablaze, "She isn't here. May I help you? I am friends with her and would love to pass along a message for her." She said her voice barely contained.

The leader of the group smirked and the others followed suit, "We ani't afraid of no girl, you or that friend of your. Since your little friend is out, why don't we have you met us on the roof after school today. It will be a nice greeting for the goody two shoes hero of the kendo club. She stole my title, and now I am going to show her who really deserves that title." They all laughed.

"Hey now, I can't have you acting like that around girls, why don't I handle this Ash," said Yamamoto getting serious.

Ash, put her hand on his back, stopping him. He turned around expecting to have to reassure her that he could handle it, but instead he met her fierce, determined eyes. "Perfect!" She said. "I was just wondering what to do with all this anger, and to my good luck I happened to met a couple of idiots! There is no way you can defeat me, let alone her. And I told you already," She finished turning to Yamamoto, "That I don't want to see you people ever again. Leave me alone." Anyone could tell that she was furious and that there was no possible way that she would let anyone help her. Yamamoto looked surprised.

"There it was again. Ever since Annalisa has left, Ash has only referred to Annalisa as her. Not sempai. That was odd," thought Tsuna to himself.

The leader continued to laugh confidently, "Bring it on girly! Met you in the school yard after school." Ash nodded just as confidently.

For the rest of the day, the guys tried to get her to reconsider the show down.

"Why would you want to go to a fight? Those guys looked scary and there were three of them!" said Tsuna worried.

"You don't have to worry about them, we could protect you! And Annalisa when she comes back!" added Yamamoto.

"Ha! You think that you could protect us? Please, you couldn't protect us. You don't even know how strong we are! And I told you to leave us alone. I don't ever want to see any of you again! I only talked to you because the idea of you protecting us was so absurd!" Answered Ash, taunting them. She sneered at them.

"You stupid woman! Fine then, go get beaten up, but don't count on us to save you!" glared Gokudera. Ash just stormed off to go get ready for her fight. Gokudera just sighed, "That stupid stubborn woman!"

"She is right though. About their strength. There is no way that you guys can do a better job at protecting Ash than Annalisa. She is far stronger than any of you," said Reborn. He had randomly showed up at school. Tsuna freaked out, but Reborn silenced him with a hit.

"What do you mean? How strong are they?" asked Gokudera confused. Yamamoto had a serious face too, which was a rare sight. It was even rarer that he had been so serious this day.

"Honestly, Annalisa is a professional hitman. One that is very honored and accomplished. Dino even asked her to accompany him on a job. Oh, yeah! Speaking of Dino. I have told you all that they grew up together right? (They all shook their heads) Well, to give you an idea of how strong Annalisa is, I will tell you something. The truth is that Dino has never beaten Annalisa once. Not even to this day," answered Reborn. This shocked all the guys.

"Never beaten Dino?" they all thought.

"Oh, and that is when his men are around," finished Reborn.

"With his men?" Tsuna thought.

"And, how strong is Ash?" asked Gokudera with a gulp.

"Hm, Ash? Well, she is about as strong as you guys. She is basically on your level," answered Reborn. All the guys mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't think my self esteem would last if she was stronger than me. It hurts enough that Annalisa is on a whole different playing field," thought Gokudera.

"Well, Ash's fight is about to start. Shall we watch?" asked Reborn.

"That stubborn girl said that she didn't want to see us though," said Gokudera.

"Idiot! Are you really that stupid Gokudera? I thought you were the smartest of the guys. Don't you know that it is basic logic that when you don't want to see your family, is the time when you most need to see them?" Reborn answered.

"The kid's right! We have to go help Ash no matter what. She is family," said Yamamoto. And with that the three guys went up to the roof.

Ash on the roof

Ash waited on the roof impatiently. "How long are these goons going to make me wait?" she thought to herself. Just was she was starting to get bored, a yellow bird came flying up to the roof. It was oddly singing the Namimori anthem. "What an interesting bird!" she thought happily, then realized what she had just thought. "NO! I AM STARTING TO SOUND LIKE THAT STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT! Maybe Gokudera was right, and his stupid germs are contagious!" Ash had a mental freak out. The bird just stared at her blankly. Ash sighed. The bird really was cute. It was yellow and fluffy. "Hehe!" she couldn't help but let an excited squeal from coming out. She petted it. The bird cuddled up to her like it was a friendly puppy. The bird was great company, but it suddenly looked up and flew through the open door leading from the roof to inside the school. Ash was shocked. "Wait bird! You can't go in there!" said Ash.

She was about to chase after it, when she heard a voice, "Trying to run away? Did all that spirit leave you? Where's all that brave and bold talk now?" It was that jerk of an upperclassmen who had challenged her. She refused to call anyone else by the title of senpai.

"No," she thought to herself. "That is reserved for her and her alone!"

"Well, you going to just stand there and tremble? You scared?" he asked, laughing at her.

"Oh, you wish buddy!" said Ash.

"Ready? Or do you need a minute to prepare?" he taunted her. Tsuna and the others showed up then.

"Bring it on, Kohana. I'm not afraid of you or your prized 'invincible punch'." Answered Ash.

"Hey, how did she know your name?" asked the other guy getting nervous.

"I must be famous. My fame exceeds me!" laughed Kohana.

"No need to be worried, Yui. I know that you can hold your own just as well as Kohana. I don't personally see why he is the leader. I mean, your double roundhouse kick is more unexpected then his punch. It's sure to finish more people off because of the element of surprise alone, not including the amount of power you put into it," continued Ash. Yui was surprised at first, but then started to let his head swell. He smirked proudly.

"Hey, watch it. She is just trying to turn us against each other!" said the last guy.

"Ah! An Satsuki too. I think you have a certain advantage in being left handed. I would have just assumed that you were right handed. That could be my undoing and send me to a fate similar too many others I'm sure!" Ash commented. Soon, Satsuki was feeling superior too. The guys started to fight about who should be the leader.

"I can't believe she defeated her enemies without landing a single blow!" thought Tsuna. "She really is incredible!" The other boys shared his awe.

While Ash laughed, the challengers got their act together. "Too bad! It was fun watching chickens with their heads cut off run around aimlessly."

"Why you! Take that back!" they all shouted. Then, all three charged her at once. The split up and charged her from different angles. One came straight at her, and the other two flanked her so that she was surrounded.

"That's not fair!" said Yamamoto was he was about to jump into the fray.

"That's for sure!" added Gokudera, he was ready to join the fight too.

"You two! Did you even listen to what I said. Don't worry, Ash can handle this by herself. You were wondering how strong she was right? Well, just watch," said Reborn. The two of them stopped in place to watch her.

Ash just laughed as they drew closer, "Double bombs!" she said as she imitated Gokudera and threw bombs into the air. The enemies screamed, and ran for cover.

"Is this girl crazy? What is she thinking pulling out dynamite!" cried Yui.

"Wha-" said Gokudera dumbfounded. "But that's my technical!" he said in disbelief.

"Huh?! How interesting!" said Yamamoto confused. Tsuna just stared wide mouthed.

"You thought you could bet us with that one trick? I got news for you girly! That won't do the trick!" said the guys as they regrouped and charged again.

Ash sighed, "You guys just never learn!" she said as she pulled out a sword.

"Oh! I'm next?" asked Yamamoto as Ash began to imitate him. The guys were starting to look pretty beaten up by now! Just then, Hibari appeared. The roof went dead quiet.

"I hear that one of my men was causing an uproar. Should have known it was you," he said flatly, Ash gasped as she saw the little fluffy bird she had met earlier parched on his shoulder.

"ONE OF YOUR MEN?! I WOULDN'T JOIN YOU EVEN IF THE ALTERNATIVE WAS DEATH! I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, ARROGANT, PIGHEADED, JERK!" Her fury raising, for some reason when Hibari was around she lost all control. He suddenly charged. She hadn't been paying attention, and was a little wobbly for lack of lunch. Although she would never let it show.

"BAM!" he hit her hard on the head with his tonfas, and before anyone could try to help her, he dragged her away saying that he would 'deal' with the problem. As he was 'dealing' with Ash, a bunch of disciplinary committee members surrounded the challengers telling them to scram. Ash barely heard any of this though. She was starting to drift away into a sea of darkness. Her conscious was leaving her in a hurry.

Tsuna and the others watched helplessly as Hibari dragged her away. "Man, should we go help her?" asked Tsuna a little worried about what Hibari would do to her.

"No, she is one of Hibari's men. He will treat her well," said Reborn.

"That was sure a surprise! I don't know that Ash could copy us!" said Yamamoto.

"Ash can see and break down any move she sees, but she can only do what her physical body can handle," explained Reborn.

"So that's why she didn't copy Hibari!" said Gokudera.

"Right, either he was moving too fast for her to see, or her body couldn't keep up with his movements," said Reborn.

"Wow! Ash is amazing!" Praised Tsuna.

Ash heard distant murmuring in the background, but all around her was darkness. And whenever she tried to focus on what was being said, her head erupted in pain. Soon, she escaped into the darkness of unconsciousness again. Once again, she woke to darkness and sounds in the background, but this time she could hear what was being said.

"Ah, poor Ash. Did he have to hit her so hard?" it was the vice chairmen Kusakabe. "I know that he was trying to help her in his own way, but boy is she going to be steaming when she wakes up." Then she felt something wet being lifted off of her head and replaced by something cool. He was taking care of her.

"Yeah! I'm really worried about her," this time it was another guy from the disciplinary committee. She had made friends with the committee by being around them so much.

"Oh, you guys! I love you guys! Thanks for taking care of me!" she though, for she was still unconscious. "Don't worry about that jerk, I'll take care of it as soon as I wake up!"

"I bet the chairman was just trying to keep her reputation from being too damaged," said the second guy.

"Huh?" thought Ash.

"Yeah, he was just trying to put the blame all on himself. He knew that she was acting up because she missed Annalisa." said Kusakabe. They both got quiet.

"I miss her too," said the guy. "When she found out that I smoked, she took away my cigarettes saying it was bad for my health. And every time after that, she would always ask if I was being good. And if I was she would rub my head and tell me good job, even if I was doing bad she would tell me to do my best and that she knew I could do it. I have never had someone who cared so much about me."

"Yeah, she always helped us out with Hibari. Somehow she could control him and Ash," said Kusakabe.

"Mhmm!" thought Ash mentally nodding her head.

"Ash is good too," said the guy. "When she found out about how Annalisa wanted me to stop smoking, she would yell at me anytime I would get near one. She was always helping me like that!"

Kusakabe laughed, "Sometimes she and the chairman can be the same person."

"Ah, you guys! I could do without the comparison thought," thought Ash. Next she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"You can leave. I need to do paperwork," it was the jerk himself, Hibari.

"Alright, we will leave her in your care," said Kusakabe with amusment. "Come on, Chairman wants to be the first one she sees when she wakes up!" They both started to laugh. Hibari just sighed. He threatened them, then the left. She felt him change her headband, then sit down to finish his paperwork.

"Maybe he isn't that bad after all," she thought. "I mean he did try and help me with my outburst earlier and he's taking care of me." Next thing she knew, she was starting to slip into sleep, she hadn't gotten enough last night.

She woke up, and sat up. This time she was fully awake and could see. She looked around and saw that the sun was setting. She also say Hibari, he had been putting his jacket around her.

"Since you are awake you can go home now," he said as he turned to leave. Something pulled at his shirt and he turned back around. She had grabbed the back of his shirt, and when he looked down at her he could see straight through her. She was scared, and alone.

"Please! Don't leave me alone. First my parents, now Annalisa. I just-" she couldn't finish, for she had coked up. He could hear the desperation and anxiety in her voice. Hibari just sighed and sat down putting her head in his lap. He gently stoked her head. It was soothing. Feeling his warmth surrouning her calmed her down considerably. He stayed like that until he was sure that she was asleep, then he carried her in his arms to Tsuna's house.

"You aren't alone," he said as he dropped her off at Tsuna's house.

The door bell rang and Tsuna went to answer it.

"Coming!" he said as he opened the door. To his surprise, when he opened the door, there lay Ash, asleep. Tsuna looked around to see how she got here, but he couldn't see anyone. Tsuna had no idea what to think of the situation. He just stared dumbfounded at Ash.

Reborn kicked Tsuna on the head, "What are to standing there for? The person obviously left her here because he wanted you to help her."

Tsuna sighed and picked her put. He had put her arm around his neck and supported her against himself. When he told his mother, she prepared a room for her. Tsuna put her in the new room.

Ash woke up in a dark room, but this room was familiar. Instead of feeling panicky, she felt a sense of warmth and comfort come over her. As she was finding her bearings, she looked around and saw Tsuna sitting in a corner taking care of her. Suddenly she remembered where she was. She was in Tsuna's house. The room that Ash had shared with her. An odd sense of peace washed over her, she no longer felt angry or alone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash snapped her head to look at Tsuna who had been sleeping in the corner. "Huh?! What? I guess it was a dream," said Tsuna looking groggy. His eyes met Ash's.

"Oh, are you awake? How do you feel? Did something happen to you?" he asked, he concern obvious.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Ash suspiciously.

"Well, um. Maybe it doesn't feel this way to you and Annalisa, but I don't really want to be a mafia boss. And I don't really have a mafia family, but I do have friends. I want to take good care of my friends, and you are one of them Ash," he said. She still looked confused. So Tsuna tried to elaborate more, "I want to treat my friends well, because I never really had any. And it's just really fun to have them. I miss Annalisa too, but I know she will come back. I can't wait for the time when we can all hang out again. You and Gokudera arguing with Lambo, Annalisa getting mad at you two for picking on a younger kid, Yamamoto just laughing saying that it's 'interesting', Reborn kicking me, and me falling over." he suddenly realized that he was rambling and blushed. "Anyways, I just like hanging out with everyone one because it's really fun! And none of it would be the same without you!" he finished with a smile. Ash was blown away. She started to tear up, no one had every wanted to be her friend besides her.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad by bringing Annalisa up again!" he said starting to panic. Ash just laughed through her tear streaked face and rubbed Tsuna's head.

"Thanks, now leave! I don't want you in here while I'm trying to sleep!" at first Tsuna thought that she was till mad, but then he saw her smirk. He smiled and left her alone.

"I'm not alone huh?" she thought to herself.

Annalisa and Dino in Italy

Annalisa and Dino were having dinner in Dino's family mansion. "Thanks for helping me out! As usual you did a great job!" said Dino. It had been about two weeks since they left Japan. The job had gone quicker than expected, and they were back at Dino's mansion.

Annalisa just smiled, "No problem! Anything for a friend. You did a pretty good job yourself. That job was pretty interesting!"

"There it is again. She has been talking like and about Yamamoto for a while now. I wonder if she notices. Let's test it," thought Dino. "Hey, heard something interesting about baseball the other day," he said.

"Oh, baseball? Takeshi plays that! Did you hear it from him?" she asked, suddenly exited.

"No, I heard it from Romario," he said, and like predicted she slumped a little disappointed. "Hm this is interesting!" he thought. "Man, now I'm starting to talk like him too!"

Later that night

Annalisa was staring out of an opened window. She signed. As much as she loved Dino and the rest and as much as she was glad that she could help them, she missed everyone back home. Ash was probably acting depressed and pushing everyone away, Tsuna would be trying to help her but ending up getting yelled at, Hayato would try and help Tsuna then give up because Ash annoyed him, Reborn would just let them be, and Takeshi would try and make peace with everyone. Takeshi, she missed him. She got an odd ache in her chest as of late. She knew the familiar ache, it was all she had felt these past few weeks. She couldn't forget how lost and alone she felt in the forest, and when she had lost all hope he showed up. His bright smile had illuminate the darkness surrounding her. She would never forget the relief that had swept over her when he had his arms around her. Suddenly she felt someone lean against her back and place his head on her shoulders. For a split second she thought it was Takeshi, then realized how impossible that was. He was in Japan. Instead, she turned to see Dino resting against her.

"Disappointed?" he asked.

"No, why?" she lied.

"Well sorry I'm not Yamamoto," said Dino turning his face to look out the window.

"How did you know?" she asked confused. Dino just laughed at her face.

"You hide it well, but it's obvious to someone like me who has known you for so long. Lately all you talk about is him, and you are starting to sound like him too! Saying interesting all the time," he continued. Annalisa was surprised.

"To tell you the truth, I just figured it out myself. I noticed it early, but thought that I was just confusing my relief from him saving me for love. But this time away has confirmed it for me," said Annalisa.

"Do you miss him?" asked Dino.

"More than I can say, as cheese as that sounds. I never really understood that sentence before, but it really is true. It's like my arm or leg was suddenly taken from me and I'm just left to wonder how I am supposed to carry on," she said.

"I don't have much experience on the subject, but if you ask me I think that it would be painful. Here, I'll teach you a little trick I learned. Whenever you feel far away, just remember, no matter how far apart you are or how much time passes by we are all under the same sky," he said staring up at the moon and stars.

Annalisa turned to look at him shocked, "This coming from the same Dino who never paid attention in class?" she asked.

"Hey, I listen sometimes!" he defended himself. "And I heard that from a manga," he finished lamely. Annalisa laughed, but suddenly turned serious again.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Dino.

"Nothing, Takeshi is still new to the Vongolia family. Not to mention he still thinks it's a game. I couldn't drag him into this dangerous world when he isn't ready for it. Plus who is to say that this isn't just a crush and will go away?" replied Annalisa.

"You're no fun! Live a little, you deserve it. I also sense that you aren't telling me everything. I bet the only reason you are saying these mature things is because they are your excuses. You are too afraid to ask him and get rejected," said Dino.

Annalisa sighed, he knew her too well. Instead of confirming it, she changed the subject Dino noticed, "So, what do you think of him?"

"I wouldn't be helping you if I thought that he would break my baby sis's heart. No matter how strong you are, the heart is always the weak point. Take the heart and you have someone's entire being," said Dino.

"Profound words," said Annalisa impressed.

"Just something I remember Romario telling me," answered Dino. "Now listen, I wasn't finished. Take the heart and you have someone's entire being, you have it to do what ever you will with it. For harm or benefit," he finished. "Now, do whatever you think is right, but I personally think that you should accept if he asks."

"I'll think about it," she answered.

"Boo! You're no fun!" he said again. Annalisa just laughed. They said good night to each other and Annalisa went to bed. She was having trouble going to sleep thought, she was too excited. Tomorrow she was finally going back home. Home to Takeshi and everyone else.

Back in Japan with everyone else

Ever since that first day, Ash had stayed at the Sawada house. Tsuna's mom and Ash had talked a lot about Annalisa and how they missed her. Ash had slowly come out of her shell and was laughed and interacting with everyone. On the way to school, Ash and Tsuna met someone who was blocking there path. Tsuna recognized the person. It was one of the senpai who bullied him.

"Hey loser! It's been a while! I came here today cuz there is a new game I want. I was a little short on money, but then I remembered you! I thought to myself, I know just the person who would be willing to help with this noble cause!" he said.

"Noble? Don't you mean egotistic?" asked Ash.

"Don't Ash! I don't want any trouble!" said Tsuna trying to stop her. He had pulled out his wallet to pay.

"Don't worry! I got this. We are friends after all, let me get this jerk!" said Ash. She had stumbled on the friends word and was blushing slightly. Tsuna smiled.

"Let's see. Threatening a student are we? Did you know that I am a member of the disciplinary committee? I don't think that I could let that slip! Maybe I should go tell my boss! Do you know who the head perfect is? I could go get him if you don't!" she said. The guy knew who Hibari was and knew all too well what she was proposing.

"You wouldn't," he said a little nervously.

"Want to test me?" she asked pulling out her phone.

"Now now, you heard him! We don't want any trouble!" he said backing up. He quickly turned tail and ran.

Ash laughed and yelled after him, "And don't you ever mess with us again!"

Tsuna let out a relieved breath, "Thanks Ash!" he said gratefully.

Ash just shook her head, "No thank you! There isn't enough people bullying you for me to pay you back by taking care of them. You saved me. I was alone and desperate, but you reminded me that I wasn't alone." Ash said as she looked up at him embarrassed.

"HUH?! Tsundere? Is she a Tsundere? What is this a manga?" he thought.

"Ah! That is so sweet! Ash, Tsuna I am so proud of you two! Oh, and Dino says hi and sorry that he couldn't stay this time." said a familiar voice behind them.

"SENPAI!" said Ash as she basically jumped into Annalisa's arms.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsuna just as happy to see her.

"Haha! Dino and I finished our job early, so I got to come home early! I went to our apartment to surprise you, but you weren't there! I figured that you already went to school. Who knew I would stumble upon this cute scene so early in the morning!" she said. The three of them walked to class, catching up all the ways. When they walked into class, there were a bunch of people who crowded them to talk to Annalisa and welcome her back. Annalisa did her best to answer all their questions.

"THUD" suddenly something was dropped. Before Annalisa could turn around to see what happened, Takeshi had his arms around her. He had dropped his book bag in surprise when he saw her, and raced to her. He pulled her close to himself, and held her tightly. The whole room got quiet, they were all surprised. "I missed you so much!" he said almost like he was in pain.

"Wow, he didn't let on how much he missed her!" thought Tsuna. Even he hadn't sensed the extent of his feelings.

Annalisa hugged him back blushing, but obviously happy. She got him to bend down so that she could rub his head. "I missed you too!" she said, her voice filled with emotion. Then she shocked everyone, she went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Just then the bell rang and she went to her seat embarrassed. Ash just started wide mouthed back and forth between the two, "OH NO YOU DON'T-" but before she could get any further the teacher came and made her sit down. Yamamoto just walked to his seat slowly, in a daze.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Long Awaited**

Two people fought hard on an abandoned roof. One a young boy of about 15 with dirty blonde hair, and the other a young man of about 20 with long silver hair. The boy had a blue flame on his head and his weapon, a metal edge. His weapon was similar to boomerang. He was fighting the older man desperately. It was obviously a one-sided battle. The silver haired man was winning, but the boy didn't give up. The older guy was trash talking, but the boy ignored it. The older man charged and knocked the boy off the building. He grabbed onto the building with on hand; He was only barely holding on. He pulled out a picture and looked at it, "I cannot lose at a place like this," he thought to himself. On the picture was a familiar face, Tsuna.

Evening time at the Sawada house

Tsuna ran downstairs with Lambo and I-pin, "Is dinner ready yet Mom?" he asked. He rounded the corner to see, and saw the table full of plates! "What's going on?" he asked.

Futa and Bianchi asked if something good happened to Tsuna. He said no. When asked what had happened, Tsuna's mom said that Tsuna's dad was coming home after two years away!

The Next Morning

Tsuna was talking about it with Yamamoto and Gokudera. "I mean, now that I think about it everything he does is weird. When I was little, he wasn't home a lot so I asked him what he did. He said that he directed traffic at construction sites all around the world," Tsuna said. He was dreading what was going to happen when he got home. Suddenly Takeshi suggested that they do something now and skip school.

"Yeah! Let's do that 10th!" exclaimed Gokudera.

"Alright!" said Tsuna. "They must be doing this to try and cheer me up!" Thought Tsuna happily.

"I know! Why don't we invite everyone! Since it is Sunday and we only have reviews," said Takeshi cheerfully.

"Just don't invite idiots!" said Gokudera.

"I hope we are invited! I don't want to be an idiot!" said Annalisa with Ash by her side. They had just run into them and heard their conversation.

"Of course!" said Takeshi brightly.

"Fine...," mumbled Gokudera.

Later that Day

"And so we have a crowd," thought Tsuna. Takeshi had invited Kyoko, Haru, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Annalisa, and Ash. Gokudera and Ash were fighting Lambo while Annalisa and Yamamoto were trying to stop them, Kyoko and Haru where talking to I-pin, And Reborn was telling Tsuna about how he was going to have to study the material they went over in class today. Tsuna sighed, but when he looked at all his friends, it was hard to not crack a smile. He was very thankful for them, if Reborn hadn't came, he wouldn't be friends with any of them. Suddenly a they heard an explosion. Everyone turned to see what was going on, when a boy about their age fell on top of Tsuna. Annalisa's eyes got really wide.

"What are you doing here?" asked Reborn.

"What's this? Outsiders parading around," yelled the long haired man.

"Huh!?" said Gokudera.

"Wha-what's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"This forebodes a coming storm," said Reborn. The long haired guy just started swinging his sword and slicing up whatever was near by screaming that he would slice up an trash that got in his way. The civilians started to run away.

"Annalisa, Ash, take the women and children out of here," said Reborn.

"Reborn! You know as well as I do who they are and what this means! I'm the only one strong enou-" but Reborn cut Annalisa off before she could finish.

"Annalisa! They haven't recognized you yet. Neither of them have met you for a long time. We could use this to our advantage. And the most important thing right now to to make sure that everyone is safe. I'll go get _that_, you find a safe place for the others. After that you can leave Ash to protect them and come back. Hopefully I can obtain _that_ by then," commanded Reborn. Annalisa looked reluctant, but shook her head. The long haired guy was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he stared at Annalisa intently. Annalisa and Ash ushered the women and children away.

"I'll be back!" she said looking over her shoulder at Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. "Please be safe and don't do anything reckless! He is a very strong opponent!" She said earnestly.

"That was sweet of her," thought Tsuna. "But I have a feeling I know who she is mainly worried about." He thought as he looked at Yamamoto.

The boy who had landed on Tsuna, was gathering his bearings. When he looked at Tsuna, he gasped, "Thou art...!" he spoke in Archaic, which is an old way of talking. "My apologizes, Lord Sawada," said the boy.

"Eh?!" said Tsuna just looking confused.

"I've been followed," said the boy. It was then that Tsuna noticed the flame of the dying will on his forehead. "Please come with me!" he said as he started to drag Tsuna away. The long haired guy attacked just then.

"I'm tired of this game of tag, now spill it! Who are these people and why did you come to Japan!" he said in a rough voice and screaming.

"He doesn't recognize Lord Sawada?" Thought the boy. "Drat! I should have left him alone!"

"Let's make you spill everything shall we?" he asked as he swung his sword. His stroke hit it's mark and sent the boy crashing into a nearby building. "Heey. Who are you? And what is your relationship with the boy?" he turned asking Tsuna.

"EEK! NO WAY! UM.. UM..," said Tsuna. The guy noticed dynamite above him just then, and jumped up and off a building to avoid the explosives. It was Gokudera and Yamamoto to the rescue.

"Lay a hand on that person and I won't let you go free," said Gokudera with a scowl.

"Yeah, something like that. I'll be your opponent," said Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera!" said Tsuna happily.

"If you go against me, you'll die," said the guy.

The boy warned against it saying the guy was strong. But Yamamoto attacked anyways, saying that he would be his opponent because they both used swords. As soon as he attacked the guy blocked, "Your sword skills you really don't have any, do you," asked the guy.

"And what if I don't?" answered Yamamoto.

"IT'S TOO LIGHT!" said the guy as his sword shot bullets. They hit, and knocked Yamamoto out with a big bang.

"YOU!" yelled Gokudera.

"You're slow," said the guy as he cut Gokudera's dynamite. He quickly attacked and knocked Gokudera out too. He was about to land the final blow, when the boy recovered and saved Gokudera. As the boy was fighting Tsuna wondered what he should do. "Plop" his gloves fell on his head.

Reborn appeared telling him to always keep his gloves on. The boy was starting to get beaten up bad, but just as the man was going to finish him off Tsuna saved him with deathperation.

"That flame, and that emblem (on his glove). Now I really have to ask what's going on!" he said. Tsuna punched his, but it had no effect.

"You're weak," said the swordsman. He started beating up Tsuna too! Just as it seemed that he would beat up Tsuna, the boy returned the favor by saving him. He caused a distraction long enough to pull Tsuna aside.

"My name is Basil. Being asked by my master I've come here to deliver this to thee," he said.

"Wha? For me? … But wait, who's the master?" asked Tsuna confused. The boy opened the box he was giving to Tsuna. Inside here seven rings.

"What's this!?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn will know what this is," answered Basil.

"After slicing you up, I'll have to take that!" said the swordsman. Apparently he had found them.

"Your just the same as always, Superbi Squalo," said a familiar voice.

"Dino!" said Tsuna as Dino walked up with some of his men.

"Isn't it embarrassing to be so rough on kids?" he asked. "If you don't stop this distasteful game of yours, then I'll be your opponent."

"Bucking horse? This kid has such connections? If I went against him, it wouldn't be easy!" thought the swordsmen. "Heeey, Bucking Horse. I have no problem with killing you right here. But if I fight people from allied families, the higher-ups will be nagging me. For today I'll quietly... NOT GO HOME!" he said as he grabbed Tsuna.

"Let go of that hand!" shouted Dino pulling out his whip. Squalo shot his gun power again like he did with Yamamoto.

"For your sake I'll leaver their lives in your hands," said Squalo as Dino rushed to help Tsuna and Basil. "But I'll take this. Heey," he said. "See ya!" he had taken the rings, turned, and started to run away.

"Aw, and I just got here. Leaving so soon? Were you and Dino having a party without me?" asked Annalisa showing up right in front of him. "I know that it's been a while, but please tell me you haven't forgotten me!"

"I thought that girl looked familiar, but the assassin's shadow?! This kid really has got connections. First the bucking horse, now her?" thought Squalo.

"I know! As an 'I'm sorry gift' for leaving me out, why don't you just give me that box!" she said.

"HEEEY! What makes you think I would, trash!" he yelled.

Annalisa sighed, "I thought we were done with calling the people we liked names." Squalo just smirked.

"I'm not handing over these rings, Heey," he said. "And there isn't anything you can do about it. Maybe if you could fight, then I would have to get a bit serious. But since that isn't the case," he smirked.

Annalisa looked at Reborn and he nodded. "You got it?" she confirmed excitedly.

"Yup, here you go," he said as he threw something to her.

"Oh yeah! Take a look at this," she said as she unrolled the piece of paper Reborn had thrown to her. It had a flame on the top and was in Italian.

"This is," Squalo said as he read.

"Yup! It from the CEDEF head. It says that I can attack anyone as long as it's in defense! And anyone includes you! If I remember correctly, you attacked us first," she said. "This is fun, you, me, and Dino. It's just like old times."

"HEEY! It looks like I might have to get a bit serious," said Squalo preparing.

"Dino please guard the others," said Annalisa tensing and pulling out the chain on her skirt. She always wore that chain.

Dino sighed, "I figured you would say something like that. Romario, help me with these guys over here." he said moving to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Tsuna, watch carefully. You are about to witness a true splendor," said Reborn. Tsuna didn't know what was going on, but did as Reborn said anyways. He followed his gaze to Annalisa. She looked dead serious. Her usual friendly aura was replace with one of cold hard intent. She was revealing her true hitman appearance. She had pulled out her chain to reveal two swords connected together with the chain. She poised herself and charged. They both fought with lightning fast strokes. Neither one giving an inch. Annalisa blocked everything that was thrown her way. The sword swings were too fast to see of you haven't been trained to see them. Every once in a while, you could see a few new bruises on Squalo. Reborn later explained that both of her swords were dull, and that she doesn't believe in killing her opponents. The echo of their swords was heard throughout the town. The streets had long since been abandoned.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! It's like a dance, with neither dancer missing a step," marveled Basil. And it truly was. Annalisa and Squalo's swords danced and weaved around each other. Each seeking for the other. It was like a tragic tale of meeting and departing. Every time the swords clash together, they met and were cruel ripped apart again. The masters of the swords were similar. They never stood in the same spot for long. They met in the air, their auras clashing. It seemed as if they were suspended in to air. They jumped high reaching desperately for the sky, each trying to surpass the other and reach the sky first. Despite being on other sides, they both held a smile. This was a true challenge. Both knew that they could fight their hardest without restraint. Annalisa fought with a style that was graceful and pure. She made wide sweeping motion that were pretty and fluid. While Squalo fought with a reckless, powerful swing. He was enjoying the fight, putting his all into every move.

"Senpai, don't worry I'll help you!" said Ash suddenly appearing. She jumped into the fray.

Annalisa's eyes flashed, and Squalo charged. "SLASH" It was like the world suddenly slowed and was crawling alone. Squalo's sword sank deep into Annalisa's wide open embrace. Ash sat wide eyed on the ground. Annalisa had pushed her out of the way and took the blow square in the torso. Annalisa turned her head and smiled down at Ash.

"S-Senapi, I'm so sorry! I-" She was stuttering she was so badly shaken up.

"Doesn't this remind you of the first time we met? Haha! Listen Ash, I left you in charge of the girls and children. I trust you to protect them. Now, go! I have business to tend too," she said gently.

"Senapi!" cried Ash as she stared at the pool of red that was gathering right in front of her. She had her mouth covered with her hands and tears came steaming down her fear stricken face.

"Drip drop!" red had slowly crept along Annalisa's clothes and were falling down at a rhythmic pace. Annalisa tried not to show the pain, but as she turned to face Squalo she couldn't help but to let out a slight wince. It took all she had not to puck or black out. She was blinking back black spots. Squalo noticed and laughed.

"HAHA! how stupid can you get? You sacrificed yourself for her? Don't you know that you are the best shot this group has of defeating me? HAHA! If I were in your position, I won't have done that. Everyone knows that you are their best shot, and now I won't have any trouble defeating you!" laughed Squalo.

From where she was, Annalisa put her hand out to stop Dino who had come to her side and was about to take her place in the fight, "Stupid? I don't think I am the stupid one here. I got stronger so that I could protect my friends. What good would all my strength do, if I couldn't use it to save my friends," said Annalisa. This was the first time Tsuna had seen her mad. She rose from her knees with power. She started to attack again, more intensely than before. "I become faster, stronger, and better when I protect my friends. Because I know that they are lending me their strength!" She yelled. She was forcing Squalo back. New bruises kept showing up on him, Annalisa was leaving her mark. But, with every step forward, blood spewed from her open wound that stretched from her left shoulder blade to her right rib. Soon, Annalisa had to lean on her swords to hold herself up.

"HEEEY! You don't look so good!" he said

"Ha! You look pretty beat up too!" replied Annalisa. She pushed herself off her swords and charged with the last of her strength. She knocked his breath away, but with the effort she passed out. Squalo knew what had happened before anyone else and started to flee, he couldn't take on the bucking horse in this condition. He may be the victory, but she really did a number on him.

"HEEY! Tell her to fight me when she recovers again! Next time I'll cut that trash down without outside help. HAHA! Thanks kid for the assist," he yelled as he escaped.

"Quick! Romario help her!" shouted Dino panicky. "She lost a lot of blood!" That was the last thing Annalisa heard before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Huh?!" Yamamoto woke up in a car. He looked around confused. The last thing he remembered was some long haired guy. His entire body was sore and had a sharp pain.

"Calm down Yamamoto, we are on our way right now to the hospital," said Dino. He looked grieved.

As he continued looking around; He spoted Romanrio driving the car, a speechless Tsuna, a sullen Reborn, and an angry Gokudera."What's going on?" he asked seriously.

"It's Annalisa. She took on Squalo, I mean the swordsmen. Ash jumped into the fight, and Annalisa protected her. She got a nasty wound and passed out from lack of blood. She was rushed to the hospital just know. We are on our way their now to get you two checked out too," he answered sadly motioning to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"WHAT?!" he asked wide eyed. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" he yelled. This was the first time he had gotten so mad.

"I know your angry. I shouldn't have let her fight him alone," said Dino. He sounded like he had given up all hope. It was the first time Yamamoto saw how sad Dino was, this was hard on him too.

"Sorry for losing it. It wasn't your fault. This must be hard on you too, after all you are her boyfriend," said Yamamoto contritely.

"Huh? Boyfriend? I'm not her boyfriend, she doesn't have one," answered Dino confused.

"WHAT?! I thought someone told me you were her boyfriend," said Yamamoto.

"No, she's like my baby sis. I couldn't date her," said Dino almost laughing. "So, is that why you haven't asked her out yet?" he asked.

"Asked her out?" echoed Yamamoto blankly.

"Your kidding me," thought Dino. "He didn't even recognize his own feelings?" Suddenly he had a good idea. "Yamamoto, did it annoy you when you found out that I was her boyfriend?" asked Dino.

"What? Oh, yeah I did! How did you know!" he asked eagerly.

"And did you feel alone and anxious when she was away with me in Italy?" he continued.

"Yeah! Are you psychic like Annalisa?" asked Yamamoto.

"No, and she isn't either! Anyways that's besides the point. Are you happy when she is just standing next to you? And feel sad when she leaves you even if it is just across the room?" he finished.

"YEAH!" sand Yamamoto. "But I have no idea why." he said.

Dino facepalmed, "Yamamoto, have you ever considered that maybe you love her?"

"huh?!" Yamamoto was in complete shock. "in love?! With Annalisa?! But, she's like family to me." he sounded very confused and unsure of his answer.

"So, it would be okay if I asked her out?" asked Dino.

"But you said-" started Yamamoto, but Dino cut him off.

"Yeah, but all this talk about her really made me realize how _important_ she is to me and how _desperate_ I would feel without her," he said.

"Wait, no you can't!" said Yamamoto.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Because, I don't like it!" he said, then realized what he had said.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Dino asked.

"Dino, I think I might love her!" said Yamamoto sounding mystified.

"Oh, Really?" said Dino sarcastically.

"Yeah! I think I really do!" said Yamamoto still sounding like it was a complete mystery to him.

"Boss, we're here!" said Romario from the front seat.

"Alright!" Dino called back. "Let's go see her!" Everyone filed out of the car and went to the desk.

Ash stood over her lifeless senpai. She couldn't even bare to look at it for too long. It was just to painful. How STUPID could she be! She thought that she could take on anyone, defeat anyone! Boy, was she wrong. If Annalisa hadn't of pushed her out of the way, Ash wouldn't be here in a hospital. She would be dead. She only came today, to see senpai for the last time. After today, Ash would leave and travel the world. She would train and become strong. "Goodbye senpai! Thanks for everything," she choked out the words as emotions took her over. She turned to leave, and bumped into some right outside senpai's hospital room.

"She chose, it wasn't your fault," said Hibari.

"You idiot! Of course it was my fault! Anyone with eyes could see that it was!" She said angrily at first, but soon her anger was replaced with grief. She cried and clung to him. He sighed and put an arm around her. Hibird, who had some how manged to get in the building, was snuggling up against her neck. Almost as if he were trying to cheer her up like his master.

"Excuse me, we would like to know what room Annalisa is in, and to have these two check out," said Dino polity. Tsuna was pretty sure the lady at the desk was going to have a heart attack. She just kept blushing and staring at Dino. Tsuna nervously wrung his hands the whole way to Annalisa's room. When they reached her room, Yamamoto's heart sank. She was wounded pretty badly, and they had her hooked up to lots of machines. Needles were placed everywhere in her, and they said they needed to do surgery on her. Yamamoto had never seen her so pale looking. Her usual cheerful and lively face, was now twisted in pain and sickening shades of gray and green. Yamamoto clutched his chest as it erupted in pain, he didn't want to leave her alone ever again. He reached down gingerly and placed her hand in his. He held it like an old fragile book, or like delicate glass.

Soon, his grief turned into anger that pulsed through him, "Who could do such a thing to her!" he thought angrily as he clenched his fists tight.

"Um... hehe... if you will please come with me sir," giggled a nurse to Yamamoto. Another nurse had taken Gokudera earlier.

"Thanks, but I think I want to wait here with my friends," he said with obviously forced manners.

"You can go," said Dino as Tsuna shook his head in agreement. "We can wait for you here and you can come back as soon as you are done with your check-up."

"No, I'm fine," he said a little more forcefully.

"Yam-" but he didn't even let Dino finish.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" yelled Yamamoto. He had never done that before.

"SLAP!" Tsuna stroke Yamamoto in the face. It didn't hurt, just surprised him. As he was about to turn on Tsuna angrily, he noticed Tsuna's shaking hand. "I know your mad, I am too. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I understand your anger, but it's not about us right now. Right now, we need to do all we can to help her recover." His voice quivered with fear and anxiety. He was scared for her life.

Yamamoto took a shaky breath. He had to get his panic under control. Tsuna was right, this wasn't about him. Him getting angry wouldn't do anyone, especially Annalisa, any good. He nodded and trying for another forced smile, "Thanks! Your right as always, Tsuna! Sorry Miss Nurse." he said as he followed her out the room. As he went, he cast on last desperate glance at Annalisa.

Annalisa was scared. She was lost and couldn't find her way again. She had tried everything she could think of, but was still alone in the vast darkness that was spread before her. No matter how much she wondered, she never found anything besides the darkness. She had fallen with bucking knees, sciraping herself against many things. Finally, she curled into a tight ball and was crying softly to herself, tired of the endless struggle when she felt something familiar. Something warm and comforting was surrounding her. It wiped the tears from her face, and tended to her wounds. It smiled brightly down on her, warming her and giving her a renewed spirit. It lifted her up and carried her out of the darkness. She knew this familiar warm sense. As it carried her farther and farther out of the darkness, it started to fade away. "No! Don't go! Takeshi!" She said.

Next thing she knew, she woke up in a dim hospital room. She was hooked up to several machines and things were sticking out of her everywhere. And worst of all, her arm was outstretched holding tightly to Takeshi's hand. He was asleep in a chair next to her bed. He had various band aids and gauze wrapped around his arms, legs, and head. His presences had a soothing affect on her. Normally, she would have panicked in this situation. Then, she remembered why she was there. "That's right! Squalo put me here!" But she didn't regret it. She was the one badly hurt, and not someone else. "I don't regret it!" she said, then she felt sleep begging for her attention. This time, she let it come happily. She slept peacefully.

The next time she woke up most not have been very long since the first time, because nothing had changed. It was still just her and Takeshi in a slightly dim room, but this time when she woke up Takeshi was already awake. He had been quietly reading a baseball magazine, while still holding her hand. When he noticed that she was awake; he quickly let go of her hand, embarrassed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as she instinctively reached for his hand again.

"I just thought that you might not want to," he said a little confused, but he non the less griped her hand tighter as if to say that he regretted the few seconds that they were parted. He just kept staring at her. He had a weird look in his eyes. It was very intense, but she couldn't quite place it. She was about to ask him what was going on when he surprised her, "Annalisa I-" he started saying her name with such emotion, but shook his head like he was trying to clear the slat and start again. "It's just I-" but he couldn't quite find the words he was looking for. Annalisa let go of his hand, which caused his head to jerk up and his eyes to met hers, and placed it on his cheek. She pulled his head towards herself until his forehead hit hers. "I don't know what you are trying to say, but don't worry about it! You and me are like family. I love all of you guys, and I am glad that you guys are safe. I don't really-" but as she was talking, Takeshi leaned forward the last of the way until his lips met hers and kissed her.

Annalisa blushed, "Sorry Annalisa, but I just can't see you as family anymore. I love you!" he said sheepishly but with determination. He grabbed her hands and continued, "I am so stupid for not figuring it out sooner, Dino was the one who helped me realize. I can't stand it when you are close to other guys, and I was furious when I thought Dino was your boyfriend. When Dino was your partner for the test of courage, I couldn't stand the thought of you in his arms. And when you went to Italy with him, I missed you so much! It was like someone had suddenly taken one of my arms or legs and I was just left to wonder how I am supposed to carry on. (Annalisa gasped, that was how she had described it too!) And when I saw your lifeless body in the hospital, that was the deepest desperation and depression I had felt in my entire life!" He said, full of emotion. "And when I thought about you maybe not making it, I couldn't imagine life without you!" He said desperately, he looked her directly in the eyes. Annalisa now knew what that intense look was, it had been his love for her. Annalisa had tears in her eyes by now. Takeshi noticed, "Sorry, you probably only see me as family huh?" he asked, obviously crestfallen. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you."

Annalisa just clung to the front of his shirt and cried. Takeshi sat there awkwardly as Annalisa tried to get it together. "No, sorry! It's just that I am so happy. I love you too," she said bashfully. She couldn't even look him in the eye. "I thought at first that it was just me confusing my feelings of relief of you rescuing me for love, but then when I was away with Dino I realized that I missed you too much for just friends or family."

Takeshi was getting a little teary eyed too by now. He pulled her as close to himseff as he could, she was still in a hospital and hooked up to machines. "What should I do?" he thought. "I am so happy!"

"Does this mean that you will be my girlfriend and go out with me?" he asked a little nervously.

Annalisa laughed. He had the courage to confess his love to her, but he was nervous about asking her out after she just returned his feelings too! "I would love too!" she said smiling up at him. Over come with emotions, Takeshi bent down and kissed her on the lips again. Annalisa returned it gratefully.


	10. commentary

**Commentary**

"H-hello, everyone. W-we are going to answer questions," stuttered Tsuna nervously.

"What are you getting nervous for loser Tsuna," said Reborn hitting Tsuna from behind.

"But I've never done anything like this before," blushed Tsuna embarrassed as he rubbed where Reborn hit him.

"Don't tease him too much Reborn," said Dino. "And Tsuna don't worry about it," he said smiling reassuringly at Tsuna.

"Yeah! Don't worry! Just be your usual self and it will all work out!" said Takeshi encouragingly.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with that baseball idiot, but he's right 10th," said Gokudera. "Everyone loves you, 10th!"

"We're getting off topic," Reborn reminded them.

"The kid's right!" agreed Takeshi.

"Right, we are supposed to answer questions," said Tsuna. "First question: What is everyone's opinion on Annalisa and Ash? Annalisa is like a big sister to me. She takes care of me, and protects me. But when the time comes, I would like to repay her."

"Annalisa is of course my baby sis! Anyone who messes with her has to go through me!" said Dino protectively.

"She is my real sister, so of course _I_ love her," said Reborn.

"She is nice and the 10th trusts her, so I tolerate her," commented Gokudera. "And we all know what the baseball idiot thinks about her, how sappier could that last scene be?"

"Gokudera!" cried Tsuna.

"Yeah," said Takeshi sheepishly. "She really is special to me. My life would be totally different without her. She changed me and my perspective on life permanently. I really love her and am willing to protect her with my life!"

Dino sighed, "Man, I am good!"

"Next is Ash," said Reborn. "She has come a long ways since I first observed her. Both in strength and personality."

"Ash is like the big sister who teases me, but I can always count on. She is very dedicated to Annalisa," said Tsuna.

"She is definitely more friendly than the first time I met her," added Dino. "I came to talk with Annalisa, and she tried to tackle me. I dodged, and Annalsia had to calm her down. After she figured out that she couldn't beat me, she just clung to Annalisa and growled loudly every time I tried to talk to Annalisa."

"She is smart, she can do detailed exorcism. And has good taste in books," said Gokudera nodding approvingly.

"She is strong, and treats her loved ones well," stated Takeshi.

"Not to mention both of them are good looking," said Reborn.

"Reborn!" yelled Tsuna blushing.

"You don't think so?" he asked innocently.

"Of course I think they are pretty..." Tsuna trailed off a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, back when me and Annalisa went to school together she would get confessed to like every other day!" commented Dino. "I always felt bad for her, the girls either loved her or hated her. There was no in between for her."

"Oh, now that you mention it. I saw some guy confessing to her after class yesterday," said Gokudera bluntly.

"WHAT?!" asked Takeshi.

"You don't think she is popular?" asked Dino.

"Well, I knew that she was really pretty and nice," started Takeshi. "What did she say?" he asked concerned.

"Huh? I don't remember. Something like I already like someone or something," said Gokudera flatly. "Ask her yourself."

"Ash has always been popular too," added Reborn.

"Yeah, I can't tell you how many guys have asked me for advice on her," sighed Dino.

"That makes sense," said Tsuna. "She is pretty and smart."

"And she kinda has a 'cool' aura like Hibari," said Takeshi. Gokudera was slightly blushing, as much as he hated to admit it the girls really were pretty.

"One time, Hibari told me that she was an herbivore that he couldn't leave alone. He sighed and said that it was a pain, but he had to take care of her," said Dino.

"Well, I think that is all for that question," finished Reborn. "The next question states: Can you please give us some general information about the girls?"

"Well, Annalisa is the oldest of all of us besides Dino. She is a few months older," Tsuna said.

"Her birthday is April 8. She is an Aries," said Dino.

"That makes her my enemy!" said Gokudera scowling. "Any one older than me is my enemy!"

"Yeah, but my sister is way stronger than you! You didn't see her fight because you were unconscious," said Reborn. Gokudera just mumbled angrily.

"It really stinks, but I still can't beat her! She is really deserving of her nickname, the assassin's shadow!" added Dino. Tsuna nodded remembering her fight with Squalo.

"Ash is the youngest, her birthday is September 8. That makes her a Virgo," said Reborn.

"Let's see Annalisa is a little shorter than me, so I guess around 150 cm. Ash is a little shorter than Annalisa so around 145 cm." said Tsuna. "I don't dare ask for either of their weights." He added with a shiver. "I don't know Ash's blood type. When I asked she said 'Why would I know? It's just something in my body that bleeds.'"

"Annalisa's is 0," answered Reborn.

"As for nationality Annalisa is from Italy, and Ash is half American and half Japanese," said Dino.

"That should cover everything. Any last thoughts?" Finished Reborn.

"Umm...," said Tsuna.

"Okay bye then!" interrupted Reborn.

"Hey wait I-" Tsuna was drowned out.


	11. Chapter 9

**Friendly warning, this chapter has spoilers too. If you haven't read this far and don't want to know then don't read. For those of you who know what the story is already, I summarized big time. I just gave the big idea for people who just want to ready my story without being lost for not reading to real thing. If it really bothers you that much tell me and I will go back and not summarize. **

**Chapter 9: Practice Makes Perfect**

While Yamamoto was with Annalisa, Reborn and Dino were talking to Tsuna. As the three watched over a beaten Basil, Tsuna couldn't help but think to himself how lucky he was to have avoided a dangerous situation like the Vongolia half rings.

"If they are something that dangerous, then the Varia can keep them!" he exclaimed.

"Hehe! Well," started Dino as he pulled out an identical box as the one Squalo took.

"No! Nope! I don't want to hear it! Bye Dino, see you at home Reborn!" Tsuna shouted as he ran out of the hospital.

Later that day

Tsuna came home to see a man sleeping in his under clothes snoring,a drunk Futa, Lambo, and I-Pin. Yup, his dad was home.

"I know that stupid face," he thought with dread. "Oh no! My no-good dad really came home! my life's just gotten messier!" He thought as he went wobbling to his room.

As Tsuna left, Reborn walked in. He saw Tsuna's dad on the floor, and unknowingly to Tsuna talked a little. "Your here, and gave your son the Vongolia half rings. That means that you come from a place where something terrible is happening," he said.

After several interruption from his dad, Tsuna finally woke up to hear his dad in an attempt to give Lambo more sake. When he rushed to save Lambo, his dad pointed out the necklace he was wearing.

"Reborn! Did you put this on me?!" yelled Tsuna. He did not want this dangerous thing around his neck.

"No, I didn't have anything to do with it," said Reborn. Tsuna didn't believe him, how else would it have gotten on his neck, but he knew better than to argue with Reborn.

"Don't you have somewhere to be right now?" asked Reborn.

"Right! The hospital!" exclaimed Tsuna as he ran off. "Maybe there I will find some answers," he thought to himself.

He rushed to the hospital to find out about the rings, Basil, and Annalisa. When he arrived Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, and amazingly Annalisa were all there waiting for him. "Annalisa! Are you okay to be here? I thought that you were hospitalized!"

"Haha! No worries," said Annalisa casually. "The doctor said that I could be released. I just need to rest a lot, plus I took pain medicine earlier. It should take effect soon." She said. Tsuna wasn't too assured. After all, she was looking a little weak and pale. It seems that Tsuna wasn't the only one either. Dino and Yamamoto were both looking at Annalisa worriedly. "Anyways," started Annalisa again, she could tell that she wasn't convincing them. "I'm fine!" she said.

"We have things to discuss," said Reborn. He forcibly made the others focus on the problem at hand.

"Oh, yeah! 10th we got these in the mail," said Gokudera as he and Yamamoto pulled out rings.

"Those are the Vongolia rings. There are seven in all. It's a Vongolia tradition to distribute the rings to the seven core members of the family, the boss and his guardians. Each one is a little different. Gokudera has the storm ring and Yamamoto the rain ring," informed Reborn.

"Now that you mention it," said Gokudera. All three of the boys looked closer at their rings.

"Like weather forecasts?" asked Tsuna

"Each of the rings were based off of particular characteristics of the first generation. The first boss was like the sky that color and engulfs everything, thus his was the sky ring. His followers who protected him were said to have attributes like the weather. The shower that washes away ever thing the rain ring. The wind that fiercely whirls about the storm ring. The floating cloud that won't be caught by anyone and goes it's own way the cloud rings. The sun that illuminates the sky the sun ring. The illusion that cannot be captured the mist ring. The lightning that holds a harsh strike the lightning ring. But the rings you have-" while Reborn was talking, Annalisa suddenly swerved.

"You okay?" asked Dino.

"Yeah, I'm fin-" she didn't finish. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Yamamoto moved quickly to intercept her. He caught her, and carried her princess-style to a nearby bench. She started coming too.

"Sorry, I'm good now," she said. Even thought she said that; she was sweating, grimacing, and leaning heavily on Takeshi for support.

"No! I don't want to hear! These rings are seriously bad news," said Tsuna.

"Yeah, sorry but I can't wear rings during baseball," said Yamamoto.

"That's right! Yamamoto is on my side! These rings are dangerous. That sword guy will come back and in just ten days!" He said looking at Annalisa. "If he could do that to someone as skilled as her, we don't stand a chance! Forget ten days, they wouldn't be ready in ten years!" he thought. This got Gokudera and Yamamoto's attention.

"This is my ring right? I think I'll keep it after all!" he said. He settled Annalisa gently besides him and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back," he said to her.

"I'll leave it to you," she said smiling through the pain. The scene almost broke his heart. His resolve steeled.

As he left, Gokudera said to Tsuna with tons of enthusiasm, "10th I promise that in ten days I will become a man worthy of this ring!" He ran off too.

"Why to motive your men Tsuna!" said Dino happily.

"But I was trying to tell them not to fight," thought Tsuna dejectedly.

"The other four need training too if they are to beat the Varia," said Reborn.

"Who are the other four?" asked Tsuna.

"They are people you know, the guardian of the sun will be coming very soon," answered Reborn.

"MASTER PAOPOA!" someone shouted extremely. "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO TRAIN ME?!" screamed Rohei as he ran in.

"Kyoko's big brother!" Tsuna said shocked. "Please wait, Onii-san! do you understand the situation?" he asked Rohei.

"We're taking on the enemy, right? Looks like there's a lot of tension! I heard all about what happened yesterday, about ten days later and about the rings as well," answered Rohei.

"He understands it all?" thought Tsuna.

"BUT I FORGETTEN ALL ABOUT IT!" He shouted.

"THEN IT ALL BECOMES MEANINGLESS!" Tsuna shouted as well. "Why must it be Kyoko's big brother! She will be worried!" asked Tsuna.

"He has a role to play," Reborn stated flatly.

"Leave it entirely to me!" said Rohei.

"He's definitely the sun, he's totally flashy," thought Tsuna.

"By the way Master Paopao I heard you invited your childhood friend for me," said Rohei.

"It's a fatal bond. He's close," said Reborn as his pacifier started to glow.

"Hey, it's been a while!" someone said.

"This voice!" said Tsuna with dread. "Colonnello! Why is he here?" asked Tsuna.

"We are short on time, so I can't train everyone. That's why I have arranged a private home tutor for everyone with a ring," Reborn said.

"Where's the boxer kid you spoke of?" asked Colonnello.

"THAT'S ME!" shouted Rohei.

Colonnello poked Rohei with his gun in various places, testing him. "Is he really this weak?" he asked Reborn.

"Yeah, out of all of the chosen seven he is the weakest," aswered Reborn.

"Puhkuku," laughed Colonnello. "Hey, looks like you've found me an interesting one! Hey, if he can keep up with my training for the next ten days, he can beat the other 6! It's tough training thought. Hey, you want to do it?"

"Of course I do! I won't lose!" said Rohei and they both ran off.

"Will they be okay?" asked Tsuna worried.

"Yeah, Colonnello trained a couple thousand students and Rohei was able to make him snarl, if all works out, then he will come back a couple times stronger," Reborn speculated.

"Well, then I'll go and train one, too," said Dino.

"Eh? Dino-san you're tutoring someone too?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, since I can't fight with people in the alliance this is the least I can do to help," he said.

"Who are you tutoring? Gokudera? Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"No, it looks like this kid is even more problematic," said Dino.  
"And Gokudera and Yamamoto will probably find their own suitable home tutors," answered Reborn.

"Alright! Since I got to rest a while, I think I'll go ahead and pick up my student! Dino can you give me a lift?" asked Annalisa.

"Huh? Annalisa you are tutoring someone too?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, I am tutoring her but she won't be in this fight. Ash wasn't chosen to be one of the seven and neither was I. But from what I can tell, we will be needed later, I promise that she will be strong enough when you need us," said Annalisa solemnly to Reborn. He nodded and Dino carefully escorted her out.

Everyone made the absolute most of the time that was provided. Takeshi learned and parcticed the eight Shigure Soen Ryu stances, Gokudera somehow manages to convince Doctor Shamal to tutor him, Rohei learns the true nature of the sun with Colonnello, Hibari went on a world wide training session with Dino, Reborn had Tsuna follow the training program of the 1st generation Vongolia boss, all while Lambo slacked off and the Mist Guardian remained hidden. Everyone trained hard, until...

**Hehe this is the first time I have ended a chapter on a cliff hanger. It's fun! Should I do it more often? **


	12. short story 1

**Hey! The next two chapters are short stories, so enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**What Connects Us**

"Pant... huff huff," hot breath came rushing out of Takeshi's mouth. "Drip... plop," before he could stop them drops of sweet fell, pooling at his feet. "That's it," he thought to himself. "I can't- thud.. clatter," he collapsed to the floor, his sword soon following suit. He lay on his back catching his breath. As was his habit of late, he reached for the ring on his necklace and held it up to where he could see it. "Rain, huh?" he thought as he dropped the ring and looked out the slightly open door to the dojo. He watched the rain and listened to the gentle melody of pitter patter it displayed. Doing so, brought back old memories.

The sound of the rain was not the only thing pounding on the sidewalk that day. No, two people ran heavy footed through the rain. Takeshi had walked Annalisa home, but it turned into a run home when it started raining. Annalisa and Takeshi only slowed down when they reached the safety of the roof above the girls apartment. After resting for a bit to catch their breath, Annalisa invited Takeshi in to dry off. He accepted. Annalisa offered him a towel and drink. As the two drank warm tea wrapped in towels he said, "Sorry about the rain. It seems that you got soaked."

"No problem. For some reason ever since I was young I have always loved the rain," she said, and as she did she gazed outside with a longing look. She seemed awestruck, completely mesmerized. Suddenly, she realized and snapped out of it. "You got soaked too. Not to mention you have to walk home, I am already home," she said.

Takeshi had always remembered that day. He looked back down at his ring, then gripped his sword again and stood up. "One day I promise to become like the rain that she loves so much," he thought determined.

Annalisa walked around Tsuna's house humming happily to herself. "What's with her?" asked Tsuna to Ash.

Ash looked out the window and responded, "Must be the rain."


	13. short story 2

**The Lazy Cloud and Forceful Storm that Blows it**

Hibari lay causally on his beloved Namimori roof. He stared lazily at the single cloud drifting aimlessly in the clear blue sky. He sighed, "Nothing interesting." He thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard someone loudly stomping up the stairs to the roof. Ash threw the door to the roof wide open. Unfortunately, she tripped on the rise at the top of the stars. This didn't surprise Hibari, he had actually expected it. He cooling looked at her standing to his side while she glared down at him. "What do you want herbivore?" He asked just as coolly.

"What do I want? I want you to get off your lazy BUTT, and WORK! YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO FORCED ME INTO THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTE AND NOW YOU NEGLECT YOUR WORK! NOT WHILE I'M HERE YOUR NOT!" Ash screamed furiously.

"No," he replied uninterested in her screaming and stomping about.

"WHY YOU!" Ash twitched. She grabbed for him, but just then Kusakabe decided to come up and check on them.

"Chairman, can you finish-" he stared, but as soon as he saw them, he turned around blushing. In her attempt to grab him, Ash had ended up on top of him, with both hands grabbing his shirt. Hibari had his hands around her waist to support her.

Ash blushed as bright red as the highlights in her hair. "What it's not like that. I just wanted him to neglect his work. Promise!" she pleaded.

"Um... okay," said kusakabe awkwardly.

"Kusakabe," said Hibari. "I need you to research the following-"

"Wait! what are you doing?" asked Ash as she hurried to get off of him.

"Kusakabe came all this way because to get me to go back to work, the least I could do is honor his request," answered Hibari.

"But you didn't for me?" asked Ash twitching and trying not to shout.

"Yup," he replied with a smirk.

"You," said Ash shaking her fist. Hibari just continued to smirk.

Kusakabe sighed, "For some reason the Chairman really loves to tease her, but she makes it too easy!" he thought in dismay.

Kusakabe and Ash went down to stairs first. Hibari took one last look at the cloud in the sky, "Maybe today will prove to be not as uninteresting as I had thought."

"Did you say something?" Ash asked.

"Just that you should thank Kusakabe on his good work and diligence to come and get me," answered Hibari.

Ash growled, "Now now Chairman." said Kusakabe trying to appease Ash but not offend Hibari.


	14. short story 3

**Hey! Thanxs for reading. Please comment and tell me what you think. **

**The "Little" Problem **

"GYHAHAHA!" Annalisa, Ash, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna all turned toward that familiar and obnoxious laugh. They were in the class hallways when they all heard that unique laugh and voice. "Who are you? I am Lambo! Who am I? You are Lambo!" Everyone flinched at this memorable song. "TA-DA! The GREAT Lambo is here! GYHAHA!"

Before everyone could even turn around, Gokudera and Ash whipped around and shouted in unison, "Shut up, stupid cow!"

"You can't tell Lambo what to do!" said Lambo as he turned and smacked his butt.

"Why you!" started Gokudera, but Annalisa stopped him.

"Hayato! He is five! Now, what are you doing here?" She asked Lambo crouching down to his level.

"Lambo is here because he is smart like a middle schooler," said Lambo picking his nose.

"There's a reason we call you STUPID cow," answered Gokudera. Ash was nodding her head in agreement. Annalisa was about to protest.

"WHAT?!" screamed Lambo getting in Gokudera's face.

"Get away from me," said Gokudera as he punched Lambo out of his face. While still in midair Lambo started to cry and pull out his 10 year bazooka. Unfortunately, he was sent flying towards Ash.

"Ugh, don't send him towards me!" she screamed and kicked him back. When she did that though, Lambo let go of the bazooka. It went straight into the wall above Ash's head, cracked, then fell on top of her. Just as it fell on her head, her eyes widened in dread. "Poof" Ash was surrounded in a puff of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared it left a pile of weapons. The pile was huge, going up to Yamamoto's waist. It had all sorts of weapons. Every sort of sword, knife, gun, bullets, and metal weapons that you could think of.

Everyone stared wide eyed and surprised, everyone but Annalisa that is. "Um, what happened to Ash?" asked Tsuna.

"I'm right here loser," said Ash's voice as her head popped up from underneath the pile of weapons. She was tiny! She had been turned into a baby by the ten year bazooka.

"What's with all those weapons and were did they come from?" Tsuna asked.

"Um, I don't know. They just appeared," said Ash causally.

"Like Gokudera, Ash hides all sorts of weapons on her body. Since she shrunk in size, her body couldn't hide all the weapons anymore," explained Annalisa.

"Annalisa! I had them going! I almost kept it a secret," complained Ash.

"We have more important things to discuss," said Annalisa. Tsuna nodded in consent.

"After all," thought Tsuna, "she turned into a BABY!"

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Yelled Annalisa. She had stars in her eyes.

"HUH!? THAT'S WHAT YOU CONSIDER IMPORTANT?!" yelled Tsuna in reply.

"What? Of course," said Annalisa looking confused.

"Oh, that's right! Annalisa loves kids," thought Tsuna.

Annalisa picked up Ash, who had been trying to gather all her weapons to herself again, and cuddled her saying, "Such a good girl!" she rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"Senpai! I still have the mind of my older self," whined Ash.

"She really is adorable!" commented Yamamoto. "I know! Let's play baseball!" He said sounding excited.

"NO WAY!" yelled Annalisa as she hid Ash from him. As they got into an argument about playing baseball, Gokudera come and picked Ash out of Annalisa's arms. He picked her up by her foot though and held her far from his body, upside down!

"Are you really Ash?" he questioned.

"What do you think Stupidera? Now, be a good little boy and put me down!" she said.

"Hmph, stupid women," he said, but then his hand slipped and he dropped her. "Oops," he said.

"AH!" Tsuna dove, hit his head, and Ash landed on his back with a hard thud.

"Good job Tsuna! Don't let my cute little baby fall!" said Annalisa. Another argument broke out about what they should do with baby Ash, when suddenly a hand reached down and grabbed Ash by the back of her shirt.

Conversation stopped as all eyes were on the person who held the baby. "LET ME GO!" yelled Ash as she turned to face Hibari.

"This thing is causing too much of an uproar," said Hibari. The others looked around to see that he was right. All the other students in the hallways had stopped to stare at the group. "I'm confiscation this," he said as he walked away still holding Ash by the back of her shirt.

"NO! My cute, precious, little baby!" yelled Annalisa after him. She tried to chase after him, but Gokudera and Yamamoto both stopped her. They shook their heads in unison. Annalisa just looked devastated, "B-but the effects might wear off by the end of school!" she cried.

Tsuna was in a state of disbelief, "Again, that was what she was talking about?!"

Ash at the Disciplinary Committee

Ash stared dumbfounded at Hibari's attempt at a "kid friendly" pallet. Instead of a blanket laid neatly on the floor with toys on top, Hibari had used his jacket and office supply containers. "You know," she said. "I still have my usual mind." Hibari ignored her. Since classes had started again by now, it was only those to in the office. Ash sighed. She walked over and sat down on the jacket. She picked up a cube and examined it at eye level. She built a few complex structures: Tokyo Tower, Great Wall of China, the Pyramids, Sphinx, Big Ben, the Colosseum, and Museum of Natural History. Before long she grew tired of building. She tried countless times to start a conversation with Hibari. It never worked. Finally she was on her last nerve, "hey, Hey, HEY!" She said getting progressively louder with each one as well as throwing a block at him each time. Hibari still ignored her. When she ran out of blocks, she went to him and started to climb up him. It went smoothly, until she reached his shoulders and got tired. She took a breather, leaning on his face. Hibari was having trouble ignoring her, but wouldn't admit it. She took a deep breath then climbed the rest of the way to reach the top of his head. "YEAH!" she yelled raising both her fists up in a victory pose. Apparently she had forgotten all about her initial mission of getting his attention. Soon she tired out and fell asleep on his head. Hibari twitched and grabbed her off of his head. He dropped her on the couch in the room. Just then Kusakabe came in. Class was out and he had decided to check in on the chairman. He spotted Ash and was just about to ask about her when Hibari said, "Kusakabe, go get a blanket."

Kusakabe smiled understandingly, "Yes, chairman." he went and got the blanket. After he dropped it off on the chairman's desk he asked, "Anything else? Chairman?"

"No," answered Hibari.

Kusakabe bowed, "Then excuse me." As he left, he peeked inside the office through a crack in the door at Hibari covering Ash with the blanket. He walked down the hallway smiling.

After School

"My baby! We have to go get my baby!" Wailed Annalisa.

"Now now," said Yamamoto trying to soothe her.

"Class is over now. So, we can go get her. Calm down," Said Gokudera in a rude well duh tone.

"Gokudera!" said Tsuna. They were all walking together to go get Ash back.

They walked into the empty disciplinary office. Hibari had to attend some business and had just left the room. "Hm...," thought Annalisa. "The door was oddly cracked. Usually it is completely shut. And where is Hibari?" but her thoughts were soon interrupted. There on the couch lay a sleep Ash. "Ah! So cute!" whispered-screamed Annalisa. She didn't want to wake her up. "Look at her chubby little cheeks and that tiny little body all curled up and cuddled on the couch," rambled Annalisa.

"Yup, cute," agreed Yamamoto.

"Hmph," said Gokudera.

Tsuna smiled, "She really is cute like this."

"Can we just get her and leave already?" asked Gokudera bored.

"No, lets leave her here," said Annalisa seriously, staring down at Ash.

"What?!" yelled all the others.

"But you-" said Tsuna.

"Yeah, I know what I said," said Annalisa. "But trust me on this. Just leave her here."

"Okay," the others agreed.

Later that day

The last rays of the setting sun were coming through the windows in the office. Hibari had just finished his business and come back to the office. He spotted Ash still sleeping on the couch. He sighed as he picked her up again. "What a pain," he thought to himself. "I thought that the others would take her. Guess I'll have to take her home." He looked down at her as she cuddled up close to him and grabbed tight to his shirt. He gaze softened a bit as he looked at her, that is until her saliva was soaked through with his shirt.


	15. short story 4

**Give Me Your Hand**

Screams erupted from the door of the Kendo club. "Oh, my escort is here," thought Annalisa to herself. She had been drying off from her routine shower after practice, but now speed up to go and met Yamamoto. As per usual, he was surrounded by the female population of the Kendo club. Annalisa walked up to him and hesitated unsure of how to break up the girls. She didn't have to worry about it though, because as soon as Yamamoto saw her he reached for her hand saying, "Sorry girls but me and my girlfriend have to go."

"Thanks," said Annalisa. "Sorry this always happens and I never know how to break in."

"No problem," he said smiling down at her. "I like getting to walk home with you."

"I like walking home with you too," replied Annalisa. "But I still feel bad, how about I come to met you at the baseball cub when I'm done."

"Sure," he said. The two walked hand and hand all the way home.

The Next Day

Annalisa walked to the baseball club a little nervously. It was starting to get dark out and she was starting to get a little on edge. She walked into the baseball field where the club was wrapping up. She went up to the first guy she saw and asked him, "Excuse me, where is Takeshi?"

"Hm?" he asked roughly. "Why do you ask?"

"Idiot! Don't you know! That's his girlfriend," said another guy coming up to him.

"What? That guy got a girl like her?" asked the first guy.

"I know right! Life is so unfair," said the second guy shaking his head.

"Seriously unfair!" agreed the second guy.

"Um," said Annalisa feeling a little awkward.

"Your here already Annalisa?" asked Yamamoto coming up to the group just then.

"Yeah," she said.

"Dude, how did you get a girl like her?" asked the first guy.

"Luck," answered Yamamoto.

"No, I am lucky to have you as my boyfriend," protested Annalisa.

"AH!" yelled the other guys. "Really if you ever want a real man, I-"

"And me!" yelled the other guy interrupting the first one.

"We will always welcome you," finished the first guy with a glare to the second guy.

"Senpais!" said Yamamoto.

"Okay, thank you," said Annalisa laughing. Yamamoto grabbed her hand and started to led her out of the field before his senpais could say anything else.

"That's the way Takeshi!" they yelled in the background. Yamamoto blushed, but didn't stop. Annalisa was laughing.

"Okay, I don't want you to came to the baseball field anymore," decided Yamamoto.

Annalisa laughed, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Well, I guess we are back to square one," said Annalisa.

The Next Next Day

"Three, two, one," counted Annalisa in her head. By the time she reached zero, the screaming started. Annalisa had made a plan yesterday and today was the day she was going to put it into action. She quickly finished getting changed. She walked to the scene she had so many times before encountered and put her plan into motion. She walked right up to Yamamoto, went up on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry, but he is my boyfriend," she said to the girls taking his hand and leading him out of the Kendo club. Yamamoto laughed after getting over his surprise.

"Yup I definitely like this plan the best," he said.

"Really? Maybe I'll do it more often," smiled Annalisa.


	16. short story 5

**Hello everyone! I know that I have been writing only short stories recently, I have absolutely no motivation to write anything but quick ideas that I get. So, please patiently bare with me. If you didn't know I have also been busy writing another book. It's called the adventures of Ash. Please check it out! Love you all and thanxs for reading!**

**Players, Pandemonium, and Problems**

It was a Friday afternoon, and the baseball team was packing up the bus to leave on a weekend trip to a far away game. "Why~~~," wailed Ash clinging to Annalisa. "Why did you have to join this stupid team and why did this stupid team have to go to a stupid far away game!" Ash acquired a few glares from the baseball members then.

"Ash," Annalisa shook her head discouragingly. She had recently joined the baseball team as a manger to be closer to Yamamoto. "I like the baseball club! Besides I joined to support Takeshi."

"And I appreciate that!" called Yamamoto over his shoulder as he loaded bags on the bus.

"Plus you have club activities at the disciplinary committee," added Annalisa. Ash grumbled about how she would rather be with Senpai over that jerk. Annalisa just laughed, putting her arm around Ash and pulling her close. She kissed Ash on the forehead, "It will only be a few days."

"Okay," Ash growled against her will. She marched right up to Yamamoto. "Hey, Baseball Idiot! I'm trusting you with Senpai. DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT!" she said getting in her face.

"Yup," he said smiling down at her. He then turned to look at Annalisa as he promised,"I'll be sure to take really good care of her."

"That's it," yelled Ash. "SENPAI I DON'T TRUST THIS PERVERT AFTER ALL! HE HAD A WEIRD LOOK IN HIS EYES WHEN HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Yamamoto blushed and was quick to contradict her accusations. As the two were auguring, someone walked up behind Annalisa. She noticed the presence and turned with a smile.

"Hey Kyoya!" said Annalisa. "What can I do for you?" She mentally sighed. She must have picked up calling him that way from being around Dino too much.

Hibari walked right up to Ash and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and started to drag her away. "This loud herbavore is mine and she has work to do," he sighed as he dragged her kicking, punching, and screaming away.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE SENPAI FORM THAT PERVERT!" Ash yelled the whole way. Annalisa laughed patting a sighing Yamamoto on the back.

"Can we leave yet?" asked the driver of the bus tightly.

"Yes sir!" answered the team.

"Sorry about all the trouble my friend caused," apologized Annalisa with a bow. The driver just glared at her and grumpily got on the bus.

Eventually, everyone got in. On the bus, there were two rows of three. Yamamoto, Annalisa, and a random member of the baseball team were all on one row. Yamamoto set on one of the far sides next to the window, Annalisa sat in the middle, and the other guy sat on the opposite said near the aisle. The game and hotel were a long time away, so everyone prepared for the long haul. Yamamoto started to read manga. Annalisa got car sick easily so she always listened to loud music through headphones and ironically went to sleep. The other guy on their row just played on his phone. Soon Annalisa was nodding off. She naturally slide down a bit in her seat and was leaning on Yamamoto. This made him happy, he smiled down at her. Sometime during the ride thought, the road got bumpy and Annalisa fell the other way onto the other guy. He became flustered and panicky. Yamamoto gave one of his rare angry glares at the guy. But to the dismay of the other guy Annalisa snuggled up to him muttering something in her sleep. Yamamoto lost it then! A few punches and bruises later, Annalisa woke up leaning on Yamamoto.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I end up sleeping on you?" she asked embarrassed.

"It's no problem," Yamamoto smiled at her. "I don't mind."

"Huh?" asked Annalisa as she looked around. "I thought that I was sitting in the middle?" She was now sitting in the seat next the the window.

"Hm? Must be your imagination," He replied thoughtfully.

"Hm...," said Annalisa with a confused face, but just then she yawned.

"If you are still sleepy, you can lean on me. I really don't mind," Yamamoto smiled at her.

Annalisa smiled back up at him, "Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer!" She snuggled against him and he put his arm around her.

"Stupid jealous boyfriend! Stupid lovey dovey couples!" thought the guy on the end rubbing his newly bruised skin.

Hibari and Ash in the Disciplinary committee

"GRRRRR," growled Ash as she glared consistently at the absolutely number one annoyance in her life.

Hibari sighed and ignored her as per usual. Kusakabe just stood awkwardly in the middle of it all as per his usual. "Ash I know you are upset that Annalisa had to go away this weekend, and I'm sorry about that. I know how about you and all the guys leave club early today and go have fun at the arcade."

"No," Ash squinted her eyes looking Hibari straight in the eyes. "I won't give that jerk the satisfaction of winning!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Hibari without looking at her once, which caused Ash to snarl at him with complete disdain for him.

Kusakabe couldn't believe how childish they were both acting. Ash was mad at Hibari for making her stay here, and Hibari being jealous over her was retaliating with sulking. Suddenly he had a great idea. "Hey chairman I have a very special request that only you can do."

"WHAT? Anything that jerk can do I can do a thousand times better!" challenged Ash.

"What is it Vice chairman?" asked Hibari.

"It's something about the fence on the roof. I'll show you," He answered and he led Hibari to the roof with Ash following them yelling that she would go too.

"What is it?" asked Hibari as he and Ash stepped out onto the roof.

"You two need to work out your differences, you are causing enough of a problem in the committee. I won't let you back in until you two talk it out!" said Kusakabe locking the door to the roof.

"KUSAKABE!" Yelled Ash.

"Vice chairman!" said Hibari at the same time, but with a stern warning in his voice. Hibari made Kusakabe jump from the other side of the door, but he wouldn't let them know.

"You two need to work out your differences!" he answered then walked back down the steps to the reference room. The two of them had both turned to yelled at the door, but soon they realized that Kusakabe was serious and not coming back. In perfect synchronization, they turned and glared at each other.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JERK!" screamed Ash getting in his face and jabbing her finger at him.

Hibari just blew her off and went to lay down. "Oh, no you don't! Get back here!" She screeched. Hibari just looked annoyed and grabbed her arm pulling her down next to him.

"Wha! What are you doing?" she asked alarmed. He put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her head into his chest.

"Quiet, your too noisy. I want to take a nap," he said yawning. Ash was really embarrassed. She was glad that her face was hidden in his chest, she would not let him know how hard she was blushing. The two of them stayed like that for a while.

"Hey, chairman? You can let me go now," Ash said tentatively. No reply. "Chairman?" still no reply. Ash looked up curiously. He was alseep! "Man, going to sleep in this position. Really." She thought a bit angrily. She tried to pull herself free, but he had her pinned by a few more pounds. She sighed. "This fat jerk, going to sleep like this? What if someone finds us?" But even as she thought this, she felt a yawn overtake her. Soon she was fast asleep too.

Kusakabe in the reference room

"Well, they have been up there for a few hours now. I guess I should let them go," thought Kusakabe. He didn't have high expectation for this idea, he just hoped that they understood the other a little better after spending time together. And of course that they wouldn't both beat him up over this. Kusakabe walked up the steps hesitantly and with dread. He paused a long time at the door. He really didn't want to face an angry chairman and Ash. "No," he though to himself. "I need to be strong. They both needed to do this!" He steeled his nerves and opened the door. He looked about to see Hibari sitting up and looking at the sunset with a sleeping Ash laying in his lap.

"Vice chairman," said Hibari without looking at him.

"Yes chairman?" answered Kusakabe a little nervously.

"Did you finish today's work?" he asked quietly careful not to wake Ash.

"Yes sir," said Kusakabe.

"Good dismissed," replied Hibari.

"Yes sir," Kusakabe smiled as he gave a bow and left the two alone.

Later that day

Ash woke up laying on something warm and comforting. She was still sleepy and hadn't opened her eyes. She snuggled up to it and tried to go to sleep again. Soon she felt something else warm start to stroke her head. She smiled, whatever it was it was comforting and she didn't want to move.

Ash woke up for real a little bit later. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked sleepily around to see that it was sunset and she and Hibari were the only ones on the roof. She turned to see him really close to her. Blinking she rubbed her eyes and looked again. Yup, that was him and he was really close to her. She looked down to see herself laying on top of him. Sudden realization hit her and she startled and back up quickly, but bonked her head on an old railing in the process. Hibari looked at her and laughed. This was even more confusing to her, he was laughing?

"What an idiot!" he laughed. Ash was about to yell at her, but he held up a hand to stop her. "You, do you not trust your precious 'Senpai'?" he asked her.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" She yelled angrily.

"Then why do you act like you don't? Annalisa is a very smart girl. She can make good decisions on her own," he said. she had never thought of it that way. She was starting to get confused between the disappointment she felt in Senpai not needing her. All these thoughts stirred and mixed inside her cramped head.

"What do you mean? Senpai doesn't need me?" Ash asked disheartened.

"No, you don't get it. She doesn't need you to make the decisions for her. She needs you to trust her and be there for her always. She loves you very much and you love her too," he said smiling down at her. Ash was even more confused between her heart beating faster with his smile and how he was trying to cheer her up.

He laughed at her again, but this time he reached out and rubbed her head, "Maybe that was too much for an idiot like you. Annalisa loves you and always will. All you have to do is be yourself and stay by her side."

Ash blushed but then snapped out of it, "I don't need you to tell me that jerk. And don't call me an idiot."

"There you go, now your back to her old self," He smiled. "Alright, it's late let's go home!"

"Yeah and thanks," she said as he helped her up. Hibari walked her home that night.

"Make sure you lock up tight, and call a friend if you see anything suspicious," He nagged.

"Yeah I got it!" she complained.

"Alright bye," he said leaving her.

Ash locked the door then thought to herself, "That was really weird." It turns out that Hibari was feeling a little feverish from sleeping outside. That slight fever made him a bit delusional.


	17. Thanks

**Hello to everyone out there! I would like to thank everyone out there for reading this!Thank you returning readers for sticking with my story, and thank you new readers for viewing this at least. I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Special thanks to Princesslolitatheroca654, Thorn D. Cinni, and Anime Lover for reviewing. That MADE my day and always brings a smile to my face when I go back and read them! Also a very special thanks to T.T for favs my story, and Mazura for following my story! Oops, sorry if I sound like a creepy stalker, I just really am happy about it! **

**Alright down to business. What do you want next? The next chapter in the story that follows the manga? Even though I have no motivation to right, I will gladly write for you guys. Another few short stories? Another commentary? That reminds me, if you have any questions or if you want to request something I would gladly hear it! Please review, fav, and follow! Love you guys and Thanks so much! You guys are the best! **


	18. short story 6

**This is another short story, sorry AnimeLover I didn't get your review till after I started this one. I promise the next one will be the next chapter in the story. Lately I have been thinking to myself that I have been writing too much romance short stories, and that Annalisa was perfect. So, to fix that I came up with this chapter. I tried to make it more on the serious side with a focus on friendship. Hope you like it! Please review, favorite, follow and anything I missed! THANKS AND LOVE YOU!**

**Another "Little" Problem**

Everyone was hanging out at Tsuna's house that day. They had a test the next day and Tsuna wanted Annalisa to tutor him. Yamamoto wanted to come to get tutored too, Gokudera came saying that he wanted to teach the 10th the right way with a glare to Annalisa, and Ash refused to go to her club activities and leave her Senpai alone with the Pervert, Loser, and Stuidera.

"See, when the wording is like this," said Annalisa pointing to a certain problem.

"Then you use this wording right?" asked Yamamoto getting the hang of things already. He could get good grades if he wasn't so focused on baseball.

"Right!" Annalisa beamed up at him. "Do you understand Tsuna?" She asked turning concernedly to him.

"Um...," he stuttered.

"Okay, try it this way," She explained patiently pointing to specific parts of the problem and labeling them.

"Haha!" laughed Gokudera. "Move aside woman and I'll teach the 10th how to do it in no time!" Annalisa moved aside to continue teaching Yamamoto. "Now, 10th don't listen to that stupid woman." He pushed up his glasses and pulled a white board with complex equations and diagrams on it out of thin air.

Tsuna could have groaned, just when he was starting to understand. He sighed as he looked jealously over at Annalisa tutoring Yamamoto. Annalisa liked teaching, and she was good at it. She was able to change her teaching method based off of who she was teaching. Tsuna turned back to Gokudera uselessly trying to understand what he was saying.

BANG! Just then, the door was thrown open as I-Pin and Lambo charged in at full power. Lambo had some food sticking out of his mouth. I-Pin yelled something about a broccoli monster stealing her omelet. "GYHAHAHA! I don't know what you are talking about. This is Lambo's!" said Lambo running around the room.

"Lambo! That's mine!" yelled I-Pin chasing him.

"Now, now you two," said Annalisa going to stop them. They both ignored her. I-Pin went to attack Lambo, but because of her bad eye sight she missed and kicked his head. Surprisingly though, her foot hit something hard! She had accidentally hit Lambo's ten year bazooka. The bazooka flew from his hair. Lambo panicked and tried to catch it, but he was way off and it hit the floor.

"Gotta... stay... calm, I CAN'T!" wailed Lambo. "STUPID TAIL HEAD! THE BOSS WILL GET MAD IF I BREAK IT!"

"It's okay Lambo. I'm sure we can explain it to your boss. We will tell him it was a mistake," offered Annalisa walking over to him to comfort him. Lambo like earlier just ignored her, soon he got over his crying and was mad. He started to pull out a few of the seemingly endless supply of granades in his hair and flung them everywhere. One of them hit the bazook and sent it flying towards Annalisa. With a thud, it landed on top of her and just like that she was gone in a puff of pink smoke. Everyone's eyes widened as they recognized the familiar events that were sure to follow, but low and behold when the smoke cleared it revealed a perfectly normal Annalisa.

"Whoa," sighed Tsuna. "I was afraid something bad was going to happen! The ten year bazooka must really be broken now."

They all exchanged relieved looks, that is until Annalisa looked around confused and asked, "Who are you people and why am I here?" Shock spread through and filled the room.

"What who are we?" said Tsuna with a nervous laugh. "We are your friends." Suddenly Tsuna was pushed aside by Ash.

"You remember who I am right?" She asked urgently.

"Ahhh...," said Annalisa looking away. Ash's worried face, fell. "Oh, wait. You look familiar," said Annalisa thinking hard. "You couldn't be Ash right?"

"Yeah!" the color was returning to Ash's previously pale face.

"I thought you looked like her, but you were like three a little while ago!" said Annalisa confused.

It turns out that no, Annalisa didn't have amnesia, but she did have her mind switched with her five year old self. Her body was normal, just her brain was affected. We all went one by one and introduced ourselves to her.

"Um, hi. I'm Tsuna, your little brother tutores me in the future to be a mafia boss," he said sheepishly. It sounded so stupid when you say it outloud.

"I'm Takeshi! You are my classmate and friend in the future," said Yamamoto.

"Gokudera," said Gokudera flatly.

"That's not what I called you," said Annalisa without lossing a beat.

"Wow," said Tsuna. "So she was perceptive at a young age."

"Haha! That's interseting! Your right, you call him by his first name Hayato," answered Yamamoto ignoreing Gokudera burning a hole in his head. Annalisa smiled saying that sounds right, and motioned for them to continue.

The rest of the time was spent updating Annalisa on what was going on. It turns out that Annalisa was very childish when she was a kid. The next day at school, as the others were leading her to their classroom she got nervous. She started to get scared with all these strangers around; she started to shrink down and hide behind Tsuna. Slowly, a shaking hand reached out and grabbed Tsuna's. Tsuna turned to look at her, and she looked up at him with big eyes. He tried to give her a reasureing smile and squeezed her hand.

"It's alright," said Tsuna. This was new to him, usually Annalisa was the one who comforted other people. Annalisa nodded her head solumely and they walked to their desks. It wasn't long before Annalisa got used to the class, in fact she was quickly too used to it. She looked around the room and the people trying to find something to intertain herself with. The class was in math and they can upon a hard question, the teacher asked one of his smarter students to answer it.

"Annalisa will you please come to the front of the room and answer the question on the board," he asked her.

"Don't wanna," she said.

"What? You don't wanna?" the teacher was confused.

"Hey, hey!" she said getting out of her seat and going over the Yamamoto's seat. "Let's go play! This is boring!" she said as she pulled on his arm.

"We have to stay in class right now, we can play later when class is over," he explained patiently. Annalisa pouted.

"Big meanie!" She yelled at him and stalked back to her desk and sat noisily down. "Ash, can you get me some juice?" She asked turning her attention elsewhere.

"Yes, Senpai," answered Ash dutifully as she stood up and left the room. The teacher was stunned.

When Ash returned and after she gave Annalisa the juice, Tsuna asked her, "Why do you still do what she says? And aren't you older now?"

"What are you talking about loser," frowned Ash. "Senpai is Senpai," she said as if that explained everything.

"ALRIGHT!" said the teacher finally snapping out of it. "We are doing math right now, any more comotions and I will give you all detention."

In the Halls of the School

"HAYATO!" yelled Annalisa as she ran full speed to the opposite end of the hall where Gokudera was standing talking to Tsuna. When she was close enough, she jumped and landed on his back.

"Gack," he said on impact. "What are you doing stupid?" He asked annoyed, yet still he caught her.

"Piggyback ride," answered Annalisa.

"I'm not your ride," he said angrily.

"Okay," she said sounding disappointed. Suddenly she brightened. "I know! You can be my dog!"

"What?" asked Gokudera glaring at her.

"You are now my doggy!" said Annalisa excitedly. For the rest of the day, she either had him give her a piggy back ride or she lead him around by his neck tie saying it was his collar. She even made him a dog tag that said, "This dog's name is Gokudera Hayato, if found please return to his owner Annalisa." Everytime Gokudera was rude or disrespectful Annalisa would spray him with a bottle that magically appeared, and everytime he did corrected himself or did something good Annalisa would rub him on the head saying, "Good boy! Good boy!" Tsuna was surprised, even though he grumbled and complained the whole time, Gokudera never once tried to physically stop her.

At Lunch

"Tsuna, Tsuna!" said Annalisa pulling on his sleeve. "What do you have for lunch?" Tsuna showed her. "OH, that looks good. Can I have some?" She asked putting on her begging face.

"I guess just a little," he reluctantly said.

"AWWWW," she said openeing her mouth for him to place the food in. He sighed as put the food in her mouth. "That was really good!" she said happily. "Here you can have some of this," she said as she held up some food for him to have. Annalisa did this with the entire class. She went around trading and getting food from others. The girls spoiled her too much. Very swiftly though, Annalisa started to get tired. She noticed Yamamoto sitting on the ground and walked over to him.

"Hey Annalisa," he said when he noticed her standing in front of him. She started to yawn. "Oh, you getting sleepy?" he asked her. She just nodded her head while rubbing her eyes and wordlessly got down on her hands and knees, crawled into his lap, and fell asleep. Yamamoto wasn't really sure what to do, but one downward look at her and he couldn't do anything but smile down at her.

"Awe!" squealed a bunch of girls. Dispite her size, Annalisa looked surprisingly like a little kid napping peacefully in Yamamoto's lap. She was snuggled up against him with her face resting against his chest. One hand had a fist full of his shirt held close to her face. "It's like a little blanket!" continued the girls. "You guys are so cute!"

Yamamoto scratched his head in embarrassment, just then Annalisa shifted in his lap. She sat up slowly and rubbed her droopy eyes slowly. The action was very cute and had a few girls saying "awe."

"Oh, sorry. Did we wake you?" he asked looking down at her.

"Takeshi what's going on?" she asked sleepily as she looked up at him.

He asked her, "It's still lunch time, do you want to sleep more?"

"Yeah," Annalisa answered. She cuddled back up to him and as she did she shivered a bit. Instinctively Yamamoto put his arms around her to keep her warm. Annalisa smiled against him. The girls in the class silently fangirled to themselves, not wanting to disturb the couple when they were in their own little world.

After School at Tsuna's House

After school, the whole gang went to Tsuna's house to hang out. It turned into a long game of hide and seek. It was dark out when the game finally reached it's closing stage. Tsuna's mom said that Annalisa and Ash could spend the night. Ash gladly accepted for the both of them for Annalisa had already fallen asleep. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ash were all in Tsuna's room doing homework when Reborn walked in.

"Thank you all for helping my sister," said Reborn. "It warms my heart to see my sister get to act like a kid!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsuna.

"Like I told you before, my parents never wanted a girl so they were especially harsh on Annalisa. She was taught to act like a perfect, quiet lady since a young age. By the time we ran away, she was three and already knew how to read, do simple arithmetic, and the fact that _children should be seen and not heard_ was drilled into her head. Even after that when we were in the Vongola her natural athleticism was observed and she was taught to be a hitman right away. Annalisa grew up believing that she was uneeded so she must not cause anymore trouble. Our parents thaught her that her existence itself was enough of a problem. That's why it means so much for me to see her playing with you all without a care in the world," said Reborn.

"I can't believe what jerks her parents are!" said Tsuna. Ash put her hand on Tsuna's raised fist that was trembling with anger. Tsuna was shocked, he thought Ash of all people would be the most angry about it.

"That's not what Annalisa needs," Ash shook her head. "She doesn't need our anger, what Annalisa needs is for us to be there for her." Gokudera and Yamamoto agreed too.

The Next Day

Annalisa asked everyone if they would go to the park with her after school. No one was able to tell the little girl's pouty face no. Tsuna pushed her on the swings, Annalisa forced Gokudera to go down the slide with her, Ash laughed histerically that is until Annalisa forced her to do it too, Yamamoto "spotted" her as she climbed the jungle gym. The sun was setting on this final scene at the park. They were all sitting on the hill watching the sun set, when Annalisa stood up and took a few steps forward with her back to them all.

"Thank you guys for all you did for me," said Annalisa. Suddenly her voice sounded older, all childness and immaturity was left behind.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuna confused at the sudden change of voice.

"I want to thank you all for putting up with my selfishness," said Annalisa. "Truth be told, since I had no experience I might have gone a little overboard," Annalisa admitted a little sheepishly.

"Plop," Tsuna looked up in surprise when he felt something wet hit his face. He was looking up in the sky for rain when he saw it. A thin trail of glistening tears, they led straight to Annalisa. Immediately it hit him, in urgency he reach desperately for her yelling to her, "WAIT! ANNALISA!"

Before anyone else could see her shamefull tears Annalisa scolded herself and quickly whiped her eyes. She turned back around to them all with a bright smile, "Thanks for everything! Please look after my older self!" And just like that she was gone in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it left nothing but a sleeping Annalisa. Without anyone saying anything they all somehow knew that this was their Annalisa.

Tsuna dropped to his knees, he himself was shedding a few tears. "She knew," he whispered to himself. Ash came behind him and rubbed him hard on the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He asked angrily, this was a very serious thing.

"Loser, don't you know that for her sake we have to see her off with a smile," Ash's voice was rough and when Tsuna looked up he saw that Ash was giving her all to give her Senpai a smile, even through the tears and sadness. "She was happy when she left. Her smile said it all. She was glad to have come here and been with us." Tsuna nodded his head, fighting tears all over again.

"Goodbye," said Tsuna. "I'm glad I met you."


	19. chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing real chapters lately, but here is the promised next real chapter AnimeLover! Please enjoy. That being said, I am going to write the real chapters that follow the manga mostly about Annalisa and Ash. I will summarize the parts in the manga, but I hope you all have already read it and know what I am talking about. DON'T READ MY STORY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WENT ON IN THE ANIME OR MANGA! Please and thank you! Love you all!**

**Chapter 10: Put to the Test**

"Well, I'm off," said Annalisa to Reborn and Iemitsu as she swung her backpack on. The two solemnly watched her as she slightly staggered under the small amount of weight.

"I really don't know about this," said Iemitsu gravely.

"Don't worry," come Annalisa's answer. "I'll just go met up with Ash in Italy and train her, while keeping an eye on headquarters. We all know something isn't right, and we need to find out what. Better safe than sorry."

"I still don't know, at least not in your condition," said Iemitsu. "You can barely stand, if you do recon in your conditon..." He sounded very doubtful.

"I agree with him," said Reborn. "Even if it is you, your condition is unstable to put it nicely. We were only able to give you hospital leave by the skin on our teeth, and you want to go directly to a major fight?"

"What chose do we have?" she asked them seriously. "If I can barely stand just being here, aren't you worried about Tsuna and the others? The Varia are strong. Dino or I could maybe win against them, I'm not even sure of that though. You need me to go train Ash and heal myself because if this all goes south we need to stop the Varia rings or no rings."

No one could argue with her. As much as they didn't want to see her in pain or hurting worse, she was right and they knew it. So reluctantly the two saw her off.

Italy

Somewhere in a random forest in Italy. Ash was training alone. Breathing hard, she tried one more time. Focusing all her might on the wall of the cave in front of her she closed her eyes, visualizing her next move. Silently and swiftly she attempted to copy a move she saw Yamamoto do, but she failed. "CRAP! CAN I NOT EVEN COPY THE BASEBALL IDIOT?" She yelled in anger. She just couldn't move her body that fast. Flinging herself down, she leaned her back against the wall of the cave. "Why can't I get something even this simple?" She gave up thinking for the moment, it wasn't helping her anyways. Resting her head against the wall she looked up at the sky. "Why wasn't I picked to be a guardian?" She thought aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Because everyone has certain things they need to do, this one was just not yours. You have a different job than a guardian," came a familiar voice answering her.

Ash's still upturned face, looked in shock at the person looming abover her, "Senpai! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train my favorite pupil," Annalisa smiled, rubbing her head.

"Wha? Huh? Are you all better?" asked Ash in confusion, looking hesitantly at Annalisa like if she stared too hard, Annalisa would break.

"Haha!" laughed Annalisa at her look of caution. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now, first things first from the looks of it you have been going at it for days without sleep. Am I right? I would guess two days to be exact."

Ash was swept up in Annalisa's pace and taken into the cave where Ash had camped to sleep, "Senpai, I am sorry. I-" Ash said earnestly.

"Sh," comforted Annalisa as she lead Ash to the bed. "I know. It was my choice, and I'm fine. What we need to worry about now is you. I love you, Ash. I would gladly give my life to protect you and the others," said Annalisa soothingly.

"Good night, Senpai. Love you too," mumbled Ash sleepily. Ash slept soundly, she was half laying in Annalisa's lap and half grabbing on to her waist. Annalisa chuckled at her pupils death grip on her waist. Annalisa gently rubbed Ash's head as she fell asleep. She had as Annalisa predicted made a new and intense program for herself to help her get stronger. Ash had only included time to eat and prepare food. "If I use the hours usually used for sleep, that means that I could get twice as strong!" with that thought in mind, she hadn't slept for the past two days.

Annalisa sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" She thought smiling down at her pupil.

Later

"Ash," warned Annalisa.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" shouted Ash she she jumped over the log, then quickly hide behind the log to doge the rocks that were flying towards her.

"Alright next is the-" Annalisa quickly turned towards the smell of smoke.

"I got it!" Ash yelled. "Nothing like getting nagged while running for your life!" grumbled Ash.

Annalisa tried not to smile as she discreetly went back to checking out the smoky smell. "This isn't good, it's coming from the direction of the Vongola headquarters. I should check this out," she thought to herself. "Ash! I'm going to step out for a while, you good?" She yelled to her pupil who was currently going through an obstacle course.

"Yeah, sure! Just leave me unsupervised on this dangerous obstacle course! If I die don't feel guilty, just make sure there's cake at my funeral!" Yelled Ash sarcastically.

"Okay, tomorrow I will make the course extra hard. If you have breath left to whine and be sarcastic, than that's too much!" answered Annalisa decisively.

"UGH!" whined Ash from the course.

Annalisa chuckled to herself as she walked away to go check on the smell. As soon as she was out of sight, she took off at a sprint to get quickly to the headquarters. Halfway through she had to slow down her pace to a jog. "Man, I'm getting out of shape. I guess that's what happens when you have months off of duties. I've let my body slip, got to be more careful. Not to mention," she said with her hand across her wound. It was starting to ache. When she made it to the headquarters, the sight that met her was not a pretty one.

"HEEEEEY~~~~~~~~~ Are we finally leaving to get the rings?" Yelled Squalo.

"We wouldn't have too if someone didn't mess up," sighed a floating baby in a dark cloak that covered his face.

"HEEEEEYYYYYY! That wasn't my fault," protested Squalo.

"I just don't understand why we have to go personally," pouted a guy with a high voice, wearing sunglasses.

"Ushishishi I agree. Why must the prince himself go?" said a blond whose bangs hide his face as he fingered a few strange shaped knives.

"Puff …... Puff... steam," hissed a bulky tall person with a mask and pipes coming out of it.

"I'll go wherever the boss goes," said a guy with dark, pointed hair, and piercings with chains on his face.

"Shut up, all of you!" growled the man who was obviously the boss. "We are _all _going! We'll go there and teach those brats about playing mafia. Those rings are rightfully ours and we are going to demonstrate that fact using those brats!" All the others burst into agreements and various evil laughs.

"This isn't good," said Annalisa. "Got to warn the others back home."

Japan

The training was progressing smoothly on all ends. With the help of the dying will bullet, Tsuna finally reached the top of the mountain, which was Reborn's first stage of climbing. He pulled himself up on top of the mountain to face non other than Basil. "Are you ready, Sawada-dono?" he asked Tsuna. He was already in dying will mode!

"No, wait!" said Tsuna in protest.

"Huh?" said Basil pausing in confusion.

"Don't mind him," commented Reborn. "It's a Japanese thing."

"Oh, okay!" said Basil as he resumed to beat up Tsuna. He hit Tsuna causing him to hit the ridge of the cliff behind them.

"OW! OW!" Complained Tsuna.

"And with that stage two is complete," said Reborn. "You would have been knocked unconscious earlier." Just as Tsuna was reveling in this fact Reborn moved on. "Now, on to stage three. You have to knock Basil out." Tsuna could have sighed in agony. And thus stage three of controlling the dying will mode began.

"Next! Form seven. Blowing rain," said Yamamoto's dad as Yamamoto did the move. "Next! Form eight. Pouring rain." Yamamoto's dad looked on solemnly as Yamamoto copied the move. "We're done. I've no more to teach you."

"Wait, Pop! I just watched your forms and then copied you," protested Yamamoto.

"By the Shigure Soen Ryu rules passing of forms from master to pupil is only done once. It's far too dangerous to teach anyone who doesn't have the spirit or talent to completely master it. Takeshi!" He said to silence Yamamoto's protests about forgetting it. "If you're truly determined to make this style your own you will forget nothing."

"That right?" asked Yamamoto. "Then the rest is up to me?"

"Yup," his dad replied.

"Okay... Um you haven't asked why I want to learn this," said Yamamoto.

"I was your age when I learned. I can imagine. Well, it's none of my business. I'll just say good luck," smiled his dad.

"Pop...," said Yamamoto moved. "It's been an honor to be your pupil, Sensei!" He said as he bowed to show his respect.

"BOOM!" Went the dynamite as it exploded in the air. A big puff of smoke erupted in the sky, and out of that puff sailed a paper airplane, flying unhindered through the blue sky.

"Missed again," taunted doctor Shamal as Gokudera looked angrily at the missed target gliding innocently alone.

"Why can't I get this?!" Gokudera said frustrated.

"Want a hint?" Asked the doctor. Gokudera's face light up in hope. "On getting girls, it's the same thing."

"Huh?" asked Gokudera feeling like he should have seen this coming.

"Imagine this airplane as a cute girl, and you are that dynamite. Now, how would you charm this cutie, Hayato?"

"How would I know?! Picking up girls ain't like throwing bombs! Would you take sense for once?" Yelled Gokudera annoyed.

"This will take some time. Make more paper airplanes," sighed Shamal.

"Master, Master!" said Rohei.

"What?" asked Colonnello.

"When are we going to start training?" asked Rohei bored. The two of them had done nothing but lay on top of a big flat cliff.

"We have," answered Colonnello calmly.

"WHAT?"

"We are strengthening your weakness," said Colonnello.

"How can this make me stronger?" asked Rohei.

"Most people couldn't get stronger like this, but you have a special condition. Lay back down, this is an order," said Colonnello.

"Okay," said Rohei as he lay back down.

"Hang on a moment Kyoya. I need to talk to you about the ring. You need to have some idea of its purpose," said Dino trying to reason with the head of the disciplinary committee on the Namimori roof.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just here to beat you to a pulp," Kyoya answered coldly.

"Hmph! Same old song...," sighed Dino.

"If this trinket's so important to you... maybe I'll just throw it away," threatened Kyoya.

"What? Wait! Don't be stupid!" panicked Dino. "Arrogant, self-centered battle crazy jerk!" he thouht while Romario was desperately holding his laughter in the background. "Your indifference is quite transparent, Kyoya. Tell you what... if I defeat you in battle, you drop the act and join Tsuna's family. If I don't you go your own way, deal?" countered Dino.

Basil, Tsuna, and Reborn were all walking home form Tsuna's training. They were making small talk when the entered Tsuna's house, and there in the doorway was Tsuna's dad.

"Dad! Your up... and going somewhere?" Tsuna asked in a mix of confusion and shock.

"Uh-huh," answered Iemitsu. "Our friends form afar arrived sooner than expected."

"You've confirmed this Iemitsu?" asked Reborn getting down to business.

"Yup, Annalisa was the one who contacted me. Said she saw them leave with her own eyes and sent work ahead of her. She is on her way. I underestimated Xanxus' super sense," he replied just as seriously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsuna confused.

"The Varia have arrived in Japan, Tsuna," answered his dad.

"What? Wait, Dad! You know about them?" asked Tsuna seriously having his mind blown.

"I'm going to check on the other guardians and bring them up to speed, Basil will you help me?" asked Iemitsu.

"Yes, boss!" said Basil enthusiastically.

"Boss?!" Tsuna asked Basil. He was even more confused.

"Yes," answered Basil.

"Dad?" Tsuna turned to Iemitsu.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Boss...?" asked Tsuna still majorly confused.

"Boss," confirmed his dad.

"Wha?!" Tsuna starts to freak out.

"Keep it secret from mom okay?" Iemitsu said. "The first thing the enemy will send is the Levathan Lightning strike squad. They are after our Vongola lighting guardian. I am worried about his inexperience. Tsuna you'll need to go protect him yourself. I'll send the other guardians as soon as I notify them, but I'll need some time. Let's go Basil!"

"Right!" answered Basil as the two of them left.

"Those are his orders, and we need to obey them without hesitation," Reborn said to get Tsuna in gear.

Meanwhile the Varia get closer and closer to their prey. A tall man with spiky hair as well as multiple swords on his back and piercings on his face landed on a roof with a baby.

"This is the place," said the man.

"If Squalo is right, the rings are here," answered the baby.

"Mammon... use your psychic technique," said the man.

"As the situation is urgent, Leviathan, I will. I'll put it on your tab," replied Mammon. "Your ring is...?"

"Lightning," said Leviathan.

"Then I'll focus on the other half of lightning," Mammon said. "Here goes..." He completes his mucus imaging.

"That's so gross,"

"It's close..." said Mammon ignoring Leviathan. "two hundred and five meters to the south... and eight hundred and one meters to the west."

"My lightning strike squad will now retrieve the lightning ring. Kill the ring bearer and anyone who interfere!" Yelled Leviathan as he lead the charge.

At the destination

"Thud... thud," landed the team. "This is the place, huh? A road?" said one of the strike squad members.

"Yes... He won't have gone far, I think. Find him," commanded Leviathan. The members of the squad obeyed and quickly left.

Soon the men reported in with Leviathan, "Captain Levi... this is Uno. I've spotted three children including two babies, at two o'clock," answered his subordinate.

"Listen, Reborn," said Tsuna as they ran through the streets. "I thought you said that we had ten days! So what went wrong."

"Doesn't matter. They're here," commented Reborn flatly as usual.

"Tsuna!" said someone behind them. "Did the others go home?"

Tsuna turned around to see Kyoko and Haru, "Kyoko! Haru! Uh... the others?"

"We were on an outing with Futa, Lambo and I-Pin when we got separated somehow," said Kyoko worriedly.

"We thought they might've gone home," continued Haru just as concerned.

"We haven't seen them," answered Tsuna truthfully.

"But... Then they are lost?" Asked Kyoko her voice seeping with distress.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Haru mirroring Kyoko's frantic tone.

"Hey don't worry, they know have to get home," said Tsuna.

"This is bad," said Reborn seriously. "We have to get to them before Levi does."

Lambo and the others at this time

"I'm hungry!" whined Lambo. "Futa carry me!"

"No! Your too heavy!" answered Futa.

"Your just mad!" accused Lambo.

"It's your fault that we are lost! If you hadn't lost her horn on the escalator we wouldn't have been separated!" complained Futa.

"It's not my fault!" countered Lambo. As Lambo and Futa were arguing about whose fault it was that they were lost at the moment. Levi ordered his men to attack the children! The subordinate moved in for the kill.

Tsuna and the others

"Holy hat!" exclaimed Tsuna. "Lambo's the lightning ring guardian? But isn't he in the Bovino family?" asked Tsuna.

"That didn't matter to the first generation, he brought in anyone he liked," answered Reborn.

"What did his boss say?" Tsuna questioned.

"He was overjoyed," replied Reborn.

Just then they heard someone scream, "Stay away!" They saw a dark shadow looming over Futa, I-Pin, and Lambo! But just in the nick of time Rohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto showed up to save them! Right when things were starting to shape up, the Varia stepped in. Things got intense when _he _showed up. Xanxus' killing intent alone was enough to freeze all the Vongola guardians in place. But just as suddenly as things looked bleak, things started to look up again. The most of unlikely people showed up the save the young Vongola guardians. Who should save them but Tsuna's own dad! It turns out that Tsuna's dad was the outside adviser. A position that is held by someone outside the family, but can act like the boss in situations of crisis. He is in reality the number two boss, and has just as much power in choosing the next candidate for the next boss of the Vongola and the current boss. The rings are split in two, a candidate needs both halves to be the successor. Iemitsu arrived with orders from the 9th. His orders stated that they should hold a one on one tournament between like guardians to determine the winners.

Tsuna woke up the next morning screaming. He was freaking out, so Reborn told him to go to school and see the other guardians. "I'm still shaking," thought Tsuna. "I want to run away."

"Tsuna!" said Yamamoto as he walked up to Tsuna. "I gotta say, after last night I couldn't sleep. I can't wait for tonight!" Tsuna was gawking in the background. "It'll be fine. At first I just wanted to beat that longhair guy, and I still don't quiet get why we are fighting, but thinking about you and Hayato and the others. It made me realize that this is _our _fight, not just mine. Your not alone Tsuna. We are all in this to win," said Yamamoto.

"Darn right," chimed in Gokudera.

"Huh?" thought Tsuna looking at his hands. "I'm not shaking anymore."

Later that day

"Tsuna?" asked Kyoko

"Huh?" asked Tsuna turning to her.

"I was just wondering if you knew what my onii-chan was up too. He has been spending a lot of time with Colonnello recently," she said worriedly.

"You know Colonnello?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah," she answered. "He has been staying at our house. How could you know about Rohei if you have been sick."

"Has he not told his little sister what's going on?" thought Tsuna. "I guess I should tell her," He reasoned. "Sorry, the thing is that-"

"I challenged Yamamoto and Gokudera to a sumo contest!" answered Rohei jumping in. "And Colonnello is a huge sumo fan," he smiled.

"Oh," Kyoko returned his smile.

"Alright Sawada let's go do leg stomps," said Rohei dragging Tsuna away. It turns out that the scar on the side of Rohei's face next to his eye was an incident that happened during his childhood. A few older boys used Kyoko to call him out, and beat him up. Kyoko still feels that it was her fault. Just as Tsuna was feeling like maybe he shouldn't involve Rohei he said, "But don't worry! I'm going to win!"

Even later that day

"swing... swing... swish," went Yamamoto's sword. He was working hard to complete his training, tonight would be a big night after all. He was so excited that he couldn't stay still and ended up coming to the dojo to blow off steam. He was practicing all alone when he heard someone behind he say something, "Looking good. You've come a long way in a few days. Yup," said Annalisa nodding her head in satisfaction.

"Annalisa!" cried Yamamoto overjoyed to see his recently established girlfriend. She smiled and they hugged. Yamamoto took a break and the two sat down with their backs to the walls of the dojo.

"Your form looks good," commented Annalisa.

"Thanks! I've been practicing. I was so excited about tonight that I just couldn't stay still," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually I wanted to talk about tonight," said Annalisa seriously.

"Hm? What about tonight?" he asked her.

"Well, I want to know honestly how you feel about fighting the Varia," she answered.

Gokudera was still practicing his new move, when he got a surprising visit. He threw a paper airplane preparing to throw a bomb at it, when it sailed right into the waiting hand of Annalisa. "Hey Hayato? How's it going? Shamal treading you well?"

"Annalisa? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm actually here to talk about tonight," she answered him gravely.

As Rohei was doing road work and punching the air, he stopped when he saw a familiar face. "Hey Annalisa, your back?"

"Yup," she smiled. "What's going on?"

"Just preparing myself to the extreme for tonight," he said showing her his punches.

"I see," she said. "I would actually like to talk to you about tonight..."

"Who are you? I am Lambo! Who am I? You are Lambo!" sang Lambo marching down the street.

"Lambo!" said Annalisa crouching down to his level.

"Annalisa! Did you bring Lambo-san candy?" He asked excitedly, drooling already.

"Uh-huh," she couldn't help but laugh at his cute face. "Here!" she said as she handed him the candy.

"YAY!" cheered Lambo as he stuffed his face.

"Lambo," said Annalisa. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Hm? Something to ask to great Lambo?" he asked looking up at her was an already sticky face.

Hibari was on the Namimori roof, taking a nap after sparing with Dino when Annalisa made her appearance. "Hey Kyoya!" She said.

"What do you want?" He asked without moving anything but his sharp glaze and equally sharp mouth.

"Well, I would like to talk about the upcoming fight," she said.

Meeting up at Namimori for the first fight

"Sorry we are late," said Tsuna as he, Lambo, and Reborn showed up. "Lambo kept wanting to play hide and seek."

"Stupid cow, don't waste the bosses time like that," scowled Gokudera.

"Come on Hayato, be easy on him. You are older," said Annalisa showing up last.

"Annalisa!" said Tsuan surprised. "What are you doing back?"

"I came back to confirm something," she said seriously.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Tsuna I want an honest answer from you. How do you feel about the fight with the Varia coming up? I won't lie," she says as she starts to pull up her shirt. The guys started to avert their eyes when she warned them, "Don't look away!" She lifted up her shirt almost all the way to show her entire front wrapped in gauze. It was read too, her blood that had seeped through the bandage already. "These guys are strong, battle tested killers that have no mercy whatsoever. I can't lie, I can barely stand and move. That's how skilled they are. They would have no problem with ended all your lives right here, right now. You guys are still new to the mafia can you really take on guys that are older and have more experience? They have been training for most of their lives."

Tsuna gulped, but clenched his fists. He had already decided earlier this morning, "I know they are strong and I know that we are new. But still! I decided that this is our fight, and we are going to win!"

At this Annalisa's face that had been stiff and serious broke into that usual easy smile of hers. She walked in between the judges and Varia that were both already there. "What? The little girl going to stop us?" taunted Xanxus with a snarl.

"No, I don't need to. They will. I came here to confirm their resolve, and they showed me that they were serious. I honestly didn't want them to fight, I thought it was too soon for them. Maybe in a few years I thought, but looking into their confident eyes I can tell that I can leave things here in their care. Xanxus, you better watch out. They are coming for you," said Annalisa as she waved behind her back and vanished into the night. Just like that the assassin's shadow was gone. Annalisa smiled to herself as she remembered their answers.

Yamamoto

"I'm excited. I know that they are strong, but we are all fighting together to win," answered Yamamoto with a smile. Not to mention that deep down, Yamamoto still hadn't forgiven Squalo for what he had done to Annalisa. He couldn't forgive his own weakness either. Annalisa could have laughed at his very Yamamoto like answer. No hesitation or nervousness at all. Seeing this, Yamamoto put his arm around her and pulled her close so that she was forced to lean against him, "Don't worry," he smiled down at her. "We are going to win!"

Gokudera

"What about tonight? We are going to win and beat the crap out of those stupid jerks," he said as he made more airplanes. He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your very confident," smiled Annalisa.

"There's nothing to it," answered Gokudera. "We are going to win."

Rohei

"AS THE VONGOLA GUARDIAN OF THE SUN AND COLONNELLO'S NUMBER ONE PUPIL I PROMISE THAT I WILL WIN TO THE EXTREME!" Shouted Rohei. "ALRIGHT TO PREPARE I WILL DO A THOUSAND LAPS, THOUSAND PUSH-UPS, AND A THOUSAND SIT-UPS!" Annalisa nodded at his enthusiasm, "Go get them to the extreme!"

Lambo

"Lambo is so popular that two families want him," answered Lambo pulling candy from his hair.

"But you know you will be fighting strong guys," said Annalisa. "Wouldn't you rather be playing with I-Pin or eating Mama's cooking?"

"Mama's cooking!?" asked Lambo excited but then he remembered what they were talking about. "No, I can't. Loser Tsuna would cry if I, his strongest guardian, wasn't there," he answered seriously.

"Haha," laughed Annalisa. "You might be right."

Hibari

"Varia?" he asked indifferently. "Who are they?"

"You know, the guys Dino was talking about. That are fighting over that ring," she said pointing to his ring.

"Are they strong?" He asked.

"Very," answered Annalisa. "That's why I'm worried-"

"If they are strong and want to fight me, bring it on!" said Hibari as he smirked, rolled around, and promptly fell asleep.

Annalisa didn't know what it was about them, but something about them had her believeing that they were going to win. No matter the difference in strength, age, or experience Annalisa just couldn't imagine them losing. Suddenly it hit her what it was. Their eyes. They all shared the same determined eyes. Never wondering or straying. They knew exactly where they were and where they needed to go. Annalisa found herself smiling when she remembered their various answers.

Back at Namimori

After Annalisa left, the Cervello announced who would be starting off the fighting. It was the guardian's of the sun to the extreme! And on that note the battles for the rings started!

**Hope you all enjoyed it! If you are curious about Ash's training you will have to wait for next time. Next chapter will have a flashback that explains what she did for training. No, I did not forget to put it in. I did it like that on purpose! Well, love ya all and hope you enjoy! Please favorite, review, and follow!**


	20. short story 7

**Hello readers. Thanks for reading this! This chapter is about a little of Annalisa's past and is a lot deeper/serious than my usual. It might seem like I am writing a lot about Annalisa, but that's just cuz I wrote a whole book on Ash. So I wanted to talk a little more about Annalisa's past. Oh, and this chapter will have point of views. I don't usually do that, but this time I wanted to give more explanation on the mental side of things. Oops almost forgot, this chapter has a good bit of romance, if you like that kinda thing like me enjoy to your hearts content. If you don't, please suffer through the story this time is intense! Hope you enjoy! Please review, favorite, and follow. I'm getting lonely! :'( **

**The Girl Who Stumbled**

Annalisa pov

There once was a girl who stumbled. She didn't ask for help and no one helped her. She knew better than to ask for help. The girl pushed herself back up. She walked on alone, and like she knew it would, the world continued on indifferent to her or her fall. Why would it care? Soon the girl fell again. She didn't cry out, she knew she had no right too. "How much longer can I last?" thought the girl as she lay on her back staring at the gray world around her. Nothing changed in her world. Everything was gray, from the sky, to the ground, and at last to the people in that gray world. The girl pushed herself back up, and walked on alone. That girl was me.

Dante pov

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!" I thought furiously with every blow I dealt her. She wreathed underneath me. I could literally feel her skin forming bruises. It wasn't enough though. I kept up blow after blow, kick after kick, punch after punch, until she was kneeling before me. Then I reached down and grabbed her chin forcefully in my hand. I got right in her face, my own face twisted into the usual snare as I taunted her, "What to cry out?" She shook her head. "That's right, you know where you stand. You don't make a sound back because you know you deserve this! You stupid, waste of space. No one needs you, they just put up with you. In fact, your brother, the only one left that will tolerate being near you, hates you. He hates that he had to leave his rich family who loved him all for you, you selfish pig! The Vongola only took you in because they wanted your brother! And that clumsy dork who is always hanging out with you and your brother is only nice to you because he wants to get in good with your brother his tutor! No one wants you and no one needs you! They all hate you and who could blame them?" She looked back at me with expressionless eyes. Eyes that had gone dead a long time ago. I let go of her chin and threw in a few more punches for good measures. She just looked at me with those same unseeing eyes, not resisting in the least and still kneeling before me. "Good girl, that's where you belong. Kneeling before your master," I confirmed and walked away without a backwards glance. I knew she would be collapsed on the ground, licking her wounds silently.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!" I couldn't stop the anger from raging inside me. "That goody two shoes, who does she think she is? I'll take her down a peg or two. I will make her fall so far she wouldn't know how it happened," the creep that spread across my face was unstoppable. "No, no," I shock my head. "All in good time," I thought. I know how strong she is, how talented she is. "Luck for me I happened to learn her weakness. I'll invade her from the inside out. She won't be able to tell me no ever," I chuckled to myself. This would be too sweet. I licked my licks physically tasting it now.

The next morning I saw her in class. As I knew they would, not a bruise was in sight. Not that it mattered. She wouldn't tell a soul what actually happened. She would lie to protect her master. I grinned as I relished in this fact. "Ew, stop that!" said a random classmate of mine. I scowled, they had ruiened my happy thoughts. "That's gross, Dante was staring at Annalisa with a creepy smile on his face!" I twitched in anger.

"Stupid girl, you know nothing!" I thought, but suddenly had a bright idea. I walked up to Annalisa and put my arm around her. I could feel her finch instinctively, I loved that about her, and said, "It's okay, me and Annalisa are _great_ frinds! Aren't we Annalisa?"

"Yeah," she said. I was impressed. She got through it without stuttering.

"Hey! Want to go home together?" asked the girl to Annalisa.

"Oh," she said turning to look at me. This moment was too perfect, she was asking _me_ for permission. Haha! I loved it.

"Sorry, I promised to walk home with her," I answered for her.

"Okay," said the girl sounding sad. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe," Annalisa answered with a sorry look.

I never ended up walking her home. We just had more "lessons" where I taught her her true value. This happened over and over again, soon becoming our routine. Everyday was bright, I never stopped smiling. Then _that _day came. My parents talk me we were moving. I tried explaining to them that we couldn't move. I was perfecting my masterpiece of years work! I argued and argued, but it was of no use. I was moving whether I liked it or not. So, I gave her one last going away present. The night before I moved I called her to the school. That night was great! I let out all my pent up anger, it was exhilarating! Nothing had ever felt so good! I was breathing hard by the time I was finished. She was shaking like a leaf by the time I was done she had no strength left, I could do nothing but laugh. Finally, when I had gotten control of myself I forced her to kneel, grabbed her by the chin as per usual, and said, "Now don't forget your master. I'll be back to finish my master piece. Can't have other hands soiling it now can I?"

Annalisa pov

It had been a usually day. I had dragged Ash out of bed, cooked breakfast and our lunches, went to school, saw everyone, and went to Kendo after school. I had just finished Kendo and was walking out of the dojo on my way to the baseball club to met Takeshi, when a voice in the shadows called out to me. "What have we here?" His voice itself made me shake and my knees go weak. "You got yourself some good friends, naïve though, and a nice boyfriend. What was his name again? Yamamoto? I can't believe it! I leave for a few years with a warning to you and what happens? You went and got soiled." The sight of him walking towards me made me back up so fast that I nearly fell. To my disgust he caught me, "Wow there! I know you are excited to see me, but calm down," He smirked as he grabbed my chin in the all to familiar way of his. I could feel the bruise forming already, something I wasn't a stranger too. I pushed myself out of his arms. "Woah, some one grew a backbone in the last few years. We can't have that now can we? Where did you learn that? Was it the back example of those useless friends of yours?"

"Back off," I warned. "I'm not the same as I was years ago."

"Oh," he said moving even closer. "How so?" He lifted his fist and barely touched it to me, when I fell, kneeling on the ground. "Your definition of different and mine must not be the same. You look the same as all those years ago. A pathetic, shivering pile of wasted space." I wanted so badly to oppose him, but I couldn't. Something in me just couldn't disobey him. He leaned in close to tell me something, "Now, I have a little favor to ask of you..."

"Takeshi! Your girlfriend's here to pick you up!" yelled someone to Yamamoto.

"Okay," Yamamoto answered. "Senpais, can you please stop glaring at me?" He asked the two older members of the baseball team who happened to be with him at the time and where glaring at him.

"Can the world stop being unfair? There are some things that can just not be done!" yelled one of the Senpais.

"That's right!" agreed the other as the two comforted themselves.

"Right...," said Yamamoto as he walked away to met me. "Hey!" He said happily as he met me and went to hug me.

Spaced out, I startled at his slightest touch and moved away, avoiding his hug. I then startled out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said.

"That's okay," he answered slowly. "Ready to go home?" He asked shaking it off and changing topics.

"I'm really sorry, I came to say that I couldn't go home with you today. An old um friend visited me today and wanted to know if we could catch up. I really couldn't say no," I said trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Okay, can't be helped," he answered regretfully.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry about this," I looked up at him sadly. I really wanted to walk home with him.

"It's alright," he answered. (Her eyes looked like they were pleading with him. It was so cute that he couldn't help but forgive her.) "Things like that can't be helped." I was relived and we said our goodbyes.

Yamamoto pov

I watched in confusion as she walked into the dark. She had been acting weird today. When I suddenly noticed a guy hidden by shadows placing his arm around her. I started in belief as the guy, still with his arm around her, turned his head back to look at me and smirked. I clenched my fist instinctively. "I don't care who this jerk is, but he better stay away from _my _girlfriend!" I thought furiously. I was about to follow them, when someone said we still had to clean up the field. By the time I was done I had lost sight of them.

Dante pov

I hummed to myself happily. It had been a while, a few years to be exact, since I had felt this good. The look on her face when she first saw me had been priceless! Not to mention the look of complete despair on her face at the easy task of telling her loser boyfriend to take a hike! I couldn't wait to put into action more of my plans. My master piece wasn't ready just yet.

Annalisa pov

I lay awake in bed that night. I couldn't go to sleep. How could I? He was back. HE WAS BACK! That was the only thing that kept running through my head all night. I didn't sleep a wink. What was I going to do? I was panicking to much to think straight. He was back! My alarm went off, I turned, I get Ash awake, I cooked breakfast, I went to school, I saw everyone, I did everything like normal. But it wasn't normal. He was back! I walked into the classroom to see him standing there. When he saw me, a bright smile lit up his face.

"Hey Annalisa," he smiled into my face. I had to swallow to keep from hyperventilation and to um you know... keep everything down. "You don't look so good. Not enough sleep?" he asked with a fake look of concern on his face.

"Senpai? Whose he?" asked Ash. She was pointing to the lanky Italian with light brown hair, naturally waved slightly, tanned skin that was very toned (take my word for it. If you let his lanky appearance fool you, he is really strong. I should know.), and light blue eyes. He was handsome, but don't be deceived he has a nasty personality.

"This is Dante. My childhood friend. I knew him since I was with Dino," I said trying once again to keep the nervousness out of my shaking voice. This was my problem and mine alone. I can't get anyone else involved. I can't bother anyone else with my problems.

"Is that the guy you were talking about yesterday?" Asked Takeshi appearing suddenly and right at my side.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't walk with you," I said. It was a relief to have him by my side. I knew that I could take him easy in a fight, but some how his presence was reassuring. I found myself leaning on him with his arm around me before I knew it.

"It's alright," he answered smiling down at me. I found myself smiling back despite all that had been going on lately.

Just as I was finally calming down, I felt someone grab my hand roughly and pull me out of Takeshi's arms, "Hey, Annalisa, can you show me around?" asked Dante. "Um.. this is embarrassing but I don't know anyone else..."

It took all my control to contain my anger. What a liar, "Yeah sure," I said tightly.

"I'll tag alone too," I heard Takeshi say. I was so happy I could have cried. He walked over to Dante and took my hand out of his, taking it himself. "No offense but I would rather not leave my girlfriend alone with another guy. You understand don't you?" he asked looking him straight in the eye. The were the same height.

"Not really," answered Dante innocently, it turned my stomach. I had to swallow again. "Me and her are childhood friends. We even have a _special _bond, an unbreakable bond if you will. But if you really want to come~~," he said.

"Sorry Takeshi," I said quickly. I say the glint in his eyes. I knew what that glint meant. I can't get him involved, I can't get anyone involved. "I can take him around. It's no problem. We are childhood friends." I could see the hurt in Takeshi's eyes. It said something like, "I can't believe you chose him over me." It broke my heart to see that look. I almost broke down and told him everything. Those eyes seemed so trusting, but I knew better. I am unwanted, unneeded. I don't have the right to exist let alone bother others with my problems. They would hate me for sure. I couldn't stand him, Ash, and the others hating me. So I steeled my nerves grabbed Dante's hand and lead him out without a backwards glance. As soon as we were out of sight, I felt the tears start to fall. I tried desperately to hide them, force them back, but they wouldn't be contained.

"Awww, you love him that much? Yeah I must have hurt when you chose me over him. That look in his eyes, priceless! I wish I had a camera to capture that look. It was the perfect mix of hurt and confusion. Now, think of the look on his face when you dump him," he laughed.

It took a second for this last statement to sink in, "no... no... you don't mean... I can't... no... I..." I stuttered. Break up with Takeshi? After all we had been through? I just couldn't.

"Yes, you can and will. What has gotten into you. You shouldn't be surprised. Your master should be the most important guy in your life. This isn't the way to treat your patient master who had stayed with you even though you are trash all these years. I even came back for you. I was even nice and didn't get mad at you when I came back and found out that you had a boyfriend and friends," he said.

"But... Takeshi... I .. I …... can't.," my mind was all a mess. I couldn't form complete sentences or thoughts anymore.

He jerked my head up towards him, "You will!" His voice was forcefully. He was done with my objections. He only used this tone with me when he was super angry. I couldn't do anything but weakly nod my head, tears streaming down my face. "Awe come on! You needn't cry over that loser for so long. What's so great about him anyways? You could beat him up in no time flat. Oh, is it because you find him good looking?" His voice had gone back to it's usual tone, but here it sharpened. "Oh well, who cares. Break up with him."

I couldn't disobey no matter how much I wanted too, and I really wanted too. I could look down and nod my head, ashamed at my own weakness. He smiled and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Good girl, you know where you belong," he said with a snare close to my face.

Later after school I called Takeshi to met me in the school yard, "Sorry for calling you out on sudden notice," I said.

"It's okay," he answered in his usual good mood. This was going to be hard. "I'm just happy to spend any extra time together!" Really hard.

"I have something I want to tell you," I said aloud. "Get it out! The quicker the better. Don't cry, don't cry," I thought to myself.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked, obvious concern showing on his face. "If anything is bothering you, you can talk to me about it! I'll do anything in my power to help! I'll do anything for you," he smiled down warmly at me.

I had to bite the inside of my mouth until I tasted blood to not spill the beans. I wanted to so badly. All I wanted to do was hug him and come clean, trust his earnest eyes and tell him everything. I looked up trying to look anywhere but his eyes (I couldn't handle it), only to look into the school building and see Dante watching us. I knew I couldn't avoid this, "Well, it was a good run. I was lucky to have been his girlfriends for a while at least. I'll always remember the times we shared. No self you can't cry!" I thought desperately to myself.

"Yamamoto," he looked confused at the use of his last name when I usually call him by his first. "I'm sorry, but I want to break up," I said almost choking out the words.

"Wha?" The look of hurt, confusion, and sheer shock on his face was more than I could stand.

"I'm sorry," I said as I turned around and ran, I couldn't look at him without crying.

"Annalisa," His voice held so much pleading. It was like it had physically manifested and was holding me in place. I couldn't help but stop in place. He chased after me and when he reached me, he hugged he tightly from behind, "Annalisa I'm sorry. If I did anything wrong please tell me. I'll change it," he sounded so sincere. He still held me tightly in with one arm as he lifted the other and turned my head to face his, "Annalisa I love you!" His eyes and voice said that he was really desperate, and he leaned in to kiss me. This was a surprise. Both me and Takeshi were a little embarrassed to suddenly be acting so lovey dovey, so the kisses in the hosipital were the only ones that we shared. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done to gently push him away before he kissed me, and before I almost gave up on the idea of breaking up with him.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I can't be your girlfriend after all," I said with a sad smile as I walked away.

"Is it Dante? Are you choosing him over me?" He asked completely devastated.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say as I walked away from my first love.

The next few weeks were the worst of my life by far. I stayed home every few days to avoid Takeshi. He kept trying to talk to me to find out what was going on, but I couldn't trust myself yet to be able to calmly lie to him. So, I avoided him. It hurt too much, every time I saw his hurt face I just wanted to tell him it was all a lie and to comfort him. But I knew that even if I did tell the truth, he would never want to be anywhere near me ever again. With that though in mind, I became harder and harder to move on. I spun faster and faster into depression, and became more and more like I used to be. My friends tried to talk to me, tried to cheer me up, but I couldn't deal with it. So, I ended up avoiding them too. I knew that it hurt them, but I couldn't get them involved. I can't have them hate me. I wouldn't be able to go on then.

Dante pov

My smile grew from day to day, week to week. Annalisa was spiraling faster and faster. She was so close to the breaking point, it was like watching a count down. I was having too much fun to do something boring like contain my excitement. Just to get on give her a few pushes here and there, when I knew her boyfriend, oh excuse me ex-boyfriend, was looking I would wrap my arm around her or grab her hand etc. it always drove him nuts and she would almost burst into tears every time! Haha! Good times. Or this other time when I would reach out to touch her friend, what was her name again? Oh, right! Ash! She would freak out and slap my hand away shaking so badly that she was about to fall! HAHA! I had to pinch myself to keep from laughing right then and there. And of course everyone was like, "Annalisa are you okay? What are you doing slapping him like that? That's not like you!" Man, it was all too much! Everyday the countdown to Annalisa's total downfall reach closer and closer to zero. My masterpiece would soon be finish, and I couldn't wait.

Annalisa pov

"Senpai," said Ash hesitantly. The two of them were at home having an afternoon snack. "I know we have had this talk before, but-"

"Ash," I was begging her not to bring it up.

"Senpai, you know you can't avoid him forever," warned Ash concerned. "Please, just tell me why you dumped him. Not saying I approve of him, but he mad you happy right? So why?"

"Ash, please! I can't," I said trying hard to tune it out. If Ash pushed any further, I wouldn't be able to hold it all in. It felt like I was going to explode at any moment.

"Senpai! You need to face him. You can't shut everyone you love out like this. Please just tell us, what happened?" I could tell she was just worried about me, but I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell anyone.

"Ash!" I was done pleading. I was warning her that this was her last chance to drop it.

"But Senpai we are all just worried about you, the baseball idiot espec-" Ash never finished.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" I had had my hands creeping up to cover my face, when I screamed (and I mean really screamed, this was the first time I had ever screamed at Ash in pure anger) and threw my hands down. But on the way down, they hit a concerned Ash who had walked over to help her Senpai. Ash was absolutely shocked.

"Ash! I'm so sorry I," but as I went to apply first aid to Ash, Ash stepped back. She was afraid, afraid of me. "Ash, I'm really sorry!" but every step I took towards her, she took back away from me. I reached out to her, but she ran out the door to our apartment. I dropped to the floor, absolutely and totally done. "That's it, I can't go on any further," I thought to myself.

Dante pov

I saw the whole exchange between Annalisa and Ash. I couldn't have planned it any better myself. The girl who was like a daughter to her scared of her! It was too great. I watched as Ash ran out the door and past me. Annalisa slumped on the ground, and with that. The last tread had been sniped. She had fallen, truly and absolutely. HAHA! I strolled into the open doorway. Annalisa looked up with the same dead, unseeing eyes from years ago that I loved. I didn't do anything, but on her own Annalisa knelt before me and lifted her chin up to look at me. "So, who is the only one left?"

"You... master," she said.

That was the last straw, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I let it all out, all the laughter, all the glee and excitement. "You my broken doll, are my greatest work. You are finally done, my masterpiece. Get up! We are leaving."

"Yes master," answered Annalisa lifelessly.

I lead her to a bank and turned to her, "I want the money in this bank. Get it for me."

"Yes master," she was like a robot, nothing but obedience was left in her. She easily broke into the bank without setting off a single alarm. She was about to start loading up the money, when someone grabbed her.

Annalisa pov

I turned to see Tsuna, Gokudera, Ash, and Yamamoto. "Wha?"

"You don't have to go through anything alone," said Tsuna firmly. "That's what friends are for right? And we are more than that, we are your family Annalisa. You don't have to struggle anymore. We love you and would do anything for you!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed. "NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Here Ash came up and slapped me, "OF COURSE WE WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! HOW COULD WE IF YOU NEVER EVEN TRUSTED US ENOUGH TO CONFIDE IN US!" She broke down crying. "You idiot! Don't you think all of us would be sad if something happened to you!"

"STOP LYING! WHY WOULD YOU BE SAD? I'M NOTHING! NO ONE WANTS ME OR NEEDS ME! I'M A PROBLEM JUST EXISTING, SO I CAN'T BOTHER YOU GUYS WITH MY PROBLEMS! IF I DID YOU GUYS WOULDN'T EVEN JUST PUT UP WITH ME, YOU ALL WOULD HATE ME! IS IT SO WRONG THAT I DON'T WANT ALL THE PEOPLE I LOVE TO HATE ME? HUH?" I was scream crying by now, all my pent up emotions were on overdrive and drove, speeding out of my mouth. I couldn't stop them. I would have fallen to the floor if Takeshi hadn't of caught me.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Gokudera bluntly. "If we really didn't like you and just put up with you like you say we do, do you think we would care enough to come here and stop you from doing something stupid?"

"Why? Because we love you. And we don't like you talking bad about our friend. No matter who it is, we won't allow anyone to bad mouth our friend who we love so much, even if it's yourself," he smiled that smile that I fell in love with at first sight. After all this time, there was no way I could hold back. I cried and cried against him. He just calmly held me, rubbing me gently. Ash joined our little hug sometime and we ended up crying and hugging each other during some part of the exchange. Tsuna came in too, he was crying as well. Takeshi even shed some tears. Gokudera stood off a bit from all of us, that is until we brought the circle to him and forced him to join in. Suddenly, the alarm to the bank went off. In all the emotions we had forgotten that we were in the bank. We all ran for it, but sorta got separated in the confusion. Tsuna, Gokudera, and I got out first and waited for the others to show up.

Dante pov

"You jerk! I can't believe you did that to Annalisa. I am going to-" started Ash rolling up her selves as she headed for me. I calmly watched her approach me. Waiting.

"Ash, let's go," said the boy, Yamamoto? I think so. "He isn't worth it. Don't be his next victim."

"Your right," snarled the girl. "He really isn't worth it, but I wouldn't be satisfied unless I did this much!" she said as she punched me with all her strength in the face. I won't lie, it hurt like crazy and I'm pretty sure she broke something. She walked away with her head held high. I watched her leave, then turned to the boy who was still staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked whipping my nose that had slightly started to bleed. "Does the caring boyfriend want revenge too? You may be an athlete, but did you know your girlfriend could beat you to a bloody pulp?" I taunted.

"Well, yeah," he said straight forwardly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I could be you to a bloody pulp." He looked completely fierce. He cracked his knuckles and walked towards me. I instinctively back up. "What should I do with you in the few minutes I have left before the police show?" I didn't say anything, just kept backing up. He reached back, raring up for his punch, and sent it towards me. I flinched closing my eyes, but oddly the pain didn't come. I suddenly heard a click. I opened my eyes to see that the boy had handcuffed me to the table behind me. "Sorry to disappoint, but beating up isn't really my style." and with that the boy ran off.

Annalisa pov

Back at our apartment, we all gathered. I cried a whole lot that night. There was much crying and hugging that night. Everyone reassured my many times that they loved me and that I wasn't a bother at all. Ash keep crying and clinging to me, but I wasn't any better. When it was finally time for everyone to leave, Gokudera and Tsuna left first, and Ash mysteriously disappeared. Leaving me and Takeshi alone. I'm sure they all did that on purpose. "I really want to thank you for today," I said a little shyly. "And I'm sorry for all that I've put you though." There was an awkward silence. I wasn't sure if he was secretly mad at me or something, I was about to apologize again when he finally spoke.

"When you broke up with me, I was devastated. I couldn't get over it. My baseball coach kept getting mad at me because I couldn't focus on baseball," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I know this is wrong of me, but I was actually glad when I heard the truth about what was going on. I know it was selfish of me, but I immediately thought that maybe I still had a chance with you. With that thought in mind, I knew that I had to confirm something with you," he was staring so seriously at me. He quickly covered the distance between the two of us and wrapped his arms around me tight. After a while of this, he reluctantly loosened his hold on me and looked he straight in the face, "Annalisa, I love you! Please give me another chance. I'll do anything for you!" I was really bawling like a baby then. I was clinging so tight to him, I'm surprised he wasn't complaining about lack of air.

"That should be my line, idiot!" I said as I looked him straight in the eye. "Takeshi, I love you! Will you please go out with me? I'll do anything for you!" He just laughed and said yes.

"Don't ever leave me again, please? I don't think I could take that kinda torture again," he pleaded with me.

"I don't think I could take it either," I said smiling up at him. "Now, let's try this again. Last time I wasn't able to accept, even thought I wanted too." At his confused face, I only laughed. I turned around in his arms, put one arm around him, and used the other to pull his face down to mine.

"Oh!" he said as realization hit him a little to late. I pulled him down into a kiss.

After the last guest had gone, me and Ash decided to turn in for the night. We were both exhausted. I tucked her in bed, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight," I told her.

"Goodnight," she mumbled sleepily. "Love you!" she added.

"Love you too," I smiled. I was walking towards the door when I remembered something, "Oh yeah Ash! How did you guys find me and Dante?"

"Hm...?" Ash was trying to understand, but was to far gone.

"Oh, well. Never mind Ash, just go to bed," I said. "It's not that important."

Dante pov

I sat there, handcuffed to a table, in an empty bank. The red of the sirens and the screaming cries of the alarms all seemed to slow down as I thought of the happy scene of Annalisa reunited with all her friends. I sighed to myself, "Sorry Annalisa. This was the best I could do." In the time I was away, I had thought long and hard about what I could do to make up for the horrible things I did to her as I kid. And this was the best I could think of, I would rid her world of me. I played the bad guy so that she could defeat me and move with her life. I was the one who wrote a letter to warn the others and pulled the alarm on myself. I looked up at the ceiling. "This is the end for me huh? I guess it was a bad run. Form beginning to end. It really is a fitting end for me." I reached into my jacket with my other hand, thanks Yamamoto, and pulled out my only treasure. A picture of her smiling. This was taken when she was with her boyfriends and friends. "I wish it had been me she was smiling at, but I guess that was my own stupid fault." At this point, the police rushed in. The screaming of men and the screeched of the sirens drowned out my last words, but they were still there. Heard or unheard. "Goodbye my first love."

Annalisa pov

There once was a girl who stumbled. She didn't ask for help and no one helped her. She knew better than to ask for help. The girl pushed herself back up. She walked on alone, and like she knew it would, the world continued on indifferent to her or her fall. Why would it care? Soon the girl fell again. She didn't cry out, she knew she had no right too. "How much longer can I last?" thought the girl as she lay on her back staring at the gray world around her. Nothing changed in her world. Everything was gray, from the sky, to the ground, and at last to the people in that gray world. The girl lay looking at the gray sky, when suddenly something amazing happened. The gray skies parted to reveal the most brilliant blue she had ever seen. Soon, the blue sky was filled with white clouds, and the previously gray ground turned green with grass. Flowers of all kinds in all colors popped up all over the green grass. As all this occurred around the speechless girl, a hand reached down towards her. The girl was confused. She didn't ask for help, she had no right too. So how come more and more hands kept reaching down to her, trying to help her? She couldn't understand it, until one of the hands grabbed hers and pulled her up. The hand connected to a body, and a face. The face smiled brightly at her it proclaimed with the others, "We love you, we need you!" And with those words alone, the girl who stumbled suddenly had a world full of color. That girl was me.


End file.
